Eres mi mala suerte
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)
1. Señor mala suerte

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Es costumbre muy inoportuna de los gatitos (como observó una vez Alicia)_

 _que, sea lo que les digas, siempre ronronean." - Lewis Carroll_

 **Capítulo 1: Señor mala suerte**

El cabello negro corto de Sagira se movía con la ligera brisa que rondaba en Egipto, la chica sonreía ampliamente mientras observaba como su padre tomaba sus pinturas para dirigirse al trabajo, el padre de Sagira llevaba más de 10 años trabajando para el faraón pintando la tumbas reales con escenas de los dioses y como era el más allá a donde todos irían algún día.

─ Padre, ten un lindo día ─ dijo la pequeña chica de 16 años mientras arreglaba el cabello de su padre sonriendo, ella llevaba una túnica color rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas. Su padre le sonrió caminando a las pirámides las cuales se encontraban al otro lado del rio Nilo.

Sagira provechando que su padre se había ido tomó su pequeño bolso y salió de su hogar para dirigirse hacia la casa de Azuza, su mejor amiga.

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, por lo que Sagira se colocó el sombrero que estaba amarrado a su túnica para que el calor no le provocara insolación, entró por la ventana de la casa de adobe de la chica la cual se encontraba en el piso de su habitación jugando con su pequeño gato dorado.

─ ¿Ya se fue? ─ Preguntó la morena a la rubia riendo suavemente refiriéndose al padre de Azuza. Azuza tenia extremadamente prohibido acercarse a Sagira dado que era una "mala influencia" por lo que todos los días a las 9 de la mañana la morena entraba por la ventana de su amiga riendo. Se sentó en el piso sonriendo suavemente acariciando el minino de su amiga la que llevaba puesto una túnica color blanco que se veía muy lindo con el pequeño cintillo del mismo color.

─ Tú sabes que sí, Sagi. ─ La rubia se levantó del piso sonriendo ─ ¿Vendrás a mi unión matrimonial? Me casaré con Mosegi en un par de días…

─ Sigo sin creer que vas a casarte ¡Tienes 15 años, Azuza! ─ Exclamó Sagira frunciendo el ceño. En Egipcio era bastante común que las chicas se casarán a la edad de 14 años, la morena odiaba las creencias que eran inculcadas en toda la sociedad egipcia, ¡Ella no pensaba casarse jamás de los jamases! Ella no pensaba ser de nadie, ella era un alma libre que adoraba sentir el viento en su rostro en las noches frías.

─ Soy la única hija de comerciante que no se ha casado, Sagira

─ ¡Pero esa no es la excusa!

─ ¡No por el hecho de que la sociedad te vea mal por no estar casada significa que yo tenga que ser mal vista también!

La bomba había explotado, la sonrisa que tenía Sagira en el rostro se había desecho por completo, sintió como su corazón se había destrozado por completo, si, era cierto, ella era mal vista por la sociedad por no estar casada pero no era la excusa para echárselo en cara.

─ Sagi… Yo… ─ Comenzó a decir la rubia pero la morena se levantó con la vista fija en la ventana ─ lo lamento… Sagira.

─ Espero que Ra bendiga tu matrimonio y tengas una boda feliz, Azuza ─ diciendo esto salió por la ventana de la que era su mejor amiga refunfuñando.

¡Que se creía su amiga! ¡No pensaba ser igual de tonta que ella como para casarse tan joven!

Bajó las escaleras que la dirigían a la calle y camino por el mercado, sacó una manzana sin que nadie la viera y le dio un mordisco como siempre lo hacía; La pequeña Sagira siempre había tenido bastante suerte siempre encontraba cosas en la calle, nunca tenía problemas con los faraones ni sus guardias, le sobraban pretendientes (a los cuales rechazaba) y además de que tenía la pequeña suerte de que su padre estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales matrimoniales.

─ ¡CUIDADO! ─ Exclamaron unas chicas al momento en que chocaba con un puesto dejando caer el puesto de pescado fresco al piso haciendo la resbalar cayendo sobre un chico de cabello negro y vestimenta blanca que caminaba por allí, Sagira de levantó rápidamente y al notar que los pescadores tenían un pequeño sable en su mano tomo del brazo a aquel hombre y comenzó a correr rápidamente sin importarle quien fuera la persona a la que estaba obligando a correr a su lado.

─ ¡Joder chico corre más rápido! ─ Exclamó la morena mientras miraba por detrás de su hombro observando como los pescadores se quedaban atrás, al cabo de quince minutos ellos se detuvieron detrás de unas casas de adobe.

Sagira se mojó el rostro con un poco de agua que se encontraba en el balde junto al pozo de una casa, el chico estaba tratando de controlar su respiración. Ella se acercó al chico y lo empapó del agua que estaba en el balde.

─ ¿Acaso nunca has corrido en tu vida? ─ Preguntó Sagira con una sonrisa burlona, se sentó junto al chico que se sacudía su cabellera azabache.

─ Cuando eres sobrino del faraón no es necesario ─ dijo el azabache sacudiendo su cabello ahora mojado, la chica soltó una fuerte carcajada moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás riendo como si fuera una niña de 10 años.

─ Si, Claro y yo soy prima de Cleopatra ─ comentó ella empujándole levemente el hombro y cuando lo hizo uno de los tirantes de su túnica se rompió ─ ¡Joder chico me traes mala suerte!

El azabache sonrió de lado y le guiño el ojo coquetamente a la deslenguada chica haciendo que Sagira levantara una ceja sin creer que lo había hecho.

─ Pues es un placer conocerla prima de cleopatra ─ él hizo una reverencia moviendo su cabeza riendo suavemente, Sagira observó los ojos del muchacho: Azules como el cielo ─ Soy Asim, Dulce dama.

Sagira de manera poco educada se cruzó de brazos riendo.

─ Ni creas que me voy a inclinar ante ti, Pero es un gusto. Llámame Sagira ─ el chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el nombre de la chica. La muchacha se ruborizó un poco ante la risa del chico y lo volvió a empujar solo que esta vez lo hizo más fuerte.

─ ¡Vale, Vale! Lo siento ─ Comentó Asim desordenando la corta cabellera de Sagira ─ Pero acaso tus padres sabían desde tu nacimiento que siempre serías pequeña.

─ ¡Tengo una estatura media! ─ Se levantó ella de golpe volviendo a cruzarse de brazos

─ Media enana

─ oh cállate señor mala suerte.

─ _Pequeña Sagira_ ─ Dijo Asim con una voz cantarina levantándose para revolverle el cabello, mientras la esquivaba cuando ella iba a golpearlo.

Ella era la primera chica que realmente era ella, es decir, cada mujer que le presentaban simplemente era para que él buscara una futura esposa, todas falsas sin cerebro y para nada agraciadas mientras que la chica que estaba en este momento frente a él riendo tratando de golpearlo con un balde le había hecho soltar su primera risa real.

─ ¡Por Ra, Debo irme! ─ Exclamó ella dado que había olvidado por completo que su padre llegaría del trabajo y que no tenía nada preparado para que comieran juntos, se rascó la nuca pensando que tendría que irse a disculparse con su amiga en un rato por haber interferido en sus creencias matrimoniales.

Sagira comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa pero Asim la tomó del brazo al escuchar un fuerte golpe que los hizo sobresaltarse, no le tomaron mucha importancia por el momento por lo que ella se giró levantando las cejas con una sonrisa de lado.

A Asim se perdió en que el cielo nocturno que eran los ojos de la muchacha.

─ ¿Nos volveremos a ver? ─ Preguntó Asim sonriendo de lado al igual que ella.

─ ¿Quién sabe, señor mala suerte? Quizás se me ha pegado la mala suerte y eso hace que te vuelva a ver ¡Pobre desgracia la mía! ─ Respondió Sagira con voz bromista haciendo sonreír ampliamente al muchacho ─ Eres prácticamente el príncipe de Egipto, Idiota. En algún momento te veré si es que no me decapitan primero por insultar al familiar del faraón.

─ Tomaré en cuenta eso ─ Sagira se zafó del agarre del muchacho y se fue corriendo a casa sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba de cerca y que Asim había murmurado:

 _Espero verte luego, Pequeña Sagira._

* * *

 **Pues he comenzado a escribir como pueden ver mis bichitos, este es el primer capitulo y es el como se conocieron Sagira y Asim antes de ser Ladybug y Chatnoir, el próximo capitulo será intenso ¡Espero les guste!**

 **¿Que piensan de la actitud de Sagira? ¿Y de la de Asim?**

 **Acepto ideas, comentarios y correcciones ¡Me encantan sus review!**

 **Gwen -Corazoncito hermoso-**


	2. Ladybug Y Chatnoir

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Los triunfadores tienen mucha suerte, si no lo crees pregúntale a un fracasado" –Michael Levine_

Capítulo 2: Ladybug Y Chatnoir

 **1.-**

Asim entró al palacio lentamente tratando de hacer ruido con sus sandalias en el piso que uno de los esclavos de su primo limpiaba, se inclinó hacia él entregándole una manzana que había comprado luego del encuentro con aquella chica morena.

─ No le digas a nadie ─ Le dijo al esclavo, el cual lo miraba con ojos brillantes por lo que Asim supuso que su primo o su tío no les había dado ni tiempo para almorzar o comer algo. ─ Tomate un descanso.

El esclavo asintió lentamente, al momento en que escuchó las palabras del joven se levantó y se retiró del lugar rápidamente. Asim por su parte siguió caminando hasta escuchar la voz de su primo tras él, suspiro con pesadez girándose para ver a Hasini el cual le hacía justicia a su nombre después de todo su primo mayor era bastante guapo.

─ ¿Dónde estabas, Asim? ─ Preguntó el hombre con su voz grave, llevaba una túnica blanca con bastantes tirantes de color dorado y una diadema con la figura de una cobra Asim pensaba que era bastante ridícula por lo que nunca la usaba.

─ Fui a supervisar las cosechas ─ Mintió el azabache ─ Con su permiso me retiro ─ se giró para dirigirse a sus aposentos, amablemente le pidió a cada uno se los sirvientes que se retiraran y que quería estar solo.

Se recostó sobre su cama sintiendo una incomodidad en la espalda por lo que se levantó y se encontró con una pequeña cajita negra con algunos símbolos que nunca había visto en su vida, abrió lentamente la caja y quedó cegado por unos momentos cuando una resplandeciente luz verde salió de aquella cajita junto con un bostezo parecido a un maullido.

Asim al ver a aquella pequeña criatura negra soltó un grito y se arrodillo ante la criatura dando una reverencia pensando que era un Dios.

─ Oye, Oye ¿Qué haces? ─ Preguntó aquel Kwami sin quitar la sonrisa de superioridad de su rostro, Asim levanto la vista ─ Sé que parezco un dios que no lo soy.

Asim se levantó del piso y tiro de la oreja de la criatura sin entender que era esa cosa.

─ ¿Qué eres? ─ Preguntó Asim sintiendo la boca seca

─ Soy Plagg, Soy un Kwami y te doy poderes para destruir ─ Comentó el pequeño gatito negro mientras se recostaba en el reposa cabezas perteneciente al azabache que no entendía nada ─ eres el elegido para proteger Egipto del mal ¿Tienes queso?

Ante esa pequeña explicación se rascó la cabeza tratando de asimilar todo lo que aquella extraña criatura le estaba explicando ¿El elegido? ¿Poderes?, vio que dentro de la cajita había un anillo blanco y se lo colocó en su dedo admirándolo.

─ Nunca había visto uno así…─ Se dijo a si mismo dado que los anillos que solía ver eran de colores bastantes llamativos.

─ ¿Me darás queso?

─Espera un momento Plagg ─ Interrumpió Asim mientras tomaba al Kwami entre sus manos─ ¿Soy como un protector? ─ El Kwami asintió lentamente ─ Eso es genial, Soy Asim. ¿Cómo se hace esto?

─ Esto es bastante simple tráeme queso y te explico

 **2.-**

El transcurso a su casa por primera vez en su vida fue desastroso, tropezó cuatro veces, casi la "atropellan", tuvo que escapar de unos guardias cuando trató de sacar una pera del mercado por lo que ahora se encontraba respirando agitadamente con su "sombrero" sobre su cabeza abriendo la puerta de su hogar en donde estaba su padre a punto de irse.

─ Lamento llegar tarde, padre ─ dijo ella suavemente en forma de disculpa, había llegado tarde a la hora de la comida, su padre debía volver al trabajo por lo que no dijo nada y solo se retiró sin decirle nada a su hija.

Estaba bastante molesto, después de todo ese sería su trato; la dejaba "ser libre" Pero ella haría la comida porque él no sabia cocinar.

Sagira se quitó el sombrero y sacó un poco de carne que había cambiado en el mercado la noche anterior, la coció un poco en el agua caliente (con la cual se quemó), tomó un jarrito con jugo de uvas y se dispuso a comer todo en su cuarto. Al entrar suspiró al ver que su cuarto estaba desordenado y que lo único que estaba en su lugar era el collar que le perteneció a su madre antes de morir. Comió rápidamente y ordenó mientras tarareaba una melodía inventada, al levantar una manta del suelo cayó una pequeña cajita color negro con algunos dibujos color rojo en la parte de arriba.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ Se preguntó tomando la cajita suavemente, al abrirla una luz roja salió de la caja y eso provocó que Sagira soltara la caja haciendo que cayera al piso junto con su contenido, unos aretes. Al agacharse para tomarlos ignoró el hecho que flotando sobre ella se encontraba una pequeña criatura de color rojo con puntos negros.

Se levantó colocándose los aretes para luego tomar un poco de su jugo de uvas, al girarse otra vez soltó su jugo de la sorpresa por ver aquella criatura frente a ella flotando.

─ ¡Hola Soy Tikki! ─ Exclamo la criatura con una voz dulce y una sonrisa.

─ Parece que lo que bebí no era jugo ─ se dijo a si misma tocándose la cabeza suavemente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a controlar su respiración. Al volver a abrir los ojos y ver que la criatura seguía allí gritó fuertemente ─ ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUI!

Tikki se acercó sin quitar su sonrisa y Sagira retrocedió un poco

─ Si fuiste enviada por el faraón juro que no insulte a su sobrino ─ dijo apresuradamente antes de que la pequeña Kwami hablara, se pasó la mano por la corta cabellera y la miró ─ Bueno solo fue un insulto pero somos muy buenos amigos ¡Lo juro!

─ Tranquila ─ dijo Tikki acariciando el cabello de la chica que de un momento a otro parecía temerosa por su vida ─No vengo parte del Faraón, ¡Soy una Kwami, te doy habilidades!

─ ¿Ha-Habilidades?

─ ¡Si! ¡El poder de la creación! ¡Serás una superheroina! ¡Salvarás Egipto de los malos! ─ Exclamaba Tikki moviendo sus extremidades como si estuviera en una pelea haciendo soltar a Sagira una ligera risa, observó a la kwami sonriente.

─ ¿Y cómo hago eso? ¿Hablas de derrocar al Faraón? ─ Preguntó Sagira sonriendo malévolamente, no sonaba para nada mal derrocar al faraón. No era un mal gobernante el problema era su hijo mayor el cual pronto sería Faraón, maltrataba a los esclavos y además solía llevar encarcelado a los inocentes. ─ ¡Liberar a los esclavos!

─ Pues si pero…─ comenzó a decir la Kwami pero volvió a ser interrumpida.

─ Podría abrir el calabozo y dejarlos libres ¡Wow, eso suena tan genial! ─ Exclamó la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos riendo un poco ─ ¡Tengo que contárselo a Azuza!

─ ¡No, No! No puedes decirle a nadie ─ Interrumpió la pequeña criatura frente a la pequeña chica ─ Además no solo puedes liberar a los esclavos ¡Egipto está en peligro! Los Akumas están utilizando a la gente como marionetas. Para transformarte solo debes decir "Transfórmame" y te transformarás en Ladybug

─ ¿Ladybug? Esto suena de maravilla será genial de verdad, Seremos un gran equipo, pequeña Tikki. Por cierto Soy Sagira, tengo 16 años y muero por comer una manzana ¿Quieres ir al mercado?

La pequeña Kwami se escondió en la túnica de la chica.

─ Luego me cuentas como es eso de ser una heroína

 **3.-**

─ Tikki ¡Transformación! ─ Exclamó la morena uniendo a Tikki con sus aretes haciendo que su túnica se convirtiera en una túnica similar a un vestido ajustado rojo con lunares, con un antifaz que llevaba el mismo diseño, tenía un yoyo en su mano y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. ─ Esto es genial, Creo que mi suerte está cambiando.

Comenzó a mover el yoyo de manera circular y lo lanzó sobre la casa que estaba al frente, de esta manera comenzó a saltar de casa en casa, su cabello se movía con el viento y sonreía dulcemente ¿Quién diría que esto de ser una heroína era tan divertido?, Entró al palacio fácilmente entrando por la ventana y río emocionada al llegar al calabozo en donde estaban los "culpables", Golpeó fuertemente el candado tratando de abrirlo sin éxito.

No tan lejos del calabozo se encontraba Asim, había escuchado un pequeño ruido por lo que se levantó, era el momento perfecto para usar a su alter ego. Movió al pequeño Kwami que se encontraba durmiendo rodó los ojos y lo despertó acercándole un queso a su nariz.

─ Plagg, vamos ¡Transfórmame! ─ Ante aquellas palabras Plagg se fusiono con el anillo del chico, su larga túnica se convirtió en una túnica/Falda negra, tenía un collar color verde y unas orejas negras junto con un antifaz del mismo color, en su mano se encontraba un bastón bastante grueso y de un material parecido al oro.

Corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde había escuchado el sonido, el calabozo. Al llegar a la puerta se sorprendió al ver a una chica con el cabello corto, la tez algo oscura y una túnica similar a un vestido con lunares negros, se le acercó y le tocó el hombro para luego apoyarse en la pared de cemento.

─ ¿Tu nombre es igual de bello que tú, bella Catarina? ─ Preguntó el héroe con una sonrisa ladina mostrándole su perfecta dentadura a la mujer, la chica soltó una pequeña risa y se cruzó de brazos.

─ Así que tú eres el gato del que me habían platicado ─ Respondió la muchacha acercándose peligrosamente a él, coló su mano en el pecho descubierto del chico y rio al ver que se había ruborizado intensamente. ─ llámame Ladybug.

─ Eres un bonito escarabajo, Apuesto que me traerás suerte* _Bichito_ ─ le desordenó el cabello sonriendo y le dejó un beso en la mejilla de manera coqueta ─ Soy Chatnoir, bellísima señorita.

─ ¿Esta es la parte en que me arrodillo y te adoro*? ─ Soltó una risa bastante sarcástica para luego golpear con su yoyo el candado del calabozo intentarlo romperlo sin éxito.

Chatnoir apartó a Ladybug son una sonrisa de superioridad para luego levantar su mano.

─Déjale el trabajo a los hombres, belleza. ¡Cataclismo! ─ Exclamo el chico, de su mano derecha flotaban unas pequeñas bolitas negras, al tocar el candado se deshizo en cosa de segundos a lo que la chica dio un aplauso lento.

─Felicidades, lindo Gatito ─ Dijo la chica entrando al calabozo el cual tenía un olor putrefacto, la chica no pudo evitar toser y acercarse a un pequeño niño que no había de tener más de 9 años para levantarlo del piso.

Chatnoir se quedó en la puerta sorprendido que en su propio palacio sucedieran cosas así, nunca había tenido permitido bajar al calabozo además de que siempre había tenido ideales diferentes a los que tenía su primo y su tío.

─ ¡Lucky Charm! ─ Exclamó la chica y ante ella apareció algo muy similar a un machete con el que golpeó muy fuerte la pared junto con el muchacho que golpeó con su bastón la pared de concreto dejando un enorme agujero en la pared. ─ Lleva a los ancianos hacia afuera, yo llevaré a los jóvenes y a los pequeños.

El gato negro le asintió a Lady bug mientras subía a su espalda a un anciano, la morena subió a una chica a su espalda y despacio sacó a los jóvenes por el agujero.

─ No hay ningún guardia, Chat. Los saque del camino en cuanto llegue ─ le murmuró la chica a Chatnoir, él llevaba a dos ancianos y a una chica de unos cinco años y ella llevaba 3 jóvenes y a un niño.

─ _Bichito_ llevémoslos al Nilo, los guardias no van allá

Ante aquellas palabras se dirigieron todos caminando lentamente hacia el Nilo y el cielo nocturno fue el único testigo de aquella primera hazaña improvisada de Ladybug y Chatnoir, hablaron con algunos campesinos que vivían cerca del Nilo para que alojaran a los inocentes. Antes de que se retiraran del lugar la niña pequeña la tomó de la túnica sonriendo.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Chatnoir sonrio ampliamente y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ladybug haciendo que ella lo mirara levantando una ceja.

─ Chatnoir y Ladybug ─ Respondió el azabache ─ Estaremos velando por su seguridad.

El anillo y los aretes comenzaron a sonar por lo que haciendo un gesto con la cabeza se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, a varios kilómetros del Nilo Chatnoir le acaricio la mejilla a la muchacha, ella fruncio el ceño cruzada de brazos.

─ ¿Qué tal si mañana hacemos una pequeña guardia, _Escarabajo_? ─ preguntó él haciendo que ella se sonrojara enojada.

─ ¡No soy un escarabajo!

─ Oh cierto, eres MI escarabajo

─ Solo cállate, Gato negro ─ la chica soltó una pequeña risa y se acercó al muchacho besándole la comisura de los labios al momento en que sus aretes volvían a sonar. Quedaba un minuto ─ Te veré Junto a la pirámide más alta.

El chico que tocó el lugar en donde ella lo había besado al instante en que ella se alejaba con su Yoyo, al volver a casa hablaría con su primo imponiendo orden a pesar de saber que nadie lo escucharía como siempre.

Observó una vez más por donde se había ido Ladybug.

Esa chica era dinamita.

* * *

 **Hola mis bichitos, gracias todos por los review y por sus mensajes de apoyo ¡Los adoro un monton!, la proxima actualizacion será el dia lunes por lo que ¡Anotenlo en su calendario!.**

 ***** ─ Eres un bonito escarabajo, Apuesto que me traerás suerte* _Bichito_ ─ **= Se refiere al hecho de que las Mariquitas/Chinitas/Catarinas son Coleopteros por lo que están categorizados como escarabajos, para el antiguo Egipto los escarabajos eran sagrados y un simbolo de buena suerte por lo que los utilizaban de amuleto**

 ****** ─ ¿Esta es la parte en que me arrodillo y te adoro*? ─ = **Referido al nombre Chatnoir/Gato negro dado que los egipcios adoraban a los gatos negros como a un dios. Al contrario de la creencia popular según los egipcios** **atraían** **prosperidad.**

 **Los adoro un montón Gracias mis bichitos**

 **Con mucho amor GWEN**


	3. Un breve encuentro

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Es una labor muy difícil ganar el afecto de un gato; será tu amigo si siente que eres digno_

 _de su amistad, pero no tu esclavo." - Teófilo Gautier_

Capítulo 3: Un breve encuentro

La noche era bastante fría y como siempre la luna era la única testigo de la belleza que era Egipto de noche. Sagira se levantó de golpe recordando que había prometido encontrarse con su compañero de batallas en la pirámide más alta, Tikki rio al verla tan desesperada por buscar sus sandalias.

─ Sagira, Cálmate. No llegarás tarde ─ Le dijo la pequeña Kwami tratando de relajarla sin mucho éxito, La morena acaricio la cabeza de Tikki haciendo la reír para luego decir "Transfórmame" Volviéndose aquella heroína de la noche pasada.

Salió por la ventana de su cuarto y se dirigió saltando de casa en casa hasta cruzar un rio y llegar a la pirámide más grande, se recostó en el suelo desértico y sonrió pensando lo bien que se sentía el hecho de recostarse sin pensar en las obligaciones que los demás creían que ella debía tener.

 _"Deberías casarte, Sagira. Estas poniéndote anciana y eso no te dara muy buena imagen"_ Le había chico una vecina de unos 40 años, la morena la había mirado y tratando de mantener la cordura había respondido: _No quiero casarme, Es demasiado aburrido depender de un hombre ¿Hay algo malo con que no quiera casarme joven?_

─ Vil porquería ─ se susurró a ella misma, escuchó unos pasos tras ella y giró la cabeza levemente para ver a Chatnoir guiñándole un ojo.

─ ¿Disfrutando de la vista, Escarabajo? ─ Preguntó el héroe recostándose al lado de la chica la cual soltó un bufido.

─ Es uno de los gustos que debo disfrutar en estos momentos de libertad ─ Le respondió Ladybug para sentarse cruzada de piernas sobre la fría arena, se pasó la mano por su corto cabello y le desordenó el suyo al gatito.

─ ¿Porque? ¿Acaso tu esposo no te deja respirar? ─ Ante la mención de la palabra esposo la morena hizo una mueca ¿Acaso era lo único que le importaba a la sociedad egipcia?¿El estar o no casado?

─ No soy casada, Gato estúpido.

Chatnoir se sentó de golpe frente a la morena con una sonrisa coqueta.

─ ¡Estás bromeando! ─ Ella negó con la cabeza ─ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─ Se supone que no debería decirte esa información es clasificada ─ le tocó la nariz al decir aquella última palabra─ Eres un cotilla. Pero si te hace dormir tranquilo esta noche, tengo dieciséis y créeme que no pienso casarme en un laaaargo tiempo. Con esto de ser una Heroína no necesito nada más.

Chatnoir Aplaudió despacio observando muy de cerca a la chica, tan cerca que sentía la respiración de la muchacha egipcia, lenta y constante.

─ Eres la primera chica que no está interesada en casarse, Mi bichito ─ La muchacha rodó los ojos soltando una risa sincera para luego alejar con la mano el rostro del gato negro.

─ Apuesto que las chicas hacen fila para casarse contigo, Gato feo

─ No te equivocas, pero siendo sincero hasta ahora la única que me ha llamado la atención no es de las que ha hecho fila. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas, Escarabajo?

Ladybug le lanzó algo de arena a su compañero de batallas riendo algo sonrojada, le miró fingiendo estar enojada. ¿Debería saber quién es su compañero de batallas?, movió un poco la cabeza evitando pensar en eso. El anonimato era la mejor opción después de todo si el faraón y su hijo se enteraban las cabezas de ambos héroes serian cortadas.

─ Puedes llamarme la mujer de tus pesadillas ─ Junto ambas manos y movió las pestañas exageradamente riendo como lo hacía su estúpida vecina Neema, Chatnoir le desordenó el cabello y la tomó entre sus brazos como si fuera un costal de trigo ─ ¡Bájame Gato Estúpido!

─ ¡Dime quien eres escarabajo de mis pesadillas! ─ Comenzó a saltar mientras que Ladybug pataleaba golpeándolo en su pecho descubierto.

─ ¡Por Ra! ¡No te lo diré, Minino llorón! ─ Ante el último grito la muchacha lo mordió en el hombro haciendo que el chico la soltara y ella se golpeara fuertemente el trasero contra el suelo.

Él se agachó repitiendo muchas veces que lo lamentaba, que no era su intención haberla lanzado y que esto de tener una _Amiga y compañera_ era algo nuevo para él.

─ Calma, Gatito ─ Lo detuvo ella aceptando la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse de la arena, se sacudió el traje y arreglo su cabello ─ ¿Amigos?... es decir… Nos conocimos ayer ¿Ya confías en mí?

Chatnoir le acaricio la mejilla suavemente para luego apoyarse en su bastón mientras la miraba intensamente y le regalaba una sonrisa bastante dulce.

─ Fuimos los elegidos ¿No? ─ Le guiñó el ojo y ella desvió la mirada─ Inspiras confianza, bello escarabajo. Además no soy bueno haciendo amigos.

Ella se encogió de hombros para luego cruzarse de brazos soltando un pequeño suspiro, ella tampoco era muy buena haciendo amigos después de todo a la edad de 14 la mayoría de las chicas ya estaba casada y al ver que Sagira no lo estaba se alejaban al instante con miedo de que ella pudiera dañar su imagen. Azuza era la única amiga que le quedaba y solo por unos días más antes de que se casara.

─ Dímelo a mí, Bienvenido al club de los poco sociales, Compañero ─ Dijo ella levantando el puño esperando que Chatnoir lo choque con su puño, cosa que no hizo ─ Se supone de debes chocarlos con tu puño.

Él asintió y choco el puño no una sino 6 veces con una sonrisa amplia.

─ Compañeros ─ Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Ladybug miró la luna una vez más, al otro día debía levantarse temprano para poder hablar con Azuza.

─ Hasta pronto ─ La morena tomo su yo yo y antes de retirarse miró al Gato con una sonrisa coqueta similar a las que él daba ─ Amigo.

Se retiró del lugar y Chatnoir no pudo evitar suspirar frustrado por no saber quién era la mujer con aquellos ideales extraños tras el antifaz.

Lo descubriría a como de lugar.

 **Lamento que sea tan corto pero el próximo será mucho más largo ¡Lo juro!, espero que tengan una linda semana la actualización intentaré que sea Lunes y Sábado aproximadamente por lo que nos vemos el sábado con un nuevo capitulo de "Eres mi mala suerte".**

 **Los Amo mis Bichitos. Recuerden que acepto sugerencias, reclamos y besos 7u7**

 **Los amaaaaaaaa GWEN**


	4. No lo llames coincidencia

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

Aclaración especial: Escribí la boda lo más parecido a lo leído pero le coloque mis detalles 7u7.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Dicen que las coincidencias existen, más bien existe el deseo por tenerlas." – Bernardo serrano Ll._

Capítulo 4: No lo llames coincidencia.

 **1.-**

Sagira despertó por un golpe extremadamente fuerte fuera de su casa, se levantó con pesadez y bostezando se asomó por la ventana para luego soltar un ligero grito de sorpresa, una chica de cabello pelirrojo y cuerpo lleno de pecas estaba ahorcando a la gente con su látigo, intentaban detenerla pero todo era inútil, cuando trataban de acercarse el látigo se enroscaba alrededor de su cuello como si fuera una serpiente atrapando a su presa.

─ ¡ES UN CASTIGO DE LOS DIOSES! ─ Gritó una mujer regordeta mientras corría a resguardarse.

La morena cerró la ventana de golpe despertando a Tikki que dormía tapándose con una pequeña manta, la Kwami bostezó y miró a su portadora.

─ Tikki, hay Problemas ─ Dijo la chica pasándose la mano por la cabeza

─ Solo di la palabra, Sagira ─ Comentó Tikki soltando una pequeña risita haciendo que la morena girara los ojos riendo para luego decir "¡Transfórmame!".

Ya trasformada en ladybug se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de organizar su cabeza con las instrucciones que Tikki le había dado el día en que se volvió su portadora.

─Lucky Charm, romper el objeto, purificar la mariposa y luego irme por una rica manzana─ se dijo a sí misma para luego saltar por la ventana y con ayuda de su yoyo llegar al lugar de los hechos. Se colocó tras un puesto del mercado y con ayuda de su yo-yo golpeó el látigo de aquella muchacha provocando que la persona que estaba siendo asfixiada fuera liberada.

Ladybug salió de su escondite frunciendo el ceño al momento en que hacia zonas sus dedos con molestia.

─ ¿No crees que es de mala educación despertar a los demás? ─ Preguntó la morena cruzándose de brazos con pereza. Aquella mujer de cabello pelirrojo soltó a un hombre que tenía agarrado del cuello y soltó una risa amarga.

─ ¡Entrégame tu Miraculous y un sacrificio para Chronos! ─ Gritó la pelirroja ─ ¡Soy Phonias y por orden de chro…!

─ Solo cierra la boca ─ Le interrumpió Ladybug para luego lanzar su yo-yo a la chica pero Phonias era mucho más rápida por lo que saltó y con su dio un latigazo en dirección a la morena, la heroína se cubrió el rostro con las manos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó ya que al quitar las manos notó que frente a ella se encontraba Chatnoir utilizando su bastón como un escudo.

─ Lamento la tardanza, Escarabajo ─ Comentó el azabache para luego tomarla de la cintura saltando hacia una casa.

─ Parece que tienes el sueño pesado, Minino ─ Dijo ella para luego lanzar el yo-yo en dirección a Phonias agarrándola de sorpresa atándola alrededor de sus cintura y sus brazos. ─ ¿Ves algo fuera de lo normal en donde pueda estar el Akuma?

Antes de que Chatnoir abriera la boca para hablar la mujer se soltó de su amarre y se lanzó al suelo gritando y lanzándose al piso de rodillas con ambas manos en la cabeza. Abrió la boca mirando el cielo y una voz gruesa perteneciente a un hombre salió.

─ ENTREGADME SUS MIRACULOUS, LADYBUG Y CHATNOIR, ¡ENTREGADME UN SACRIFICIO! Y NADIE SALDRÁ HERIDO ¡SOY CHRONOS Y NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA QUE ME ENTREGEN LO QUE HE PEDIDO!

La mujer se levantó del piso y entrecerró los ojos, tomando de forma desprevenida a Chatnoir agarrándolo de la garganta con su látigo para luego patearlo lejos.

─ ¡Chat! ─ Gritó la morena para luego fruncir el ceño y lanzarse sobre la chica pelirroja que no se esperaba un puñetazo en el rostro de parte de Ladybug haciendo que soltara el látigo─ Toca otra vez a mi compañero y juro que te mato.

Chatnoir sonriendo se lado levantó su mano gritando "¡Cataclismo!" para luego tocar el látigo destrozándolo por completo al momento en que escuchaba el grito de su compañera la cual había sido pateada a un puesto de naranjas. El azabache fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la morena que respiraba con dificultad levantando su mano.

─ Lucky Charm ─ Dijo con voz rabiosa, en su mano cayó un escudo parecido al de los guardias por lo que se lo lanzó en el rostro a pelirroja y a pesar de que la nariz le sangraba no se detuvo.

¿Acaso el Akuma te hacia olvidar el dolor?

─ _Bichito,_ El collar ─ Murmuró Chatnoir levantándola lentamente y apartándola cuando Phonias se acercaba para golpearlos con una tabla pero fue completamente inútil ya que el chico lanzó una patada alta golpeando el "arma" de la pelirroja y luego pateándola ligeramente fuerte en la cintura con su bastón haciéndola caer al suelo. Ladybug se acercó rápidamente y le quitó el collar en forma de serpiente y lo pisó haciendo que una mariposa negra saliera de ese.

─ te tengo ─ dijo tomándolo con su yoyo purificándolo ─ ¡Te libero del mal!

La mariposa salió de su yoyo de un color blanco mientras se iba volando.

─ ¡Miraculous Ladybug! ─ Exclamó lanzando el escudo hacia arriba provocando que desapareciera junto con todo daño provocado por Phonias. La muchacha pelirroja ahora tenía puesta una túnica verde y el látigo estaba a metros de ella, respiraba con dificultad y Chatnoir la ayudó a levantarse con dificultad.

Los campesinos que habían observado toda la pelea escondidos, comenzaron a aplaudir eufóricamente y gritando "Ladybug y Chatnoir" con emoción, La mujer que se llamaba Lyasb se había puesto a llorar pidiendo disculpas por todo el daño cometido y que ella no quería que esto sucediera, se había vuelto una marioneta al enterarse que no podía trabajar como domadora por culpa de su hermana que le había quitado su puesto de trabajo.

Chatnoir tomó de la cintura a Ladybug y le sonrió de lado haciendo que ella se cruzara de brazos bastante ruborizada por la cercanía, el anillo del chico y los aretes de la chica comenzaron a sonar; era hora de irse.

─ Te veré mañana en la noche, Mi bella Catarina ─ Dijo el gato negro besándole la mano mientras ella la quitaba guiñándole el ojo a su compañero, le beso la comisura de los labios haciendo que los presentes aplaudieran más fuerte y algunos comentaran cosas como "¡Que chica más atrevida!".

─ Adiós, gato tonto.

Y lanzando su yoyo lejos se fue sonriendo ampliamente, trabajar con Chatnoir siendo superhéroes era un sentimiento inefable.

No muy lejos del lugar se encontraba un hombre observando todo desde una pirámide con los brazos cruzados.

─ Así que él es tu debilidad ─ Murmuró aquel hombre con cabello negro oscuro, llevaba una túnica dorada y un antifaz negro. Sonrió con repudio observando aquellas pocas mariposas que se encontraban dentro de la pirámide con él. A su lado estaba una gran cantidad de armas lanzadas en el suelo junto con distintas especias como comino, y muchas piedras con símbolos difíciles de leer para un humano corriente ─ Poco a poco voy conociéndote Ladybug y a ti Chatnoir, Y tendré sus Miraculous en cosa de unos días y tú mi reina volverás a la vida.

 **2.-**

─ ¿Acaso tienes fiebre, Sagira? ─ Preguntó la pequeña Kwami que estaba frente a la morena. Sagira se encontraba bastante ruborizada por haberse despedido de esa manera de Chatnoir pero era imposible no hacerlo. Ella era rebelde pueda de los estándares de una chica común y él era tan… tan… Chatnoir.

─ Estoy bien Tikki ─ Respondió entregándole un poco de cereales para que comiera junto a ella, se encontraban junto a un pequeño fuego, el frio estaba calando en sus huesos, se froto sus manos y se recostó sobre la manta en las que estaba ─ Gracias por convertirme en heroína.

Tikki se acurrucó a su lado sonriendo, a pesar de que la pequeña Sagira tenía un carácter bastante pesado era muy dulce y sincera en lo más profundo de su ser, ambas cerraron los ojos para recuperar el sueño pero escucharon el sonido de música fuera de la casa de Sagira y ella se levantó de golpe sintiéndose la peor amiga del mundo.

─ ¡Tikki, el matrimonio de Azuza! ─ Grito la morena cambiándose de túnica rápidamente por una de color burdeo y sin siquiera cambiarse de sandalias salió de su casa con Tikki escondida en la cinta de su túnica.

Los matrimonios egipcios eran bastante simples, la gente cercana a los novios salía a celebrar cantando y bailando al momento en que movían panderetas y lanzaban cereales para desear buena suerte, Sagira esquivó a la gente y caminó hasta Azuza la cual llevaba una preciosa túnica azul, sonreía dulcemente y llevaba su cabello rubio con una corona de flores.

Sagira en medio de todo el alborotó tropezó fuertemente y antes de caer al piso cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero fue atrapada por unos brazos fuertes y algo musculosos, la morena abrió los ojos y sonrió de lado rodando los ojos maldiciendo su mala suerte.

─ Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, _Pequeña Sagira_ ─ Dijo Asim al momento en que ella se incorporaba sacudiéndose el vestido, el sobrino del faraón vestía con una túnica blanca y llevaba el torso descubierto. Sagira soltó un bufido.

─ Lo mismo digo, _Señor mala suerte_ ¿No deberías estar en el palacio? ─ Preguntó la morena quitándole una pandereta a una chica que pasaba sin importarle que se había puesto a llorar. Movió la pandereta al golpearla con la cintura y se cruzó de brazos.

─ Vengo a la unión matrimonial de mi amigo Mosegi…

Sagira abrió la boca por la sorpresa, esto debía de ser una broma. Según ella tenía entendido la única unión matrimonial que se realizaría el día de hoy era el de Azuza con su futuro esposo, el cual tenía el mismo nombre que el amigo de Asim.

Cruel destino.

─ Esto debe ser una broma, ¡Tu amigo hoy se casa con Azuza! ─ Exclamó Sagira, la multitud había comenzado a avanzar cantando por lo que ellos también movían sus manos al ritmo de la música saltando y riendo. Los campesinos se habían tomado de las manos en pareja por lo que volvió a tomar Sagira de la cintura bailando con ella son una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro, la morena levantó una ceja con confusión.

─ Creo que es una muy bonita casualidad volvernos a ver, Sagira ─ ella volvió a rodar los ojos al momento en que él la hacía girar.

La acercó mucho más a su cuerpo luego de hacerla girar y podría jurar que la mirada de muchos de los presentes se encontraba sobre ellos.

─ No seas idiota, Asim ─ Sagira al decir eso se soltó del agarre del chico y comenzó a mover la pandereta con una sonrisa de lado, movió sus pestañas como lo harían las chicas que conocía en el mercado, esas chicas que estaban en buscar de marido. Golpeo el pandero con su mano frente a sus propios ojos y Asim perdió el aliento.

Él la siguió de cerca mientras tarareaba suavemente los canticos que vocalizaban los campesinos, Sagira comenzó a caminar más rápido ya que las personas se habían detenido. Eso significaba que las personas habían llegado a la casa Mosegi, las personas habían comenzado a aplaudir suavemente y Sagira con Asim empujaron a la gente para poder ver desde la primera fila el matrimonio de sus amigos.

Mosegi estaba vestido con una túnica Azul, tenía el cabello color cobrizo y era un poco musculoso, el chico era sastre y cazador por lo que esa era una de las razones por las cuales tenía un buen físico.

El sacerdote estaba frente a la casa era bastante viejo y tenía su cabello bastante canoso. Azuza se colocó junto a su novio y le dio la mano sonriendo ampliamente, tenía los ojos brillantes al igual que Mosegi.

─ Así que de verdad lo ama ─ Se murmuró Sagira cruzándose de brazos sin estar muy de acuerdo con el matrimonio que iba a realizarse.

─ Ante todos ustedes ─ Comenzó a decir el sacerdote, observando a cada uno de los presentes que estaban mirando bastante atentos la escena ─ se encuentran Mosegi, "el sastre" y Azuza "El lirio", los cuales han venido a firmar su unión matrimonial ante la vista de los dioses y de sus cercanos.

Les acercó un pequeño papel a los novios en el cual escribían el año, la profesión de Mosegi, los nombres de los novios y los nombres de los padres de cada uno, luego el sacerdote escribió su nombre y Azuza con Mosegi se miraron mutuamente.

─ Azuza, Mosegi ─ Dijo el sacerdote moviendo sus manos ante la gente ─ Entre todos los presentes ¿A quiénes han elegido como testigos?

Mosegi le sonrió a Asim.

─ A Asim, el protector ─ el nombrado se sintió completamente honrado y luego de desordenarle el pelo a la morena se colocó junto al novio, Azuza hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la presencia de alguien de la realeza en su boda. La rubia miró a los presentes y con su mano llamó a Sagira la cual suspiró con una sonrisa.

─ A Sagira, mi pequeñita ─ dijo Azuza haciendo que Asim aguantara la risa y que Sagira le diera un mirada llena de odio.

Sagira y Asim firmaron el papel, ambos al tomar la pluma sin querer sus manos se tocaron pero la quitaron en seguida con nerviosismo. Sagira firmo primero y luego firmó Asim sonriendo para luego palmearle la espalda a su mejor amigo.

Los novios se besaron luego de colocarse los anillos, Sagira sonrió de lado aplaudiendo. Esperaba realmente que su mejor amiga fuera feliz con su ahora esposo. La gente comenzó a retirarse dado que al terminar la ceremonia el sacerdote iría a dejar al templo el contrato para que fuera bendecido por los dioses.

La tradición citaba que la novia le daría la corona de flores que ella tenía a la chica que próximamente podría casarse por lo que luego del beso y los aplausos Azuza le colocó la corona de flores a Sagira la cual con rebeldía se la quitó.

─ Solo quédatela como recuerdo, Sagi ─ Le murmuró Azuza a su mejor amiga volviéndole a colocar la corona de flores ─ Sé lo obstinada y terca que eres, sé que no necesitas a nadie para ser feliz pero espero que en algún momento de tu larga existencia encontraras a alguien que te mire como si fueras única en el mundo.

Sagira iba a reclamarle pero escucho las risas de Asim junto con la de Mosegi, este último se acercó a su esposa y le beso la mejilla dulcemente, el azabache le volvió a desordenar el cabello a la morena la cual bufo arreglándose la corona de flores.

─ ¡Que te detengas!, estúpido señor mala suerte ─ comentó Sagira pegándole en el brazo fuertemente haciendo que él soltara un pequeño gritito ─ no aguantas ni un golpe, Asim.

─ Sagira detente, compórtate un poco ─ Le dijo su mejor amiga a la morena, hizo una pequeña reverencia a Asim haciendo que el moviera las manos sonriendo un poco ─ Es un honor tenerlo en nuestra boda, Alteza. Disculpe el comportamiento de mi amiga Sagira… ella no se sabe comportarse.

─ No me llame así, señora Azuza ─ alegó el azabache ─ Llámeme Asim, Bella dama. Ya conozco a Sagira así que no se preocupe por las acciones de la _Pequeña Sagira._

─ No me llames pequeña, Idiota

─ _Pequeñita…_ ─ Dijo con una voz cantarina para luego besarle la mano molestándola, Sagira le iba a decir algo pero fue ignorada completamente ─ Espero que Mosegi sea una gran esposo y usted lo ame porque él es un caballero.

Los esposos dijeron "Sí" para luego mover la cabeza con respeto.

─ Ahora si nos disculpan nos retiramos ─ Asim tomo la mano de Sagira haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño y tratara de quitar la mano ─ Los dejaremos solos.

─ Oye que me sueltes, Asim ─ dijo ella para luego bufar y señalar a Mosegi con su dedo ─ Esto es bastante sencillo, Tu le rompes el corazón y yo te rompo la cara ¿Entiendes?

Antes de escuchar alguna respuesta fue literalmente arrastrada por Asim lejos de él lugar, rodó los ojos y se dejó llevar por Asim al mercado. La soltó de repente pasándose la mano por la cabeza ¡Había olvidado el encuentro que tenía que tener con el faraón! ¡Su tío iba a matarlo por no llegar a la hora o peor le pondría un guardia y él no podría escaparse otra vez!, Sagira se cruzó de brazos con resentimiento para luego empujarlo levemente.

─ ¡Oye porque…! ─ El chico se sacudió la túnica y besó en la frente a la chica de manera apresurada haciendo que ella se ruborizara por la sorpresa.

─ Lo siento, Pequeña Sagira. Olvide que tenía cosas que hacer ─ Comenzó a caminar de espaldas sonriéndole de lado ─ ¡Te veré mañana al atardecer en la pirámide más alta!

El chico se fue corriendo y ella sintió un ligero deja vú, caminó hacia su casa y se recostó en su manta. Tikki salió de su escondite y le sonrió a su portadora la cual aún tenía las flores sobre su cabello.

─ ¿Serás la próxima en casarse? ─ Preguntó la Kwami la cual le guiño el ojo mientras flotaba junto a ella.

─ ¡Jamás!, no es mi propósito en la vida ─ cerró los ojos y lo único que estaba en su mente era la imagen de Asim besándole la frente y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte? ─ Ahora Tikki hay que hablar sobre Chronos.

Tikki asintió y se sentó frente a ella.

Ninguna de las dos supo que Asim durante el camino a casa se había ido con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro y con el corazón acelerado.

* * *

 **Hola mis bellos bichitos ¡Es sábado! Por lo que aquí tiene su bello capitulo, el lunes se supone que estará el próximo capitulo (en la noche) Estoy llena de trabajos por lo que mientras redacto mis trabajos estoy escribiendo.**

 **Los amo un montón, como ya saben leo toooodos sus Review por lo que si tienen ideas, comentarios, quejas y suspiros que dar por Chatnoir pueden dejarlos como Review.**

 **Estoy redactando el ultimo capitulo de "¿Navidad? ¡El juego de las parejas!" Por lo que estén atentos.**

 **Los amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes mis Bichitos. Con amor, GWEN.**


	5. Matrimonio

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Casarse sin conocerse es jugarse la felicidad a cara y cruz" - Madame Guyard_

Capítulo 5: Matrimonio

 **1.-**

Asim corrió rápidamente sintiendo el frio viento en su cara sonrojada ¿Por qué le había besado la frente? Era algo que le había nacido de la nada, una linda forma de despedirse ¿No?, entró al palacio saludando de manera amable a los esclavos que se encontraban fuera del aposento del faraón. Se arregló el cabello y se arregló el gigantesco collar que tenía alrededor del cuello.

Les sonrió a los esclavos dándoles el "permiso" de retirarse a descansar, aunque sabía que si su primo se enteraba de eso se ganaría un fuerte regaño, suspiró y luego con una gran sonrisa fingida abrió la puerta de los aposentos. Inclinó su cabeza hacia su tío luego de cerrar la puerta tras de él, al abrir la boca para saludar fue interrumpido por el faraón

─ Asim, has llegado tarde ─ La voz grave del faraón hizo que a sus sirvientes se les enchinara la piel, Asim sintió un frio terrible en su columna vertebral, después de todo, a veces su tío daba mucho miedo ─ OTRA VEZ.

─ Lo lamento, Tío ─ Asim se acercó lentamente aguantando las ganas de irse a su cuarto y hablar con Plagg el cual se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. ─ Era algo de suma urgencia…

─ Me desobedeciste ─ El faraón se levantó de su trono y sus sirvientes quitaron las uvas que se encontraban en el piso de la habitación ─ ¡Desde que tus padres fallecieron me he hecho cargo de ti! ¿Y así me pagas?

Asim bajo la cabeza suspirando, era cierto. Cuando tenía aproximadamente 6 años de edad sus padres habían fallecido por una enfermedad incurable que había sido contagiada en el momento en que habían ido a ver a los campesinos, nadie sabía que enfermedad había sido, muchos pensaron que habían sido envenenados pero nadie lo confirmó. Desde ese horrible día su tío se había hecho cargo de él como si fuera su segundo hijo, le enseñó a leer, a escribir y a como ser altanero, prepotente y frio, pero nunca le resultó.

─ Tío, de verdad, era la unión matrimonial de Mosegi… quería darle mis felicitaciones─ El faraón fijó la vista en su sobrino y se acercó lentamente, levanto la mano indicando a los esclavos que se retiraran del lugar y cosa de segundos ellos se retiraron ─ ¿Para qué me necesitabas aquí?

─ A todo hombre le llega el momento de sentar cabeza, Asim. Por lo que junto con tu primo hemos estado buscando una esposa para ti.

Asim trago saliva y palideció de forma brutal ¿Esposa? ¿Esposa para él? ¿Acaso estaban locos, chiflados y dementes?, sabía que su madre siempre quiso verlo casado con una jovencita de bien y que le diera muchos nietos y que lo amara y respetara pero ¡No pensaba casarse en este momento! Hace un par de días se había enterado que era un héroe ¡No lo iba a dejar de lado por una chica!, él era feliz soltero; no negaba que en algún momento debía casarse pero en este instante no era el mejor momento.

Sintió la mirada de su tío, sabía que no podía negarse por lo que internamente quiso lanzarse de la ventana y externamente asintió con la cabeza.

─ Por lo que sígueme

Asim siguió a su tío hacia otra habitación la cual era solo para conversaciones realmente importantes. Frente a ellos había una hermosa pintura en la pared en donde estaba la fallecida esposa de su tío, no hizo ningún comentario al contrario solo volvió a tragar saliva al ver que frente a la pintura se encontraba una larga hilera de aproximadamente 10 chicas que estaban rondando los 15-16 años, todas ellas hicieron una leve reverencia y Asim rodo los ojos.

─ Todas estas señoritas son hijas de cazadores y mercaderes de buena posición económica, todas han aceptado voluntariamente estar aquí para saber si alguna es digna de ti, acércate y ve cuál de ellas puede ser tu futura esposa.

Quiso que un akuma apareciera en este instante para poder escapar de la situación en la que el faraón lo tenía, si comprendía que tenía 19 años y que debería ya estar casado pero ¡Primero que se casara su primo, Joder!

Ninguna de ellas era de su agrado, todas parecían bastante plásticas y falsas que solo se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a la primera.

Tenía un plan.

─ Demasiado alta ─ dijo Asim señalando a la primera chica haciendo que ella lo mirara con confusión, el chico se acercó a la segunda y la miro con detenimiento ─ Demasiado rubia, no me gustan las rubias ─ siguió caminando hasta la tercera chica una mujer de cabello largo y rizado que sonreía ampliamente la chica murmuró algo como "Estoy tan feliz" pero fue interrumpida por Asim ─ demasiado positiva ─ observo a la chica número 4, las tres tenían algo en común pecas y cabello rubio ─ No me gustan las rubias y mucho menos las pecas.

Las siguientes chicas fueron rechazadas por: Ser muy delgadas, ser muy habladoras, ser muy poco inteligentes, ser muy poco divertidas etc.

Se sintió mal por decir todas esas cosas pero no quería casarse y sabía que ellas estaban locas por casarse con el sobrino del faraón. " _Estúpidas chicas hijas de cazadores"_ Pensó él

─ Retírense por favor ─ Asim dijo esas palabras frunciendo el ceño por lo que las chicas se retiraron sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el azabache al girarse a ver a su tío relajo la mirada ─ Ninguna de ella es mi estilo, Señor.

─ Pues esto no es de estilo, debes buscar esposa ─ movió su bastón señalando a su sobrino y con voz fría dijo ─ ¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer?

En cosa de segundos una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro de Asim, y sin esperarlo siquiera la imagen de Sagira se encontró en su mente, movió su cabeza de lado a lado quitando la imagen de Sagira con la pandereta en el matrimonio de Mosegi pero la imagen no se iba.

─ ¡Responde, Asim! ─ Exclamo el faraón golpeando su bastón en el piso.

─ Morena ─ dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, trago saliva cruzándose otra vez de brazos tratando de mostrar una actitud despreocupada ─ de cabello corto, _Pequeñita,_ obstinada, rebelde y desconfiada. Una chica intrépida que no tenga miedo a decir lo que piensa, alguien bastante divertida que le guste contradecir ─ Sin siquiera haberlo previsto, sin siquiera notarlo había descrito perfectamente a Sagira, Plagg en el bolsillo de la túnica no podía ocultar su sonrisa ─ Si encuentras a alguien con esas características, me casare con ella.

Él no sabía en el aprieto en que se estaba metiendo, en el aprieto en que los estaba metiendo a ambos.

─ Esas chicas siempre traen problemas.

─ Pues a mí siempre me han gustado los retos, Tío.

Asim hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del lugar cruzando los dedos, rogándoles a los dioses y a todo sacerdote que existiera para que su tío olvidara el tema y no siguiera buscando una mujer para él. Entro a sus aposentos y se recostó sobre la suave manta que estaba sobre su colcha, Plagg salió de su bolsillo para poder sacar un poco más de queso de la bandeja que estaba en una pequeña mesita.

─ ¿Morena y pequeñita? ─ Pregunto Plagg para luego meterse un gran queso a la boca y devorarlo rápidamente ─ Será que estas describiendo a la chica grosera de la pandereta.

─ Se llama Sagira, Plagg ─ alegó Asim para luego tomar un puñado de uvas y comerlas. Suspiró pesadamente, sabía perfectamente que su tío nunca se acercaba a los campesinos de bajo nivel del pueblo, es decir, sastres y hombres de la cosecha, por lo que jamás de los jamases encontraría a una mujer tan groseramente atractiva como Sagira.

¿La había llamado Atractiva?

Volvió a recordarla con la pandereta y con esa sonrisa petulante y de superioridad que tenía ese "no sé qué", Ahora quería verla ¿Por qué ese pensamiento había aparecido de la nada en su mente?

─ Hablemos sobre Chronos, Plagg ─ Comentó el azabache sentándose con las piernas cruzadas con la idea de quitar a Sagira de sus pensamientos y observar al pequeño Kwami flotar.

─ Solo quieres sacar a la chica de la pandereta de tu mente

─ PLAGG

─ De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ─ Se tragó otro pedazo de queso y se sentó en las piernas de Asim ─ Como pudiste notar la chica akumatizada no sabía de sus acciones, cuando los akumas se unen a la persona con sentimientos negativos son controlados por alguien más en este caso Chronos.

─ ¿Tiene un miraculous?

─ Si ─ Sacó un poco de queso y lo olió para luego comerlo rápidamente ─ El de la mariposa, tiene el don de controlar a los demás, los miraculous no pueden usarse para el mal ─ Lo señalo con su diminuta "mano" con aroma a queso ─ Ten en cuenta eso.

─ Si no pueden utilizarse para el mal ¿por qué Chronos está utilizándolo con ese fin?

 **2.-**

─ Esa es una buena pregunta, Sagira ─ Respondió Tikki junto a Sagira la cual lavaba la ropa aun con la corona de flores en la cabeza olvidando por completo que la tenía puesta.

─ Quizás lo obtuvo sin ser malo y de repente ¡ZAS!─ Le lanzó agua a Tikki haciéndola reír para luego seguir lavando la ropa ─ Se volvió malo y quiere controlar a todos los habitantes de Egipto ¡Esto es genial, Tikki!

La pequeña Kwami sonrió ampliamente y disfruto de los cereales que Sagira le había ofrecido en un pequeño tazón, la morena era bastante dulce cuando se lo proponía. Ella siguió hablando de lo genial que era tener un enemigo y un compañero con el cual pelear, con el cual combatir las fuerzas del mal. Tikki la siguió observando, esa chica era bastante diferente a las otras Ladybug aunque siendo sincera todas las héroes eran bastante diferentes.

Y Sagira era como una caja de sorpresas, nunca esperabas sus reacciones.

─ O Quizás quiere ser faraón y derrocar a Tutankamón de su trono ─ colgó las prendas en un improvisado colgador y se sentó sobre la muralla que se encontraba junto a su casa, como siempre lo hacía.

─ Sagira, no supongas nada ─ la pequeña Kwami flotó hasta colocarse en el hombro de la morena siendo cubierta por la corta melena.

─ Es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada por todo esto

En ese instante una de sus vecinas caminó por la calle observando que Sagira hablaba sola y que aún tenía la corona de flores en la cabeza.

─ ¡Mi niña! Si quiere buscar marido no siga hablando sola.

Sagira giró su vista hacia su vecina Isis, rodó los ojos quitándose la corona de flores y haciendo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia.

─ Ignoraré su comentario, señora Isis solo por el extraño hecho de que hoy estoy feliz.

Se bajó de la muralla y entro a su casa con una sonrisa amplia, lanzó la corona de flores sobre su colcha y se recostó sobre su manta sonriendo.

Tikki, curiosa como siempre se colocó sobre la corona de flores jugando con el cabello de Sagira.

─ ¿Por qué no quieres casarte?

Sagira soltó un pequeño bufido sin mala intención, casi siempre que decían eso ella bufaba sin siquiera notarlo, pensó bien sus palabras. ¿Por qué no quería casarse?

─ Mamá era una de las pocas mujeres que se casó por amor con mi padre, ella era tan… formidable, un ejemplo a seguir ─ Sagira se sentó en la colcha cruzada de piernas como indio y acaricio la cabeza de la Kwami ─ Ella decía que las reglas estaban para romperse…

─ Me recuerda a Alguien ─ Comentó Tikki haciéndole soltar una pequeña risa a la morena

─ Y bueno… luego de su fallecimiento me di cuenta de que lo único que a las chicas de mi edad le importaba era casarse y vivir atadas a un hombre que quizás ni conocían ─ se pasó la mano por el cabello con desgano ─ me gusta ser independiente, se leer y escribir, me gusta salir sin decirle a nadie, decir groserías, poder comentar lo mucho que odio a mis vecinas cotillas y sobre todo sentir el frio viento sobre mi rostro cuando la noche es estrellada. Si me caso siento que eso se me arrebatará ¿Comprendes? ─ Suspiro observando el espejo que estaba en su habitación Tikki suspiró también ─ Si dependo de un hombre significará hijos, casa y que todos estén pendientes de lo delgada y poco elegante que te ves. ¡Me gusta tener mis rodillas raspadas y mi cabello desordenado!

Tikki soltó una risita y al poco tiempo Sagira la siguió pensando en lo bien que se sentía tener una compañía como lo era su Kwami, sabía de antemano que Azuza tendría menos tiempo y que hablarían menos pero con la compañía de la Kwami el tiempo se pasaría volando.

─ Además en este momento ser heroína es mi prioridad ─ colocó su mano como puño esperando que la pequeña Kwami la golpeara, al hacerlo ambas sonrieron ─ Somos un equipo genial Tikki.

La pequeña Kwami le colocó la corona de flores en la cabeza a Sagira.

─ Y ¿Qué hay del chico de la mala suerte? ─ Preguntó la criatura de color rojo haciendo a Sagira rodar los ojos y tomar la pandereta que se encontraba junto a una vela aromática, movió la pandereta y sonrió de lado.

─ Asim hace que mi suerte se vaya─ Se levantó de su colcha y comenzó a jugar con la pandereta dándole golpecitos creando melodías ─ ¿Quién sabe si lo vuelvo a ver? Últimamente he sido bastante desgraciada y me he encontrado con él. ¿Crees que vuelva a aparecer, Tikki? Tu eres la voz de la razón y un símbolo de sabiduría y buena suerte ─ Le tocó la cabeza soltando una risita─ Ilumíname.

─ Estoy segurísima de que lo veras en cuanto menos lo esperes.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y rio por lo inoportuno que había sido el sonido de la puerta, Tikki se escondió en la cinta de su túnica y caminó hacia la entrada dejando la pandereta de lado.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió completamente de ver que la persona que estaba afuera de su puerta era nada más y nada menos que Asim con una sonrisa ladina y su típica mirada que avergonzaría a las estrellas del cielo.

* * *

 **Hola mis pequeños bichitos, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el nuevo capitulo de "Eres mi mala suerte", los días lunes serán capítulos más cortos que los de los días sábados por lo que pueden notar que este es algo más largo.**

 **¡Adoro sus comentarios! ¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

 **dejen comentarios, dudas, besotes, suspiros o ideas ¡Los leeré con gusto!**

 **con amor, Gwen**


	6. Una Larga velada

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"El amor a primera vista es posible,_

 _Pero siempre es buena idea echar un segundo vistazo" – Autor desconocido_

Capítulo 6: Una larga velada

 **1.-**

Sagira maldijo internamente a Tikki por tener la razón, Asim se rascó la cabeza y le sonrió a Sagira tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para saludar o simplemente una buena excusa para estar frente a ella en este momento, abrió la boca para hablar pero ella cerró la puerta en la cara.

─ ¡Hey, Sagira! ─ Exclamó Asim desde afuera tocándose la nariz que había sido golpeada por la puerta, Plagg desde su bolsillo reía en silencio después de todo, lo que Tutankamon había dicho era cierto, las chicas así traían problemas.

Adentro la morena rodaba los ojos y se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta controlando su respiración ¿Cómo demonios él sabía en donde vivía? ¿Acaso la había seguido? ¡Ese estúpido desafortunado!, Tikki se pasó la mano por su pequeña cabecita sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro ¡Adoraba el drama y el romance!

─ ¡¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?! ─ Exclamó Sagira para volver a abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Asim pasándose la mano por el cabello sin quitar su sonrisa ladina. Lo miró a los ojos pero tuvo que desviar la mirada de inmediato esos ojos eran como dos estrellas que podrían iluminar Egipto completamente. ─ ¿Eres acaso un psicópata?

─ ¡Por Atón, No! Y pues fue muy fácil ─ respondió el cruzándose de brazos como si no le tomara mucha importancia. ─ Le pregunté a Azuza, _Pequeñita_

─ Que no me llames pequeñita, Idiota ─ dijo la morena frunciendo el ceño a punto de cerrar la puerta pero el colocó la mano abriendo la puerta sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

¿Acaso iba a seguir sonriendo lo poco que restaba de tarde?

─ ¿Puedo pasar?

─NO

─ ¡Oh, Vamos! ─ Exclamó él entrando murmurando un pequeño "permiso", ella se cruzó de brazos suspirando, sabía que no iba a poder sacarlo de allí en un largo tiempo, cerró la puerta y movió sus manos para presentar su casa.

─ Dado que no te irás bienvenido a mi humilde morada, _Señor mala suerte_ ─ Asim se giró para observar la casa desde todas las perspectivas posibles, se sentó sobre una pequeña silla de manera y Sagira se sentó sobre la mesa de concreto que tenían haciendo que se vieran de la misma estatura, Asim sonrió más ampliamente al observarla con más detenimiento.

Realmente era hermosa.

Sagira al notar que el chico estaba embobado observándola le dio un golpe en el hombro para luego bufar.

─ Ahora, ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí? ─ Preguntó sin pelos en la lengua, sin obtener respuesta del chico ¿Qué podía responderle? Porque un "sabes que estaba hablando con mi Kwami y quise verte" no era una buena razón; al menos no ahora. ─ Más te vale que sea una buena respuesta porque mi padre llegará pronto y créeme que no le hará gracia que un chico esté aquí.

─ oh bueno, ya sabes… ─ se rascó la nuca intentando pensar bien sus palabras, un paso en falso y sería expulsado de casa de la chica, notó que aun llevaba la corona de flores ─ ¿Acaso te casaras pronto?

─ Escucha, si crees que por ser tú me casare contigo estar muuuy equivocado ─ Respondió ella bajándose de la mesa de cemento para cruzarse de brazos frente a él, rodó los ojos y se quitó la corona de flores para dejarla en el lugar en donde había estado sentada anteriormente.

─ ¿Que? ¡No! ─ Exclamó Asim con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, vio como Sagira se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

─ ¡¿Entonces cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí?! ─ Exclamó ella inflando un poco las mejillas enojada, expresión que a Asim le pareció de lo más adorable.

La morena estaba quedándose sin paciencia ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía porque estaba allí frente a ella con las mejillas sonrojadas?, bufó con molestia rogando que su suerte volviera a ser la de antes cuando ella era bastante afortunada (justo antes de conocer a Asim) y su padre no apareciera porque la regañaría como todo padre haría o quizás se harían malentendidos.

─ Quería verte ─ dijo el azabache bajando la mirada hacia sus sandalias, Sagira abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró de inmediato sin salir de su expresión de sorpresa y confusión, levanto una ceja cuando Asim le colocó la corona de flores sobre su cabeza al momento en que ella bajaba sus manos dejándolas a sus costados y ella retrocedió un paso sin entender que demonios estaba pasando en este momento.

No sabía que decir era primera vez que un chico la dejaba sin habla y cuando había pensado la respuesta sarcástica perfecta la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al padre de Sagira el cual llevaba varias bolsas hechas con tela.

─ Hola Sagi… ─ comenzó a decir el hombre pero al ver a aquel muchacho tan cerca de su hija frunció el ceño y dejo caer las bolsas ─ ¿Quién eres?

Sagira se giró y maldijo la suerte que estaba teniendo y se quitó la corona de flores dejándola sobre la mesa de mala gana, le mostró una dulce sonrisa a su padre y miró con odio a Asim el cual se estaba acercando al hombre, el padre de Sagira era más alto que Asim por lo que el azabache tuvo que levantar un poco la vista para verlo, había fruncido el ceño y el joven trago saliva.

Maldita suerte.

─ Él es Asim, padre ─ Dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos otra vez ─ Hoy fue la unión matrimonial de Azuza, él me trajo a casa es como una sanguijuela no te puedes sacar de encima. Asim, él es mi padre Abasi.

Al escuchar el nombre del padre de Sagira tragó saliva nuevamente ¿En serio se llamaba Abasi? Porque tenía muy bien puesto el nombre de "Severo".

─ Es un gusto, señor Abasi ─ Dijo Asim moviendo la cabeza realizando una pequeña reverencia la cual sorprendió al hombre, la gente…campesina solía darse un apretón de manos, no realizar una reverencia. ─ Señor, usted se me hace algo conocido… ¿Nos hemos visto en algún momento de nuestra existencia?

─ Sagira, este chico habla raro ¿Dónde dices que lo encontraste? ─ preguntó el señor Abasi levantando una ceja haciendo que Sagira soltara una pequeña risita nerviosa mirando al azabache, Asim miró a la morena haciendo que ella desviara la mirada de inmediato un tanto ruborizado─ También te me haces conocido

Ambos hombres se miraron por unos momentos hasta que Asim lo recordó. La pintura de la tumba de sus padres, pero no mencionó nada simplemente sonrió dándose cuenta de que había empezado a Atardecer.

─ Fue un placer conocerlo, pero debo retirarme…─ Comenzó a decir el chico pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por el padre de Sagira.

─ ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?

La chica que se había acercado a levantar las bolsas del piso las dejó caer de golpe al escuchar las estúpidas palabras que su padre había pronunciado.

─ ¡Que! ─ Exclamó ella arrugando la nariz haciendo que su padre le tocara la nariz de manera dulce aligerando la expresión del rostro de ella ─ ¡No puede quedarse! ¡Nadie lo invito!

─ Es mi invitado, pequeña Sagira

Asim se aguantó las ganas de reír ante el apodo de la chica por lo que solo aceptó la invitación a comer.

¿Quién diría que aquel hombre serio supiera contar chistes tan graciosos?

Sagira obligó a Asim a ayudarla a colocar la mesa, es decir, los tazones, servicio y jarrones para el jugo de naranjas que había exprimido hace un par de minutos el padre de la morena. Nunca en su vida Asim había puesto la mesa, nunca en su vida se había sentado junto a los demás a comer y hablar tantas cosas juntas. El señor Abasi al enterarse de que Asim era el sobrino del faraón comenzó a reír pensando que era un chiste pero al notar la expresión seria de su hija y que tenía su mano en su frente como diciendo "Trágame tierra y no me devuelvas a la vida" notó que era cierto, Asim le dijo que buena manera que no lo tratara diferente y que la verdad es que no solía decirle a la gente que era el sobrino del faraón dado que simplemente era un título y él era simplemente Asim. La cena continuó sin ningún problema mayor a que el azabache se quemara la lengua con el trozo de carne recién cocido y Sagira no había abierto la boca en toda la velada.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan desafortunada?

Miró a Asim el cual continuaba hablando con su padre hasta que un bostezo se hizo presente en la boca del muchacho.

Era el momento para sacarlo de su casa.

─ Oh que lastima, Asim tiene sueño ─ Dijo ella con un tono lastimero bastante fingido ─ el _señor mala suerte_ tiene que irse.

Se levantó de la silla y tomo del brazo a Asim levantándolo para dejarlo en la puerta pero el hombre los detuvo.

─ ¿Puedes cuidarla? ─ Preguntó Abasi al azabache dejando bastante atónita a la morena.

─ ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?! ─ Exclamó la morena soltando del brazo a Asim el cual también se mostraba bastante sorprendido.

─ Debo ir donde la señora Neferu a pintar sus paredes, me pagará muy bien. ─ Respondió a su hija y al muchacho. Tomó sus bolsas con utensilios para luego palmear en la espalda a Asim de manera amistosa y una sonrisa se formó en la boca del azabache. ─ volveré mañana.

El hombre caminó hacia la puerta pero Sagira fue más rápida y se colocó frente a esta bloqueando la pasada.

─ ¡Padre! Y si este desafortunado es un violador del Nilo como los que trataron de llevarse a la vecina Isis.

Ambos hombres rodaron los ojos, Abasi besó en la frente a su hija y se retiró sin decir ninguna palabra más, Asim por su parte le desordenó el cabello a la muchacha haciendo que ella lo empujara fuertemente doblándose la mano por accidente.

Soltó un gritito más de frustración y odio que de dolor, Asim se preocupó de inmediato y le tomó la mano derecha con suavidad.

─ ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ─ Preguntó el azabache con rapidez, Sagira retiró la mano con rapidez observando los ojos del chico y volvió a cruzarse de brazos ignorando que la muñeca le dolia.

─ Estoy bien. Esta es la parte en que te vas ¿No lo crees?

─No me iré, el señor Abasi confía en que me quedaré contigo ─ Sagira bufo y Asim colocó su brazo en la puerta acorralándola mostrándole una sonrisa ladina y bastante coqueta que en cierta parte sorprendió a la muchacha ─ ¿Acaso me temes, _pequeñita Sagira_?

─ Espero te pudras en el infierno con todos los pecadores

Asim soltó una carcajada y volvió a desordenarle el cabello de manera dulce.

─ Ni creas que te coqueteaba, es solo que me gusta verte nerviosa ─ Desde el bolsillo del chico Plagg rodó los ojos y se golpeó la frente

─ Si claro ─ dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona

─ Además no eres mi tipo

Era la mentira más grande que Asim había dicho en toda su corta existencia.

 **2.-**

Sagira le lanzó una manta a Asim y le entregaba algo parecido a una almohada rellena de hojas recolectadas en el Nilo.

─ Tu duermes en el suelo, yo en la colcha ¿Comprendes? ─ Preguntó Sagira sentada en la colcha observando como Asim levantaba una ceja sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, dejó las mantas en el piso y observo el aposento de Sagira, era bastante pequeño pero tenía lo justo y necesario.

Sagira salió del cuarto con la excusa de ir por algo de comer pero la razón era hablar con Tikki, la pequeña criatura roja salió de la cinta de la chica con una sonrisa dulce.

─ No quiero que estés incomoda en la cinta durante toda la noche, Tikki ─ Le dijo Sagira suspirando y sintiéndose mal ─ Y no quiero que el _señor desafortunado_ te encuentre.

Tikki besó la mejilla de su portadora sonriendo ampliamente y diciendo que estaría en la cocina durante la noche y que no se preocupara.

Cuando Sagira volvió a subir se encontró con la sorpresa de que Asim se había quedado dormido sobre la colcha de Sagira, ella soltó un bufido molesta al verlo con los ojos cerrados respirando suavemente.

Tomó la pandereta que estaba en su cuarto y estaba dispuesta a golpearlo con ella pero comenzó a sonreír entre sueños susurrando con suavidad un nombre.

 _Sagira…Pequeña Sagira._

Ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se acercó a él sentándose en el suelo para estar mucho más cerca, Tikki observaba todo desde la puerta al igual que Plagg el cual había estado de acuerdo en salir de la habitación por petición de su portador.

─ ¿Qué piensas de Sagira? ─ Preguntó la chica sintiéndose como una niña a punto de conocer un secreto importante, Asim abrió la boca y la morena aguantó la respiración con emoción apretando fuertemente la pandereta.

─ _chica grosera de la pandereta_ ─ murmuró Asim y lo único que se escuchó después de eso fue el golpe la pandereta en la frente de Asim y el fuerte sonido de la caída del chico al suelo.

Detrás de la puerta Tikki y Plagg se golpeaban la frente en un Face Palm.

Asim se levantó del suelo tocándose la frente sin entender que mierda había pasado, Sagira se levantó también y le lanzó la pandereta con una expresión de odio eterno.

─ ¡¿Que te sucede?! ─ Pregunto gritando Asim para luego tocarse el torso descubierto en donde la chica le había lanzado la pandereta. ¿Qué había sucedido? Lo único que recordaba era pedirle a Plagg que durmiera en otro lugar y buscara queso.

─ ¡No soy grosera!

─ ¿De qué hablas, _pequeñita?_

─ ¡Hablas en sueños! ¡Me llamaste la chica grosera de la pandereta!.

Asim durante más de diez minutos estuvo discutiendo con Sagira tratando de decirle que no había dicho eso y que talvez se había confundido, Sagira continuo enojada y cuando caminó a su colcha para ir a dormir el azabache la tomó del brazo evitando que se fuera a dormir, inhalo profundamente para meditar un poco lo que iba a decir.

─ No te encuentro, Grosera, más bien todo lo contrario─ dijo él pasándole la mano por el cabello haciendo que ella desviara la mirada incomoda.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ─ Preguntó Sagira sin hacer el intento de zafarse de agarre de Asim, levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos profundos del muchacho.

─ Eres bastante atractivamente grosera… ─ ella rodó los ojos ─ ¡No en el mal sentido!, te encuentro interesante, eres como una emm… eres bastante… ya sabes, ¿genial?

Esa no era la palabra que Asim estaba buscando, quería decir que era bastante ideal, divertida y sensualmente grosera pero su cabeza y corazón no estaban trabajando bien en este momento.

Quedaron con la idea de olvidar lo sucedido y hablaron durante un largo rato lanzándose apodos que solo ellos entenderían y contando cosas de su vida cotidiana, entre todas las cosas que Sagira había hablado estaba lo de "No casarse", él sintió un deja vú el que ignoro respirando de manera suave al pensar en que su padre no la encontraría digna para él, que equivocado estaba.

Al momento de dormir a eso de pasada la medianoche, Sagira le sonrió y fue la primera en dormirse, cuanto Asim estuvo seguro de que ella estaba durmiendo la observo por unos instantes, ¿Qué tenia ella que no lo tuvieran otras chicas?, le besó la frente y luego se acostó en el frio suelo con las mantas.

Ambos habían olvidado que tenían que reunirse en la torre más alta como su Ladybug y Chatnoir.

* * *

 **Hola mis bichitos, este es el capitulo de hoy espero que les guste el próximo capitulo tendrá más acción y conoceremos mucho más a Chronos y a los akumas.**

 **Todos sus Review me hacen bastante feliz, de verdad, me hacen sentir bastante maravillas y lo único que puedo decir es Gracias, este capitulo va dedicado a cada uno de ustedes.**

 **Espero leerlos en los comentarios, con suspiros, reclamos, correcciones e ideas.**

 **Los veré más pronto de lo que creen, en serio.**

 **Los amo un montón, GWEN**

 **PD: Los invito a leer mis demás historias las cuales se encuentran en mi perfil 7u7**


	7. Descontrolas mi vivir

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Tus hirientes palabras pueden agitar mi corazón sin dificultad_

 _con dulzura e ironía descontrolan aún más mi vivir" - Honeyworks_

Capítulo 7: Descontrolas mi vivir

 **1.-**

Una pequeña mariposa se unía a un guardia del palacio que acababa de ser destituido, iba caminando entre los caminos de trigo hasta que la mariposa se posó en su frente, en donde estaba el cintillo que tenían la mayoría de los guardias y escuchó las palabras del "Amo" del miraculous de la mariposa.

 _"Hortsh, Soy Chronos ¿Quieres ser considerado rey? Consígueme los miraculous y puedo convertirte en lo que quieras"_

Hortsh sonrió de lado, ahora transformado en una representación de los dioses que solían pintar en las murallas del antiguo Egipto, llevaba una armadura y una espada, corriendo se alejó de los campos de trigo con su espada rompió varios puestos de cosecha y la gente al ver a aquella persona estaba causando destrozos y que parecía no ser una persona especifica rogaron a Atón* que los salvara o que mandará a aquellos elegidos por él que estaban velando por su seguridad.

A pocos Kilómetros de allí se encontraba Asim conversando con Mosegi, era la primera visita que le hacía desde el matrimonio y eso había sido hace casi un mes, Azuza había ido por fruta al mercado por lo que ambos estaban sentados junto a la mesa bebiendo un poco de jugo de uvas.

─ ¿Cómo te va la vida de casado? ─ Preguntó el azabache para luego beber un largo trago de jugo, Mosegi sonrió ampliamente y le ofreció un poco de pan.

─ Bastante bien ─ Respondió el hombre sin quitar su sonrisa de felicidad, era cierto después de todo, casarse con Azuza había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Azuza era un rayo de sol que siempre estaba preocupada por él antes de que fuera al trabajo. ─ ¿Qué tal tu vida de soltero?

Asim soltó una pequeña carcajada.

─ Normal como siempre, escapando de las prometidas que mi tío me trae ─ respondió el azabache sin quitar la sonrisa ladina.

Tal y como Asim lo había dicho los consejeros del faraón habían estado visitando a las hijas de los cazadores y mercaderes en busca de la mujer descrita por Asim, todas las semanas llegaban chicas morenas con la ilusión de que el sobrino del faraón las escogiera como esposas sin éxito, a pesar de que cada una era bella y esbelta ninguna era lo que Asim estaba buscando por lo que cada una de ellas fueron rechazadas.

Mosegi chocó su jarrón de jugo contra el de Asim brindando al momento en que reían ambos como los grandes amigos que siempre habían sido. Se habían conocido cuando eran pequeños, en el mercado, Asim se había perdido luego de haber escapado del palacio, Mosegi junto con su familia le dieron de comer y lo llevaron al palacio con su tío el cual por primera vez en su vida parecía bastante preocupado.

─ Y ¿Qué hay de Sagira? ─ Preguntó Mosegi levantando sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo con expresión coqueta haciendo que volviera a reír pero estaba vez con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al pensar en la chica morena.

No se habían visto mucho, solo un par de veces por que Sagira había estado evitándolo a cada momento, no importa cuántas veces él hubiera tocado la puerta de su casa ella nunca abría por lo que tenía que recurrir al plan el cual Plagg y él llamaban "el mercado", ir a verla mientras ella iba a hacer trueque al mercado, asustarla e invitarla a dar un paseo junto al Nilo.

¡Nada podía salir mal!

─ Oh pues… ─ Un grito afuera de la casa alerto a ambos muchachos, se levantaron y abrieron la puerta para observar a aquel hombre akumatizado destrozando los puestos de las personas.

Era el momento para volver a ser Chatnoir, cuando miró a su lado Mosegi ya no se encontraba junto a él, más bien iba corriendo entre el desastre que había en busca de su esposa.

Asim cerró la puerta para que nadie lo viera transformarse, Plagg salió de su bolsillo con sus patitas cruzadas mostrando molestias.

─ ¡Que impertinente! ─ Exclamó el Kwami con desagrado refiriéndose al hecho de que Mosegi estaba arriesgando su vida en busca de su mujer ─ No entiendo porque se vuelven locos los hombres por las chicas.

Asim rodo los ojos y choco su puño contra la pequeña pata del Kwami tratando de hacerlo reir sin esfuerzo.

Luego de decir las palabras "Plagg, Transformame", Chatnoir salió por la puerta trasera y tomo entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña que estaba a punto de ser golpeada por la espada y la dejó en un lugar seguro para luego subir al tejado de una casa.

─ Es muy temprano para despertar a los gatos de la calle ¿No lo crees? ─ Dijo Chatnoir con voz coqueta para luego observar a su alrededor esperando que Ladybug apareciera.

¿En dónde estaba su compañera?

Con su bastón intentó golpear al sujeto sin ningún éxito dado que era bastante rápido y lo esquivo desapareciendo ante los ojos del minino.

─ ¡Cuidado Chat! ─ Exclamó Ladybug haciendo que el héroe saltara del tejado, el villano había estado tras de él con una espada que era bastante filosa.

Ladybug le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su compañero ¡Como es que podía ser tan descuidado!, el sujeto se acercó rápidamente y con agilidad ambos lo esquivaron observando en donde podría estar el akuma.

─ ¡ENTREGADME SUS MIRACULOUS Y UN SACRIFICIO! ─ Exclamó con voz grave Hortsh haciendo que a Ladybug se le enchinara la piel, en ese momento Hortsh levantó su espada e intentó golpearla pero ella no era lo suficiente rápida y Chatnoir la tomó entra sus brazos y lo esquivó de manera rápida.

─ Demoraste en llegar, _Bello escarabajo_ ─ Dijo Chatnoir sonriendo un poco y utilizando su bastón como sable golpeando la espada del hombre akumatizado ─ Lo distraeré aleja a la gente del lugar.

Ladybug asintió mientras que comenzaba a llevar a todos los espectadores dentro de sus casas con rapidez, entre toda la gente vio a Azuza escondida tras una muralla, la chica se acercó soltando un bufido.

─ Lárguense de aquí, a mi señal ─ Les dijo Ladybug a Azuza y a su marido, espero a que Chatnoir le diera un buen golpe al akumatizado y Ladybug levanto la mano haciendo que el joven matrimonio entrara a su propia casa dando las gracias con una amplia sonrisa, La morena simplemente sonrió y exclamó Lucky Charm y cayó una espada roja con puntos la cual le lanzó a Chatnoir (que la atrapó como un experto) para que pudiera seguir defendiéndose, lanzó su yoyo hacia las piernas de Hortsh haciendo que cayera al suelo de golpe.

─ _Mi bella Catarina_ ─ Dijo Chatnoir sonriendo para golpear la mano del hombre haciendo que soltara la espada y el muchacho la lanzara lejos. ─ Creo saber en dónde está el Akuma

El akumatizado comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se levantó quitándose el agarre del yoyo, al tener una gran velocidad fue corriendo hacia Ladybug y la tomó de cuello levantándola haciéndole soltar el yoyo.

─ ¡ _BICHITO!_ ─ exclamó Chatnoir acercándose observando como Ladybug a pesar de estar asfixiándose trataba de alcanzar el cintillo del hombre, al quitárselo lo lanzó con dificultad al suelo y Chatnoir utilizando su Cataclismo lo destrozó haciendo que la mariposa comenzara a volar.

La muchacha levanta su yoyo con lágrimas en los ojos, las piernas temblando atrapando la mariposa para poder purificarlo, al hacerlo el akumatizado cayó al piso de boca. Chatnoir tomó a Ladybug entre sus brazos entregándole la espada.

─ Mi-Miraculous Lady..bug ─ Murmuró con dificultad lanzando la espada logrando que todo volviera a la normalidad.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir pero Ladybug no se sentía muy bien y tenía un par de marcas en el cuello, este akumatizado había sido bastante fuerte en comparación con las anteriores.

─ Bien hecho, belleza ─ Murmuró el sonriendo, los aretes de ella sonaron y el anillo de Chatnoir también, él tenía la intención de llevarla a algún lugar seguro pero ella se soltó del agarre sonriendo con altanería sin quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos

─ Tú hiciste todo el trabajo…Minino, te veré mañana ─ y con esas últimas palabras se largó del lugar dejando a Chatnoir total y completamente preocupado por su compañera.

Se sentía humillada y débil, nunca había llorado frente a las personas y había llorado porque alguien la había estado asfixiando, Tikki estaba colocándole un poco de alcohol sobre las heridas del cuello haciendo que Sagira hiciera un gesto de dolor y un chillido lastimero.

─ Duele mucho, Tikki ─ murmuró Sagira secándose un poco las lágrimas, la pequeña Kwami le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla tratando se hacerla sonreír sin éxito ─ Me vi débil y fallé… Soy una porquería de Heroína.

─ ¿Dónde quedo la Sagira grosera y sarcástica? ─ Preguntó Tikki colocándole una toalla húmeda en el cuello dado que tenía unas marcas bastante feas alrededor del cuello y el villano tenia uñas bastante largas por lo que tenía rasguños.

Sagira bufó quitándose las lágrimas para volver a ser la Sagira de siempre, Tikki sonrió un poco sentándose junto a ella en la colcha.

─ Es solo que… estoy algo humillada, le dejé todo el trabajo a Chatnoir

─ Sagi, aun estás aprendiendo a ser heroína ¡Eres una gran Ladybug! ─Exclamó la criaturita haciendo reir a Sagira, Asintió con dificultad levantándose de la colcha junto con Tikki.

Si, era un trabajo difícil el ser heroína pero ¿Valía la pena? Si, lo valía completamente. Estaba ayudando a los campesinos que nunca tenían ayuda y además estaba liberando a Egipto del mal. Sagira al pensar en eso poco le importo el dolor del cuello ¡Ella estaba ayudando a la gente! ¡A la mierda el dolor, ella era una heroína poderosa!

Se acordó de un momento a otro que debía ir a cambiar un par de cosas al mercado por lo que con ayuda de Tikki se colocó una túnica con sombrero color café oscuro** para ocultarse un poco en caso de necesitar "Algo extra" y para que nadie notara las marcas de su cuello.

El señor Abasi había estado trabajando demasiado por lo que se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto y no se dio ni cuenta de que su hija había salido azotando la pared, Tikki estaba escondida en el sombrero ya que al ser tan ancho y grande era bastante espacioso y de esa manera podría conversar con Sagira sin problema alguno, miró las marcas en el cuello de la muchacha y se sintió mal por causarle problemas.

─ Lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto, Sagira ─ Le murmuró Tikki haciendo que la morena de pelo corto sonriera con un poco con dulzura.

─ No lo lamentes ─ Susurró la chica mientras caminaba hacia el mercado, cerca de la casa de Mosegi y Azuza ─ Me gusta ser heroína, además no es tu cul-culpa ─ Carraspeó un poco ya que le dolía la garganta ─ Últimamente he sido desafortunada ¿No lo crees?

Tikki y ella soltaron una pequeña risa, era cierto después de todo últimamente tenía una terrible suerte, se había doblado la mano golpeando a Asim, Casi se caía al Nilo por ir a buscar agua, se tropezó en las escaleras cuando su padre había llegado del trabajo y ahora casi moría estrangulada.

La suerte no estaba de su lado.

Se acercó a la mujer que cambiaba naranjas y observo que tenía unas manzanas verdes que se veían bastante apetitosas; de la bolsa de tela que tenía en la mano sacó un poco de quesillo que había conseguido.

─ ¡Sagira! ─ Exclamó la señora sonriendo ampliamente y la muchacha rodó los ojos, no le agradaba mucho la señora Chione pero ella le daba más manzanas que a los demás a pesar de que la morena rechazó más de cuatro veces a su hijo.

¡Chisise era completamente desesperante!

─ Hola señora Chione de Urbi ─ Dijo Sagira sin tomarle demasiada importancia a la mujer mientras sacaba varias Manzanas y naranjas colocándolas en su bolsa de tela, Tikki que susurró en el oído que las peras se veían muy ricas por lo que también sacó un par de peras.

─ ¿Qué piensas del matrimonio de Azuza?

Ahí venia la conversación que sabía que tendría, rodo los ojos con desagrado y le entregó el queso blanco.

─ Fue bonito, fui su testigo

Al decir eso la señora Chione tomó las manos de la chica sorprendiéndola con una sonrisa amplia provocando que Sagira la mirara con desagrado e incomodidad.

─ ¿Y no has pensado en casarte? ─ Le preguntó la señora regordeta de cabello negro, Sagira bufó ─ Porque Chisise…

Sagira quitó sus manos interrumpiendo a la mujer, la miro con el ceño fruncido y sacó una manzana para morderla con desdén.

─ Rechacé a Chisise cuatro veces ¿Quiere que lo vuelva rechazar? ─ Pregunto Sagira entregándole a manzana mordida a la mujer de manera grosera, escuchó las risitas de Tikki desde su sombrero y sonrió de manera altanera.

─ ¡Eres una chica grosera! ─ Exclamó la señora golpeando su puesto de manzanas, la chica levanto una ceja y se pasó una mano por el cuello que le dolía demasiado, iba a tener que colocarse más paños húmedos. ─ ¡Necesitas a alguien que te dé una lección!

Luego de esa exclamación levantó su mano dispuesta a abofetear a la morena cuando la mano de Chione se acercó a Sagira levantó el brazo cubriéndose por lo que el golpe no le llegó.

─ ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ─ Exclamó la mujer captando la atención de las personas que caminaban por los alrededores.

─ ¿Y a usted no le da vergüenza estar ofreciendo a su hijo como si fuera un trozo de queso? ─ Preguntó Sagira sin quitar expresión de disgusto, sacó otra manzana y la mordió sin importar que no la había pagado. Se giró acomodándose mejor el sombrero y maldijo su maldita mala suerte porque ahora frente a ella estaba Chisise con su piel morena, cabello perfectamente peinado (Todo un niño de mamá) y bastante alto a su edad de 17 años.

Chisise sonrió a la morena mostrando su perfecta dentadura y Sagira bufó cruzándose de brazos con la bolsa colgando del codo.

─ ¿Tan mal partido soy? ─ Preguntó Chisise a lo que la muchacha asintió lentamente por culpa de su cuello porque de ser que estaba bien hubiera asentido eufóricamente. ─ Pero eres perfecta para mí, podríamos salir… casarnos, tener hijos, vivir juntos seriamos una buena pareja ¡Cásate conmigo!

¡Atón porque me castigas de esta manera!- Pensó la chica.

Miró entre toda la gente ideando un buen plan de salida para irse, entre todo el gentío estaba su salvación y era primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente agradecida de que estuviera allí.

Asim estaba caminando entre la gente con su torso descubierto (como siempre) y con una túnica en la cadera color blanca, llevaba un arete en la parte de arriba de su oreja izquierda y un collar bastante sencillo colgando alrededor de su cuello, traía la cabeza gacha como preocupado.

Sagira levantó la mano saludando a Asim haciendo que Chisise se girara frunciendo el ceño sin entender mucho.

─ ¡ASIM! ─ Gritó Sagira haciendo que el azabache levantara la vista encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de Sagira, él sonrió ampliamente acelerando el paso corriendo hacia la chica, Tikki rápidamente se escondió en la cinta de la túnica de la muchacha ya que la morena sabía que haría Asim.

Asim le desordenó el cabello con ojos brillantes y sonrisa dulce, Sagira sonrío de lado volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

─ ¿Cómo estas, _Pequeña Sagira_? ─ Ella rodó los ojos golpeándolo levemente en el brazo con simpatía cosa que sorprendió a Asim.

─ No me llames _Pequeña_ ─ lo miro con expresión de auxilio señalando de manera casi invisible a Chisise.

─ _Pequeñita…_ ─ Se corrigió el muchacho con voz cantarina para luego soltar una carcajada que hizo a Sagira arrugar la nariz.

Chisise señaló a Asim con molestia al momento en que Asim le tocaba la nariz a Sagira (Como lo había hecho el señor Abasi) haciendo que la expresión de ella se suavizara.

─ ¿Quién es este, Sagira? ─ Preguntó Chisise apuntando a Asim con molestia ─ ¡Acaso me estas cambiando por el!

El azabache frunció el ceño apartando la mano de Chisise de su torso para luego tomar la mano de Sagira. Tenía un plan. Sagira levanto la vista observando la expresión dura que ahora tenía Asim en su rostro.

─ _Mi pequeña Sagira_ ─ Dijo Asim y lo primero que pensó Sagira fue "Voy a matarte porque no soy de nadie, idiota" ─ ¿Este plebeyo te está molestando?

La morena aguanto la risa, Chisise estaba completamente rojo y ahora cruzado de brazos miró a Sagira la cual de repente se agarró del brazo de Asim como si llevaran mucho tiempo saliendo.

─ _Cariño_ ─ Dijo ella provocando que el azabache la mirara son una sonrisa ladina ─ Solo déjalo, el muy tonto aún cree que estoy SOLTERA.

Le beso la mejilla de manera coqueta al azabache haciendo que Asim suavizara su expresión, No entendía que estaba pasando pero lo disfrutaría al máximo.

─ No te acerques a mi futura esposa ¿Oiste? ─ Asim le dijo a Chisise señalándolo con el dedo como si fuera una amenaza.

─ ¡No te creo ni un poco! ─ Exclamo Chisise.

Y ante la mirada de todos los presentes Asim tomando de sorpresa a Sagira de la barbilla e inclinándose un poco puso en práctica el plan B.

Besarla

La besó al principio lentamente sintiendo como las mariposas revoloteaban en su interior, luego la besó mucho más intensamente los labios de la chica eran el paraíso con sabor a manzana verde, Sagira por su parte no salía de su sorpresa cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel beso que la había descolocado por completo, los labios de Asim eran suaves y el beso que le estaba dando era demasiado…asombroso, olvidó por completo que todo era una mentira y sonrió en el beso sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban

Al cortar el beso él sonrío y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Chisise

─ ¿Ahora me crees?

Con Sagira de la mano se retiró del mercado, a Sagira le temblaban las manos por la intensidad del beso y las mejillas un estaban rojas ¡¿Qué acababa de pasar?! ¡La había besado! Siguió caminando entre el tumulto de gente tratando de quitar de su mente la imagen de Asim besándola. Él por su parte estaba muriendo de emoción ¡Había besado a Sagira! ¡A Sagira! La chica iba a matarlo, de eso estaba seguro

La morena le soltó la mano cuando ya estaban lo bastante lejos del mercado y Asim se giró sonriéndole de lado.

Ambos se detuvieron quedándose frente a frente observándose, ella tratando de volver a su postura de chica seria y algo grosera que solía ser pero al fruncir el ceño y tener las mejillas sonrojadas no se veía muy…ruda, más bien se veía tierna.

─ Emm… ─ carraspeó un poco pasándose la mano por el cuello para luego colocarse el sombrero sobre su corta cabellera ─ Fue bastante conveniente que parecieras, _Señor desafortunado_.

Asim sonrió de lado hasta que notó algo diferente en ella, en su cuello habían marcas, rasguños. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y mostró preocupación acercándose más para verla, ella retrocedió cruzada de brazos.

─ ¿Él te hizo eso?

Instintivamente Sagira se llevó la mano al cuello ideando rápidamente una excusa.

─ No ─ Respondió para luego idear una respuesta mucho mejor, lo empujo algo fuerte─ ¡¿Porque tengo que darte explicaciones?!

El chico la tomo de la cintura acercándola suavemente para acariciarle el cuello suavemente.

─ ¿Has ido con un sanador? ─ Preguntó Asim quitándole el sombrero con suavidad, el corazón de Sagira había comenzado a latir con mucho más rapidez ¡No entendía que estaba sucediéndole!, quizás estaba enferma, Si, eso debía de ser.

─ No, no todos somos sobrinos del Faraón, _Idiota_ ─ la morena rodo los ojos sacando una manzana para ofrecérsela, él la tomo con suavidad y la guardó en el bolsillo en donde no estaba Plagg.─ Además no es tan grave.

─ Ven al palacio conmigo ─ Las palabras de Asim la sorprendieron bastante ¿Era cierto lo que él le estaba diciendo?, le acarició la mejilla y ella levantó ambas cejas con incredulidad ─ Los sanadores te darán ungüentos o hierbas medicinales.

Sagira aligeró sus hombros los cuales habían estado bastante tensa al estar tan cerca del chico, él le soltó la cintura y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella se mostró algo más…simpática.

─ Gracias…Pero no puedo pagarte, _Idiota_

Era la oportunidad perfecta para el plan que tenía en primer lugar y con una sonrisa traviesa le dijo.

─ Como pago acepto un paseo por el Nilo, _pequeña Sagira._

Esta vez ella no lo regaño

 **3.-**

El atardecer en Egipto era lo más bello que los humanos podían ver, los colores se veían maravillosos y mucho más si estaban junto al Nilo. Caminaban junto al Nilo en silencio, no porque no tuvieran tema de conversación por el contrario tenían mucho de qué hablar especialmente sobre una palabra con dos silabas.

Be-so

Sagira había aceptado el paseo con la condición de que llegara temprano a casa, para ella temprano era llegar en la madrugada y para Asim no hubo ningún problema después de todo no quería llegar a su hogar y ver a la infinita fila de chicas obsesionadas con él.

─ Oye, Sagira ─ Comenzó a decir Asim ella al girarse tropezó con una roca cayendo al Nilo, gracias a Atón, la corriente no era fuerte y ella había alcanzado a salir rápidamente por lo que solo quedo completamente empapada al igual que Tikki, El azabache soltó un fuerte carcajada provocando que la morena frunciera el ceño

─ ¡Joder, Eres mi mala suerte! ─ Exclamó quitándose el sombrero y estrujándose su corta cabellera tratando de no seguir escurriendo agua, soltó un bufido y un quejido de dolor por el tirón que le había dado en el cuello, Asim preocupado la invito a sentarse sobre la arena, las palabras punzantes que ella decía hacían estremecer al chico, esa voz tan dulce pero ruda era increíble.

Se sentaron la arena observando como el sol estaba tras las pirámides escondiéndose provocando que el cielo se llenara de tonalidades anaranjadas y amarillas con toques de rojo, ella sonrió un poco pasándose la mano por el cabello para luego comer una manzana que traía en la bolsa, Asim mordió la manzana que había guardado en el bolsillo y vio como Sagira observaba la manzana con detenimiento.

Ella se veía hermosa… a pesar de estar toda mojada por culpa de la caída.

Era el momento perfecto para hablar.

─ _Señorita casi desafortunada_ ─ Comenzó a decir el azabache provocando que ella dirigiera su mirada hacia él, levantó una ceja en señal de que lo estaba escuchando y mordió la manzana ─ Sobre lo del beso…

Sagira escupió el trozo de manzana y comenzó a toser con nerviosismo ¿En serio quería hablar de eso? ¡Ella no quería recordarlo!

─ Lamento haberte besado de improvisto, no fue lo más educado del mundo ─ continuó Asim ─ Pero estabas en problemas… y bueno te ayudé…Aunque el beso…

Esta es la parte en la que ella quería esconderse no quería escucharlo decir que lo lamentaba, que no quería besarla que fue para ayudarla. Rodó los ojos pensando en que de igual manera ella debía de darle las gracias por salvarla de Chisise que estaba segura de que iría a molestarla al día siguiente.

─ El beso estuvo increíble ─ Declaró Asim haciendo que ella abriera la boca por la sorpresa ¿Acababa de decir lo que creía que dijo?, tragó saliva con dificultad y mordió la manzana pensando en una respuesta sarcástica que darle pero no había nada en su mente. ─ Es solo que… eres tan…

¿Era nerviosismo lo que sentía?, las manos de Sagira temblaban y no sabía cómo actuar ¿Acaso esta era una confesión? ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDO! ¡ERAN ALGO COMO AMIGOS!

 _"¿Entonces porque tu corazón está acelerado?"-_ -le reclamó su conciencia.

─ Grosera, malhumorada, una caja de sorpresas, narcisista ─ Respondió ella contando con los dedos mientras decía cada una de sus cualidades, haciendo que el muchacho se relajara un poco más porque era un manojo de nervios.

─ No olvides decir "irritante y _pequeñita"_

Él sonrió un poco más y le dio un leve empujo amistoso el cual ella respondió con un fuerte golpe en el hombro que hizo soltar un pequeño grito.

─ _Señor mala suerte,_ No aguantas nada. ─ frunció el ceño mordiendo la manzana para observar como el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más y como las estrellas aparecían una a una. ── Entonces ¿Qué soy?

Colocó su mano bajo su barbilla para observarlo con interés como inspeccionándolo.

─ Eres tan tú.

Ella soltó una carcajada que lo dejó impresionado.

─ _Estúpido idiota lleno de mala suerte_ ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor descri….

No puedo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpida por un beso ¡Y qué mejor forma de callarla que con un suave y dulce beso sabor manzana! Sagira soltó la manzana y un suspiro que no esperaba que saliera de su boca al sentir los labios del azabache en contra de los de ella, no tuvo tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos porque el beso no duró más que segundos.

El la miró con intensidad al notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de una manera tan adorable.

─ Wow ─ Murmuró ella para luego colocarse la mano sobre la boca bastante sorprendida de haber dejado escapar esa palabra. Si, le había gustado el beso y decir gustar era poco. ¿Era malo acaso querer volverlo y volverlo y volverlo a besar? La siguió observando para luego acariciarle la mejilla provocando que ella desviara la mirada cruzada de brazos.

─ Admite que el primer beso de gustó, Sagira

Ella siempre había sido bastante directa y esta vez no sería la excepción pero ¡No quería sentir nada por él!

─ No lo voy a negar, _Señor mala suerte_ ─ Respondió para luego sentir los labios de Asim contra tu mejilla ─ ¡HEY! ¡ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A BESARME CUANDO QUIERAS!

Él se levantó escapando del golpe que la chica le iba a dar, esquivó cada una de las naranjas que le lanzó hasta que en un descuido la tomo entre sus brazos suavemente, dándole un abrazo lleno de calidez que no esperaba.

Sagira soltó la bolsa de naranjas dejándola caer al piso y se separó del abrazo.

─ Solo….quedémonos así un momento.

Y cuando ella abrió la boca para replicar la volvió a besar, robándole un último beso bajo la noche estrellada y bajo aquel cometa que acababa de pasar, después de todo…

 _Ella era como un cometa_

* * *

¡ **Que intenso**! **¿No?, Es casi lunes por lo que aquí tienen su anhelado capitulo, me ha encantado leer sus comentarios ustedes me hacen bastante feliz y son la razón por la que estoy escribiendo como loca ¡Amo este fic! Bueno como siempre si tienen, dudas, reclamos, o alguna idea siempre son bien recibidos.**

 **¿Que piensan de Sagira y Asim? ¡Ese beso no estaba planeado! Lo juro, el próximo capitulo estará desarrollado en el palacio del faraón por lo que quiero leer sus teorías.**

 **Los veré el día sábado con una nueva actualización de "Eres mi mala suerte"**

 **Los amo un montón mis bichitos, con amor. GWEN**

 *** Atón : Dios del Sol**

** **La túnica que describo es similar a la de Jazmín de la película Aladdín cuando está en el mercado.**


	8. Tal vez

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"_ _Un beso es un secreto que se dice en la boca y no en los oídos" –Jean Rostand_

Capítulo 8: Tal vez

 **1.-**

Sagira terminó de arreglarse el cabello para luego colocarse una bufanda alrededor del cuello, no hacía mucho frio pero de alguna u otra forma tenía que esconder las marcas de su cuello producto del Akumatizado que quería ahorcarla, se colocó su túnica son sombrero sobre su vestimenta blanca y sonrió ante el pequeño espejo.

¿Por qué le estaba tomando tanta importancia en ir al palacio?

─ Sagira, no dormiste en toda la noche ─ Le dijo su pequeña Kwami con preocupación, era cierto no había dormido porque si cerraba los ojos por más de cinco minutos la imagen de Asim robándole un beso la perseguía y no quería pensar en eso.

─ No importa Tikki, un poco de aire fresco me mantendrá despierta.

Al escuchar pasos fuera de su pequeño cuarto Tikki se escondió, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una Azuza completa y totalmente enojada con los brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y una bonita túnica azul claro.

Se acercó a Sagira luego de cerrar la puerta tras de ella, tomó a su amiga del brazo y la obligó a sentarse sobre la colcha.

─ ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?!

El grito de Azuza había dejado bastante atónita a la chica de cabello corto, levantó una ceja bastante confundida por aquella declaración de su mejor amiga.

─ ¿Decirte que, Azuza?

─ ¡Te vas a casar!

Sagira se levantó de golpe frunciendo el ceño "¿A que se estaba refiriendo ella?", hasta que recordó por qué se suponía que lo decía.

La mentira de Asim, iba a matarlo.

─ No me voy a casar Azuza ─ Respondió Sagira con las manos en la cintura, bufó molesta y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello sin tomarle mucha importancia a que Azuza la estuviera observando con detenimiento ─ Chisise había comenzado a molestar, llegó el _Señor mala suerte_ y me salvo solo eso, lo acompañé a caminar, eso es todo.

Azuza se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a su amiga mirándola fijamente, la conocía desde hace tanto tiempo que sabía cuándo ella le ocultaba algo.

─ ¿Qué me escondes, Sagi? ─ Preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos al igual que Sagira, la morena volvió a bufar ─ Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Además ¿Por qué estas usando una bufanda? ¡Hace calor! ¿Por qué estás arreglada? ¡¿Adónde Vas?!

Sagira rodó los ojos ante las preguntas de su amiga y se giró para poder seguir arreglándose sin intención alguna en responder a su amiga, pero ella le quitó la bufanda haciendo que la morena soltara un gritito de dolor por el rose de la lana contra su piel.

─ ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! ─ Exclamó Azuza

─ ¡Nada, Mujer! ─ bufó otra vez pasándose la mano por el cuello que estaba bastante adolorido ─ simplemente tuve un… problema en el mercado. Nada más. ¡Ya tengo que irme lo siento, Azuza!

Ante esas palabras sacó a su amiga a empujones de la habitación para que Tikki se escondiera en su cinta, abrió la puerta y Azuza aún se encontraba allí, Sagira la ignoró bajando las escaleras sin querer escuchar los gritos de Azuza, suspiró y al escuchar la última pregunta de azuza "¿Qué me estas ocultando? ¡Cuéntame que pasó con lo de Asim!"

─ ¡Me beso! ¿Vale? ─ Exclamó la morena al girarse ya aburrida de los gritos de Azuza preguntando como si fuera una niña pequeña, frunció los labios al ver que su amiga estaba bastante emocionada─ Asim se acercó y simplemente me beso y luego se olvidó ¿De acuerdo?... y luego me volvió a besar y volvió a hacerlo…. Y antes de dejarme en casa quiso besarme y le cerré la puerta en la cara. ¿Contenta?

Azuza le tomo de las manos y comenzó a saltar esperando que su amiga también lo hiciera para celebrar, pero Sagira solo frunció el ceño bastante molesta por los grititos de su mejor amiga.

─ ¿Por qué no te emocionas? ¿Acaso no te alegra pensar que fue tu primer beso? ¿Iras a verlo? ─ Preguntó la chica sin dejar de saltar hasta que se cansó y sonrió a su amiga ─ ¡Esto es tan genial, Sagira!

La nombrada rodo los ojos con molestia.

─ No, no es genial. No le tomo importancia a estas tonterías. ─ Se zafó del agarre de Azuza la cual no quitaba su sonrisa del rostro ─ Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer, en el palacio.

Salió por la puerta tratando de ignorar el grito de emoción que había lanzado Azuza.

 **2.-**

El palacio era enorme para poder entrar los guardias la estuvieron encuestando por más de media hora y la chica estuvo tratando de guardar la compostura pero sin mucho éxito porque cuando preguntaron por décima vez su nombre exclamó ¡Me llamo Sagira, ¿No entienden?!, luego de ese grito Asim fue a la entrada del palacio a buscarla con una sonrisa amplia, llevaba una túnica blanca con una cinta roja dejando el torso descubierto, llevaba el cabello negro desordenado como siempre y su sonrisa de felicidad. Ordenó a los guardias dejarla entrar ya que era su invitada de honor, los guardias hicieron una reverencia dejando entrar a la chica que bufó molesta y pasó las puertas con los brazos cruzados. Asim por su parte había estado esperando ese momento desde que la dejó en la puerta de su casa y ella le cerró la puerta en su cara, por alguna extraña razón él sentía que Sagira le había traído felicidad a su monótona vida, no entendía que le estaba sucediendo últimamente lo único que sabía es que quería verla, y pelear con ella.

El palacio era gigantesco, los pisos brillantes y varias obras pintadas en las murallas, Sagira silbó al ver que era tan grande, observo que algunos esclavos estaban limpiando y ella se detuvo no quería molestar a los hombres que estaban limpiando y se sorprendió bastante cuando Asim les dijo a los esclavos que se retiraran a descansar, los hombres se levantaron del piso y agradeciendo al "Príncipe de Egipto" se retiraron del lugar.

─ ¿Así que eres un buen príncipe, _Señor desafortunado?_ ─ Pregunto la chica caminando tras el chico el cual caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos del palacio.

─ Y bastante encantador ─ dijo riendo un poco, Sagira rodó los ojos y fue dirigida por él hacia una pequeña sala donde se encontraba un pequeño "Sofá" y dos mujeres vestidas con túnicas blancas paradas junto al sofá, Sagira levantó una ceja mirando al chico y él sonrió de lado. ─ Puedes sentarte, _Pequeña Sagira._

─ No me llames pequeña, idiota ─ las mujeres que estaban en el sofá aguantaron el aliento ¿Quién era esa mujer grosera que osaba a hablarle así al sobrino del faraón?, Asim levanto la mano para llamar la atención de aquellas jóvenes.

─ ¿Podrían traer ungüentos, hierbas medicinales y un par de manzanas? ─ les dijo el azabache a las chicas y ambas salieron de la habitación bastante rápido cerrando la puerta tras ellas dejando solos a Sagira y a Asim, la muchacha se sentó en el sofá sin dejar de estar cruzada de brazos, él se sentó frente a ella observándolas en silencio.

Cuando llegaron los ungüentos y las hierbas medicinales, le pidió a las sirvientas que se retiraran dejando las manzanas en el bowl de frutas que le acercó a la morena

─ ¿Te sientes bien del cuello? ─ Preguntó Asim preocupado, quiso pasarle la mano por el cuello pero descartó la idea de inmediato porque no quería ganarse un golpe de parte de la chica, ella asintió lentamente para luego sacar una manzana del Bowl con una sonrisa al morderla. ─ ¿Me contaras como te hiciste esas marcas?

─ No, porque no es de tu incumbencia, _Señor desafortunado_ ─ Observó como el chico comenzó a sacar los ungüentos naturales y se acercaba a su cuello pero ella subió los pies al sofá alejándose de Asim ─ ¿Qué haces, idiota?

─ ¿Qué crees, _Sagira_? ─ ella levantó ambas cejas y mordió la manzana ─ Solo te colocaré los ungüentos y unas vendas, no seas paranoica.

Ella rodó los ojos y dejó la manzana a medio comer en el bol, bajó las piernas del sofá acercándose al Azabache que tenía una sonrisa.

─ Si intentas besarme te dejaré el ojo morado.

Comenzó a colocarle los ungüentos en el cuello y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió las frías manos del chico en su cuello además los ungüentos estaban bastante helados por lo que la chica tiritó un poco pero se mantuvo callada. No quería iniciar una conversación con el chico porque se sentía enferma, se ruborizaba y tiritaba ¡Quizás él la contagio de algo!

Soltó un pequeño grito al sentir que le colocaba las vendas ya que el cuello le dolía, se alejó de él cuando intentó besarle las vendas por lo que le lanzo el bol de frutas levantándose del sofá.

─ ¡IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! ─ Exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos, Asim se levantó y se acercó también ella lo señaló con su dedo golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho ─Escucha con atención ¡NI SE TE OCURRA BESARME! ¿ENTIENDES?

Asim se rascó la nuca y tomó la mano de Sagira colocándola cerca de su corazón, ella lo miro con incomprensión y aliviano su expresión molesta, sentía como su corazón y el de Asim palpitaban casi al unísono o al menos ella lo creyó.

Intentó quitar su mano pero Asim se lo impidió sin quitar su sonrisa, él respiro suavemente y con la mano libre le acaricio el cabello.

¡Él era un don juan! ¡Era todo un rompe corazones!

─ Cuando te besé no lo impediste ─ Dijo él para luego hacer una pequeña pausa ─ Al contrario, sé que te gustó tanto como a mí.

─ No quiero hablar de eso… ─ interrumpió ella tratando de quitar la mano sin poderlo lograr.

─ No me interrumpas ─ Asim parecía bastante calmado pero a la vez algo nervioso, ¿Estaba preparado para decirlo lo que estaba a punto de decir? Observó a Sagira con detenimiento, sus ojos profundos, sus labios que se veían tan suaves, y su piel morena tan atractiva. Inhaló profundamente para poder soltar las palabras que estaba a punto de decir ─ Tú me gustas… Sagira. Y no porque seas guapa y pequeña más bien me pareces _Groseramente atractiva_

Ella aguanto la respiración y lentamente retiro su mano del pecho del chico, sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando y por primera vez en una confesión no dijo nada.

Asim la observaba esperando una respuesta de ella que sabía que no llegaría pero de igual manera se comenzó a acercar lentamente para besarla no importaba si lo golpeaba o le dejaba el ojo morado, él quería besarla. Sagira se quedó estática queriendo salir del lugar pero algo se lo impedía algo que no sabía cómo llamar.

─ Creo que debería irme ─ Murmuró Sagira desviando la mirada mientras que comenzaba a retroceder lentamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus mejillas se sonrojaban ¿Era eso fiebre? ─ Además estas diciendo tonterías, _Señor desafortunado_. A- además no podría salir contigo por una larga lista de…

La besó, simplemente la besó. Y ella le correspondió el beso lentamente.

─ Este será un secreto ─ Murmuró Sagira alejándose de él al momento en que las puertas se abrían dejando entrar al faraón que observó a Sagira con el ceño fruncido.

Tutankamon observo a la chica esperando que ella saludara pero Sagira no lo haría, simplemente se cruzó de brazos esperando que el faraón dijera algo. Asim se quiso golpear la frente fuertemente si su tío notaba lo terca, y genial que era Sagira los obligaría a casarse y no quería eso. Si llegaba a tener una cita sería por mérito propio o porque los dioses estaba de su lado.

─ Asim, estuve esperando por más de media hora que aparecieras ─ La voz grave del faraón hizo eco en la habitación golpeó el piso con su bastón tratando de imponer respeto ante la chica pero ella solo observaba sin decir nada, estaba frente al faraón el cual fijo su mirada en ella ─ ¿Quién es esa mujer, Sobrino?

Sagira miro de reojo a Asim esperando que respondiera.

─ Ella es Sagira…

─ Oh _Pequeñita_ ─ Dijo el faraón tomando de la barbilla observándola como si fuera una pieza de arte, la miró de pies a cabeza y Sagira retiró su rostro de manera grosera mirando a Asim con disgusto.

─ No me llame, _Pequeñita._ ─ La voz de la morena sonó venenosa y con los ojos entrecerrados miró al faraón con odio.

─ Y bastante grosera también, Me recuerdas a mi difunta esposa ─ Dijo el faraón para luego mirar a Asim con odio ─ ve al salón, hay cinco chicas esperando una aprobación.

Sagira cruzada de brazos dirigió su mirada hacia Asim ¿Cinco chicas? ¡¿A qué se refería el faraón con eso?!

─ Mándalas a casa a todas, tío ─ Le dijo al faraón antes de que se retirara sin antes darle una mirada a Sagira que la hizo sentir un poco de miedo.

La muchacha sacó una uva del bol para luego observar al azabache.

─ Debo irme, así que gracias por todo. _Señor desafortunado._

La tomó del brazo antes de que se retirara del lugar.

─ Solo dame una respuesta, Sagira ─ Su voz suave parecida a una súplica le encogió el corazón a Sagira, ella se quedó callada sin mirarlo y se zafó del agarre. ─ Solo dame una respuesta Y no volveré a acercarme a ti, pero intentare por todos los medios de llegar a ti.

─ Dejémoslo en un tal vez me atraes, _idiota_ ─ Dijo acercándose de manera peligrosa a Asim haciendo que él se ruborizara intensamente.

─ Con esa respuesta lograras que intente besarte, _Mi pequeñita_

─ Intenta lograrlo, _Idiota_. Sera nuestro secreto.

Y se largó del lugar dejando a Asim con las ganas de besarla y pedirle una cita, esa chica hacia que su vida fuera más divertida que nunca y la quería a su lado, Sagira se fue con las mejillas ruborizadas y con el corazón acelerado escuchando como Tikki estaba de emocionada por todo, Sagira sabía que a él se le haría difícil llegar a su corazón y a Asim le encantaban los retos por lo que se tomaría el tiempo necesario para tenerla entre sus brazos.

Lastimosamente el faraón no tenía esos planes.

* * *

 **Lamento que el capitulo sea cortito mis bichitos, iba a ser mucho más largo pero algo llamado "Material didactico para la universidad" Me impidió escribir mucho.**

 **Ya hemos empezado a sentir ese bichito 7u7 entre los protagonistas ¿Que creen que hará el faraón? ¿Que piensan sobre la confesión y la respuesta?**

 **¡Lunes nuevo capitulo! Si tienen dudas, preguntas, comentarios, correcciones e ideas son siempre muy bienvenidas.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado un montón!**

 **Besotes, GWEN**


	9. Las chicas jóvenes

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Cuidado con las chicas jóvenes, muy a menudo tienen antojo  
De llorar en las bodas, y bailar en la tumba" –Dory Previn_

Capítulo 9: Las chicas jóvenes

 **1.-**

Era bastante difícil patrullar en la oscuridad en algunas ocasiones, los faroles de Egipto habían sido encendidos hace un par de horas por lo que la única luz era la del fuego de aquellos altos faroles, Ladybug se encontraba parada en el techo de una casa de adobe observando Egipto, Chatnoir se acercó a la chica y colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica.

─ ¿Cómo has estado, _Bichito_? ─ La chica rodó los ojos apartándose de él con una sonrisa de lado.

─ Estaba mejor antes de que llegaras, ¿Estás disfrutando tu patrullaje, _Gatito_? ─ se cruzó de brazos observando a Chatnoir, el cual simplemente se quedó mirándole una pequeña marca en el cuello pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

Se quedaron en silencio observando la vista de Egipto, ella se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos pero luego desvió la mirada a un lado.

Ambos se encontraban bastante cansados, habían estado peleando con akumatizados durante una semana seguida casi dos akumatizados por día y uno de noche hacían destrozos en Egipto buscando a un "Sacrificio" y los Miraculous.

La mujer gato que había sido akumatizada esa mañana había rasguñado el brazo de Chatnoir con fuerza gritando con una voz masculina que debía de pertenecerle a Chronos, "DADME UNA CHICA EN SACRIFICIO; Y SUS MIRACULOUS". Luego de haber purificado el akuma ella no recordaba por qué había dicho eso.

─ ¿Por qué crees que busca un sacrificio, _Escarabajo_? ─ Preguntó Chatnoir, mientras jugaba con su bastón. Ladybug moviendo su corta cabellera giró su rostro hacia el muchacho.

─ ¿Quién sabe? ─ respondió Ladybug levantándose de hombros para luego cruzarse de brazos ─ Quizás quiere entregar un tributo a los dioses pero no estoy del todo segura.

Tras esas palabras el anillo de Chatnoir comenzó a sonar.

─ Hablare con Tikki sobre esto, ella ha de saber más que yo. ─ Sacó su yoyo y comenzó a jugar con el un par de segundos, al ver que Chatnoir no entendia de quien estaba hablando rodó los ojos y lo golpeo levemente con su Yo-Yo ─ Mi Kwami, mi compañera.

─ Se supone que yo soy tu compañero ─ Respondió el héroe fingiendo estar celoso y ofendido.

Ladybug rodó los ojos y le golpeó el brazo en forma de despedida y Chatnoir la perdió de vista en cosa de segundos.

Cuando Asim se deshizo de la transformación ya en el palacio le ofreció un platillo lleno de quesos a su kwami, Plagg comenzó a comérselos bastante rápido pero extrañado por el comportamiento de su portador.

─ ¿Por qué crees que está buscando un sacrificio, Plagg? ─ preguntó Asim pero fue ignorado por su pequeño compañero porque estaba demasiado interesado en comer queso ─ Plagg.

─ Supongo que es un sádico ─ Comentó Plagg recostándose en la colcha después de haberse comido todos los quesos. ─ O está en busca de algo ¿Hay una forma de revisar papiros* más antiguos? ─ Asim asintió ─ Entonces mañana me das más queso y buscamos.

A varios kilómetros del palacio, Sagira cubrió a Tikki con su manta, hace poco había cambiado un par de manzanas en el mercado por unos trozos de un metro de tela, con esos materiales le hizo una pequeña manta a la Kwami e hizo un pequeño saco lleno de arena para hacer una mini colcha improvisada de esta manera la Kwami tuvo su propia cama para que no fuera aplastada por la morena mientras dormía.

─ Tikki, ¿Por qué crees que Chronos busca un sacrificio? ─ Preguntó la morena recostándose en su colcha y cubriéndose con las mantas.

─ No lo sé, Sagira ─ respondió Tikki acurrucándose en su propia colcha, se sentía tan bien tener cama propia ─ ¿Por qué suelen hacer sacrificios?

Sagira se quedó pensando por varios minutos antes de responderle a la Kwami.

─ Hace mucho que no realizan sacrificios en estos lugares─ Dijo la morena quitándose la venda que aún tenía alrededor de su cuello ─ Pero es tributo a los dioses o con la esperanza de que les cumplan un deseo.

Tikki Asintió bostezando para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir al igual que Sagira pero fueron despertadas al amanecer por los gritos de euforia de las vecinas, la morena se cubrió completa por la manta pero los gritos de las vecinas seguían.

Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana sorprendiéndose de ver a los guardias del faraón, con un papiro en las manos y rodeados de muchas chicas jóvenes, Sagira frunciendo el ceño se cambió de túnica luego de lavarse con el agua fría, Tikki algo adormilada se recostó en la cinta de la morena, bajó las escaleras lentamente y antes de abrir la puerta su padre la detuvo con una voz grave.

─ No te recomiendo salir, Hija ─ Sagira cruzada de brazos y con el cabello desordenada le sonrió con rebeldía ─ No se por qué sigo advirtiéndote si sales igual.

Soltó una risa mientras se colocaba su túnica con sombrero y beso la cabeza de su padre murmurando un "te amo papá", salió de su casa y se acercó al gentío que estaba en ese momento guardando silencio, los guardias que estaban armados con lanzas carraspearon con desdén mirando a las chicas que parecían desesperadas por saber que sucedía.

─ Hemos venido en nombre de Tutankamón ─ dijo el guardia más alto observando de manera coqueta a una chica rubia de la primera fila. ─ Estamos en busca de chicas en edad casamentera, con un buen dote que estén interesadas en contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Asim.

Los gritos de las chicas diciendo "¡YO!" provocaron que a la morena le destrozaran los tímpanos ¿Acaso hablaban en serio? Porque debía de ser broma, hace un par de semanas que no veía al azabache ¿Tan rápido se le había ido el amor?, suspiro con pesadez queriendo matarlo por perder tiempo con él.

─ SILENCIO ─ Dijo el guardia robusto con voz prepotente ─ Hay ciertas condiciones que debe tener, estas órdenes han salido de la boca del faraón.

Todas guardaron silencio.

─ Ha de ser de pelo corto, intrépida, desconfiada, Pequeña, rebelde ─ Sagira trago saliva retrocediendo lentamente esperando que nadie hubiera notado que ella estaba allí porque se ganaría el odio de todas y cada una de las chicas. ¡Estaba describiéndola!, comenzó a rogar a todos los dioses que no siguiera diciendo características parecidas a las de ella, quizás solo se estaba volviendo paranoica, quizás solo fuera eso ─ Que sea morena y además que no tema a decir lo que piensa

─ ¡Suena como si quisiera a la grosera de Sagira! ─ Dijo una de sus vecinas que tenía casi su misma edad y tenía el cabello pelirrojo

¡No jodas! Pensó ella mientras retrocedía y su mala suerte volvía a atacarla porque cuando retrocedió tropezó con una piedra y cayó de trasero al piso provocando que su sombrero se fuera hacia atrás dejando notar su corta cabellera y su piel morena.

Algunas de las mujeres de la última fila observaron a Sagira la cual les dio una mirada de odio diciendo que se callaran, esas mujeres Asintieron sonriendo pero una chica no, ella grito ¡Allí esta!

Y antes de que todos volvieran a girarse Sagira había desaparecido, había corrido lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies a su casa, cerró la puerta con seguro y observo a su padre que le miraba con preocupación.

─ Hay que cambiarnos de choza ¡Ahora! ─ Exclamó quitándose su túnica con sombrero y arreglándose el cabello con rapidez

─ ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Pequeña? ─ Preguntó su padre levantándose de su silla y acariciándole el cabello.

Ella rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos acercándose a la ventana para mirar entre las cortinas como las chicas gritaban pidiendo ser voluntarias.

─ Nada ¡Lo juro! ─ Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando un plan de asesinato hacia Asim ¿Asfixia?¿Golpearlo con una piedra?¿Lanzarlo de una piramide? Todas parecían buenísimas opciones. ─ el Faraon busca esposa para el idiota del príncipe.

Su padre la miro sin comprender.

─ Ese idiota me describió ¡A mí! ─ Grito con desesperación, Tikki en su cinta suspiro con tristeza podía sentir como su portadora comenzaba a desesperarse por no poder tener control de la situación actual. ─ No pienso casarme, ni muerta Padre.

Su padre rodó los ojos riendo y le desordeno el cabello a su hija sin pronunciar palabras por un momento mientras trataba de buscar una buena respuesta para su hija.

─ Necesitan mi aprobación, Sagira ─ La morena comenzó a relajarse y sonrió para poder abrazarlo ─ Y nuestro trato fue que no daré mi consentimiento a menos que tú lo quieras.

Se le lanzó a los brazos con emoción abrazándolo fuertemente agradeciéndolo por ser un maravilloso padre y luego corrió a su habitación para poder recostarse un rato, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y cerro las cortinas. Tikki flotó frente a ella sonriendo y mirándola con dulzura

─ Así Que ¿Qué haremos ahora? ─ Pregunto Tikki y Sagira hizo sonar sus dedos frunciendo el ceño.

─ Hacer desaparecer a Asim o al faraón de la faz de la tierra.

 **2.-**

La consejera de Asim trataba de calmarlo en el ataque de furia que tenía ¡No podía creer lo que su tío había hecho! ¡Iba a lograr que Sagira se alejara de él! Y eso que había logrado casi verla si no fuera porque los guardias le prohibieron salir.

─ Mi señor ─ Murmuró la consejera observando al chico el cual apretaba los puños con fuerza ─ ¿No hay alguna chica que le interesa?, el faraón busca lo mejor para usted

─ Si hay una que me interesa, Nut ─ Respondio Asim pasándose la mano por el cabello sin dejar de pasearse por la habitación.

─ pero tenga cuidado con las chicas jóvenes, Señor ─ Aconsejó Nut moviendo su larga cabellera al acercarse al azabache, ella rondaba los 45 años aproximadamente y había sido consejera del padre de Asim por lo que ahora era consejera del muchacho ─ Suelen mentir con facilidad y luego bailar sobre las tumbas de sus esposos.

Asim soltó una carcajada que desapareció de inmediato al ver que Sagira entraba echa una furia y por primera vez Asim temió por su vida. La morena entro a la habitación dirigiéndose hacia Asim golpeándolo con un puño en la cara, la consejera aguanto un grito y Asim le pidió que se retirara sin decirle a nadie que él tenía visitas. Nut se fue y Sagira frunció el ceño acariciándose la mano con la que lo había golpeado pero Asim poco se inmuto ya que entendía como se sentía así que sus últimas palabras antes de escuchar un grito en el exterior del palacio fueron un

─ Lo siento

 **Lamento que sea corto, lo acabo de terminar y estoy haciendo bastantes trabajos, Lo siento mis bichitos ¡Los veré el Sabado mis bellezas!**

 **Con mucho amor, Gwen**


	10. Perfecta - Parte 1

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Si te gusta causar desastres en las habitaciones de hotel  
Y si te gusta tener pequeños encuentros secretos, Si te gusta hacer las cosas que no podemos hacer  
Nena, soy perfecto Nena, soy perfecto para ti" – One direction_

Capítulo 10: Perfecta -Parte 1

 **1.-**

Sagira ignoró las palabras de Asim dado que el fuerte grito que había sido lanzado por la gente que se encontraba afuera del palacio le había preocupado, ella corrió hacia la ventana y maldijo su mala suerte porque había un akumatizado en forma de Sanador.

─ Oh no ─ Murmuró ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero Asim la tomó del brazo deteniéndola ¡No pensaba ponerla en peligro! Y él debía de transformarse y salvar a la gente pero debía poner a Sagira en un lugar seguro.

─ ¿Dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó Asim con el ceño fruncido, ella trato de zafarse sin querer dirigirle la palabra pero necesitaba irse a ayudar a las personas.

─ Mi padre esta solo…

─ Mandare a guardias a protegerlo, quédate aquí, iré a buscar a los guardias─ Antes de que la morena dijera algo Asim salió corriendo fuera de aquella habitación, para cerrarla con seguro.

Sagira hizo lo posible para abrir la puerta, la pateo, la golpeó y le lanzó una charola con frutas, gritó millones de insultos esperando que abrieran la puerta pero nada sucedió. Tikki que estaba flotando suspiro. ¿Por qué la había encerrado el estúpido de Asim? ¡Cuando le pusiera las manos encima lo iba a golpear más fuerte que hace unos momentos!

─ Tikki, Transformame ─ Al decir esas palabras se trasformó en su alter ego para luego saltar por la ventana con ayuda de su Yoyo.

Asim se escondió detrás de una muralla para transformarse, sabía que se iba a meter en un montón de problemas por dejar a Sagira encerrada pero valía la pena, después de todo no quería que estuviera herida, Luego de gritar Trasformación salió como Chatnoir por una de las ventanas del palacio.

Ambos pelearon juntos casi sin conversar ya que ambos estaban demasiado preocupados por llegar al palacio antes de que el otro se diera cuenta de su ausencia. La pelea fue bastante fácil de ganar, demasiado fácil para el gusto de chatnoir, y luego de besar de manera coqueta la mano de su escarabajo desapareció del lugar.

Se destranformó tras una cortina y caminó lentamente hacia la habitación en donde había dejado a Sagira, se hizo sonar los dedos y dudo unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, Plagg a su lado comía un queso rodando los ojos por la preocupación que Asim sentía por la morena.

¿Se ganaría otro golpe si le explicara que fue lo que le dijo a su padre?, no no se lo ganaría un golpe, se ganaría una gran paliza ¡LA CHICA GOLPEABA BASTANTE FUERTE!, carraspeo un poco y Plagg se escondió en su bolsillo.

Abrió la puerta ya decidido y se sorprendió al ver a Sagira cruzada de brazos respirando agitadamente y mirándolo con mucho odio, cerró la puerta tras él y antes de que Sagira le dijera algo Asim la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios.

─ Déjame hablar a mí primero – Dijo con voz suave sorprendiendo a Sagira ─ Yo no mande a mi Tío a buscarte ¿De acuerdo?, se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de que me casara y está buscándome esposa y las he rechazado a todas y a cada una de ellas.

Sagira frunció el ceño y retiro el dedo de Asim de sus labios. Esa no era una muy buena excusa y no estaba explicando por qué buscaba una mujer con esas características. Lo señalo con su dedo acusador mientras fruncía el ceño.

─ ¿Cómo explicas que buscara a una chica morena, pequeñita y grosera? ─ Le preguntó Sagira con odio, arrastraba las palabras, Tikki en su cinta se sentía bastante mal por Asim, Sabia que la chica tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y que era difícil controlarlo y rogaba que no se pusieran a pelear en ese momento porque en cierta parte sabía que Asim no podría controlarla…que equivocada estaba ─ RESPONDE ASIM

El Azabache rodo los ojos y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sagira entregándole una tranquilidad que jamás había sentido antes, una tranquilidad que la hizo sentir viva. Controló su propia respiración y observó a Asim a los ojos.

─ Espero no me mates por esto pero le dije que si encontraba una chica con tus características, me casaría con ella.

─ ¡¿QUE TU QUEE?!

Asim comenzó a retroceder lentamente, tratando de ignorar los insultos de la muchacha.

─ Mira, basta Sagira ─ Le interrumpió, la nombrada frunció el ceño ─ Simplemente sabía que mi tío no te encontraría, eres astuta y no quieres casarte.

─ ¡NO QUIERO CASARME ¿Por qué demonios estás hablándole a la gente de mí?!

─ ¡Se me salió de acuerdo!, Me gustas y….

─ Dijiste que yo te gustaba, ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no intentas amarrarme a ti?

La voz de Sagira parecía algo nerviosa y sobre sus mejillas había un pequeño rubor que casi no se notaba por el color de piel de la muchacha.

Asim no se veía nervioso más bien se veía bastante seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, lo que le preocupaba era volver a ser golpeado por aquella mujer tan atractivamente grosera.

─ No voy a mentirte, me gustas y me gustaría que aceptaras salir conmigo pero no voy a obligarte a nada ─ le tomó la mano y le beso el dorso sonriendo haciendo que Sagira sintiera un fuerte deja vú ─ ¿Confías en mí? _Pequeña Sagira._

Ahora fue el turno de la chica de quedar sin aliento, quito su mano y se cruzó de brazos controlando su respiración algo acelerada.

─ Supongo que sí.

─ ¿Asunto Arreglado? ─ ella asintió y se mordió el labio ─ ¿Saldrás conmigo?

Sagira sonrió de lado y se acercó quedando a centímetros de él.

─ ¿Quieres salir conmigo?, pues tendrás una cita conmigo. Pero a mí manera ─ le tocó la nariz con su nariz y luego se alejó moviendo su cabello – Debes entender un par de cosas, Vas a tener que olvidar que eres un príncipe, _Idiota_ Así que Ponte una túnica con sombrero, verás que no soy buena para ti

Asim tragó saliva, ninguno de los dos sabía que tras la puerta Tutankamón estaba escuchando cada una de las palabras de los jóvenes.

* * *

 **Este es un capitulo que se divide en dos partes bichitos, por lo que el lunes hay capitulo doble ¡No se asusten! Lamento que me demore en subir capítulos pero la universidad me tiene algo atareada 3, los amo un montón gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se toma el tiempo de leer estos capítulos que son algo cortos (Estoy redactando la segunda parte no se asusten)**

 **Con mucho amor Gwen**


	11. Perfecta - Parte 2

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Si te gusta conducir a mitad de la noche con las ventanas abiertas  
Y si te gusta ir a lugares que no podemos ni pronunciar,  
Si te gusta hacer lo que deseas sin costo alguno, Nena, eres perfecta  
Nena, eres perfecta. Así que empecemos ahora" –One Direction_

Capítulo 11: Perfecta –Parte 2

 **1.-**

Sagira sonrió al colocarse una túnica con sombrero que Asim le había conseguido en cosa de minutos ambos vestían esas túnicas y escapando de los guardias salieron del palacio, Antes de salir Sagira le advirtió que era muy mala influencia para él pero Asim solo se levantó de hombros y la tomó de la mano haciéndola correr hacia las carretas con algunos caballos.

─ ¡Una carrera! ─ Exclamó Sagira como si fuera una niña pequeña para luego subirse en la carreta y tomar de las riendas al caballo para comenzar a avanzar rápido.

Asim sorprendido por la rapidez de aquel caballo marrón se subió en la otra carreta haciendo que el caballo negro comenzará a avanzar llegando a estar al lado de la carreta de la morena, ella comenzó a empujar la carreta del muchacho como si fuera a sacarlo del camino, las risas tan reales que soltaba Sagira le encantaron y en pocos segundos ellos comenzaron a reír al instante.

─ ¡Cuidado! ─ Gritó Asim a los campesinos que estaban caminando muy cerca.

─ ¡Aléjense! ─ Gritó Sagira para luego girar junto a la casa de Azuza seguida de Asim que le gritaba a Sagira que se detuviera pero ella no escuchaba ya que estaba bastante preocupada de gritar lo divertido que era esto.

Ambos luego de casi una hora gritándose y tratando de ganar la carrera que ganó Asim, él hizo un estúpido baile de victoria que hizo que Sagira aguantará la risa pero no por mucho tiempo porque luego soltó una carcajada bastante fuerte bajándose del caballo observando el lugar, le colocó el sombrero a Asim y luego se colocó el de ella.

─ ¿Esto ha sido demasiado para ti, _Idiota?_ ─ preguntó Sagira acariciando al caballo suavemente, miró de reojo a Asim esperando una respuesta.

La idea de esta "Salida" era que el Azabache notara que la morena no era como las demás chicas, no era delicada y le gustaba vivir aventuras cada día, le gustaba divertirse y hacer rabiar a las personas, sí él no podía con esta cita él tenía que darse por vencido. Asim se acercó sonriendo y le toco la nariz haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño algo molesta.

─ ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, _Pequeñita_? ─ Dijo con voz desafiante

─ ¡No me llames pequeñita! ─ Exclamó ella y lo tomó el brazo dejando los caballos con las carretas olvidadas allí, Asim se zafó del agarre y la tomó firmemente de la mano especialmente porque sabía que iban al mercado, y si se encontraba con ese tan Chisi como se llame, tendría de demostrar que esa chica era suya.

Gracias a Atón que Sagira no leía los pensamientos o lo mataría.

─ Quiero una manzana ─ Dijo Sagira mirando a Asim con las cejas levantadas, el chico no tenía nada con que comprar la manzana y comenzó a meter la mano en su bolsillo pero nada, Plagg se había comido el queso. ─ Tienes que sacarla y correr.

─ Sagira eso es robar ─ le comento el azabache pero ella negó con la cabeza.

─ Es hurtar y además ¿No quieres sentir la adrenalina? ─ Lo empujó hacia el puesto de manzanas y antes de que la mujer les preguntara algo, ambos sacaron una manzana y salieron corriendo escuchando los gritos de la mujer regordeta.

Nadie los seguía pero ellos siguieron corriendo riendo, quías por la adrenalina o simplemente porque ambos estaban disfrutando ese momento divertido juntos, el sombrero de Sagira cayó hacia tras sonreía mientras corría pero como su suerte no era la mejor tropezó y se cayó sobre la arena hiriéndose un poco la rodilla, Asim la tomó y la subió a "caballito" sobre su espalda y siguió corriendo sintiendo el viento sobre su cara la ayudó a subir a un techo alejado del mercado y luego él se subió.

Sagira se limpió la pequeña herida con la mano quitando la poquita sangre que tenía en la rodilla y mordió la manzana que había sacado.

─ Increíble ─ Dijo Asim soltando una carcajada y mordiendo su propia manzana ─ Eso fue increíble, _Pequeñita_

Ella rodó los ojos y lo golpeó en el brazo levemente sonriendo de lado, admitía que había sido divertido y él no parecía querer renunciar.

─ Parece que no eres el típico sobrino de faraón, _Señor desafortunado_ ─ Comentó Sagira mirándolo de reojo mientras observaba todo desde el techo de la casa de quien sabe quién, Asim rio suavemente bajando la mirada.

─ Pensé que eso había quedado claro desde la primera vez que nos vimos, _Pequeña Sagira_ ─ Respondió para luego terminar de comerse lo que quedaba de manzana, Sagira sonrió de manera sincera y dejó los restos de manzana sobre el techo. Colocó su mejilla contra su mano mientras miraba a Asim con interés.

¿Qué tenía él que la hacía sentir extraña?, es decir, parecía todo un casanova, hablaba formalmente algunas veces y eso le parecía bastante divertido. Debía de admitir que era atractivo y que tenía unos ojos de infarto que traerían a la vida a la mismísima Nefertiti y su actitud ante las groserías que ella decía era lo que ella esperaba de las personas que la rodeaban, que no la juzgaran y que no intentaran cambiarla.

Y Asim no quería cambiarla.

─ ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ─ Preguntó Asim sonriendo de lado dejando la manzana en el tejado, giró la vista hacia ella y Sagira la desvió ¡SE ESTABA COMPORTANDO COMO AZUZA! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ─ ¿Acaso estás pensando en una manera de tirarme del tejado?

Ella rio un poco y se pasó la mano por el cabello suavemente.

─ Algo así.

Asim Rodó los ojos y observó Egipto, Sagira le traía tranquilidad y sentimientos encontrados pero a la vez hacia que su vida tomara giros inesperados.

─ Sagira ─ La nombrada observó a Asim diciendo "¿Qué?", el chico carraspeo─ ¿Puedo besarte?

La chica aguanto la respiración un par de segundos y asintió lentamente sin saber porque, a quien engañaba se moría por besarlo y sentía algo por él, quizás era bastante pronto para decir que sentía amor pero él le atraía y mucho.

Asim se acercó lentamente a Sagira y ella a su vez cerro los ojos acercándose lentamente para besarlo pero antes de que sus labios se juntaran.

─ ¡Allí esta! ─ Ellos desviaron la mirada y se encontraron con los guardias del faraón, observándolos al momento en que los señalaban con sus espadas.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y maldijeron su mala suerte, Sagira levantó ambas cejas observando a Asim esperando que hiciera algo pero solo se quedó estático, sabía que debía irse y al parecer no iba a pasar nada bueno.

─ Supongo que tienes que irte, _Idiota_ ─ Murmuró Sagira sonriendo de lado.

─ No quiero dejarte colgada, _Pequeñita._

─ Ya me lo pagaras después.

Y antes de bajar del tejado la besó rápidamente en forma de despedida y se fue seguido por los guardias de su tío.

Sagira por su parte solo se ruborizo ligeramente y Tikki flotando a su lado pegaba pequeños gritos agudos de emoción.

¿Qué era esa calidez que sentía Sagira en su pecho?

 **2.-**

Ya en el palacio los guardias volvieron a sus actividades y su consejera lo llevó al trono en donde se encontraba Tukankamon, el faraón observó a su sobrino el cuan hizo una leve reverencia ante él.

─ ¿Para qué me llama, Señor? ─ Preguntó Asim sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta que iba a escuchar de parte de su tío.

El faraón se levantó de su trono sin soltar su bastón y se acercó a su sobrino el cual estaba algo sudado por la carrera que había tenido con Sagira.

─ ¿Qué hacía la chica grosera en el palacio, Sobrino?

¡SE LLAMA SAGIRA! Quiso gritar pero se quedó en silencio rodando un poco los ojos y cruzándose de brazos informalmente.

─ Solo venía a hablar, su padre pinta las paredes de las criptas ─ Respondió suspirando mientras observaba al faraón.

─ Esa chica parece problemática.

 _Y no sabes cuanto_

─ No importa, pero ya sabes… ─ comenzó a titubear rascándose la cabeza, no quería que su tío sacara el tema de la pequeña Sagira porque sabía que comenzaría a obligarlo a adelantar las cosas con la chica ─ Es mi amiga y…

La puerta de abrió de golpe haciendo que el faraón levantara una ceja sorprendido de ver a su hijo entrar de esa manera, Hasini hizo una pequeña reverencia y le sonrió a su padre.

─ Encontré una chica ─ Dijo el primo de Asim.

 _¡NO!_

─ ¿Para Asim? Porque si es así tráela de inmediato ─ la voz fría del faraón le provocó por primera vez miedo al chico.

─No, padre para mí ─ Interrumpió Hasini y Asim pudo respirar tranquilo, agradeció a su padre por el tiempo que le había dado y se retiró del lugar para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Plagg se recostó sobre la colcha sacando un queso de la charola que se encontraba allí.

─ La chica grosera de la pandereta te tiene en las nubes ─ Dijo Plagg riendo un poco, Asim se recostó en la colcha sin quitarse la túnica con sombrero, soltó un suspiro al pensar en lo guapa que se veía con los ojos cerrados a punto de besarla. ─ Mejor dicho en la palma de su mano.

─ Es que plagg ella es tan…Wow.

─ ¿Qué viene ahora, eh? ¿Salir con ella?

Ante la pregunta de su compañero suspiró ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Invitarla a otra cita? Claro que la invitaría a salir otra vez, y otra vez y las veces que fueran necesarias para que ella notara que eran perfectos el uno con el otro. Tenerla cerca era bastante gratificante y besarla era como estar en el mismísimo cielo.

─ Primero ganar por completo su corazón.

* * *

 **¡Plaga las garras! okay no, aqui está la segunda parte de "Perfecta" mis queridos bichitos 7u7, en poquitos minutos subo el proximo capitulo.**

 **con mucho amor, Gwen**


	12. Feliz cumpleaños, Sagira

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

 **/Este capitulo va dedicado a mi acosadora personal Ale, gracias por ser genial y siempre mandar mensajes pidiendo spoilers/**

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

" _Enamorarse es como lanzarse de un precipicio. Tu cerebro grita que no es una buena idea y que el dolor y el daño inevitablemente llegarán a ti. Pero tu corazón cree que puede elevarse, deslizarse y volar"- Marie Coulson._

Capítulo 12: Feliz cumpleaños, Sagira

 **1.-**

La noche era bastante fría y Ladybug se encontraba lanzándole arena al gato por haber llegado tarde a patrullar, Chatnoir daba la excusa de que había mucho tráfico y que los caballos y vacas de los ganaderos no querían cederle el paso. La heroína levantó ambas cejas y se rio de manera sarcástica ante su chiste de mal gusto.

─ ¡Oh, Vamos feo escarabajo! ─ Exclamó Chatnoir quitándose la arena del cabello ─ Era una excusa _Perrrrrfecta_ ─ La última palabra había sonado como un perfecto ronroneo pero la chica solo rodó los ojos sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Últimamente estaba con un humor de perros y no había razón aparente por su mal humor, estaba ignorando a todo el mundo y luego de luchar con el akuma chocaba los puños con su compañero y se largaba del lugar antes de que él dijera algún chiste sin sentido.

─ Como sea ─ respondió ella abrazándose las piernas, la túnica no era larga por lo que tenía bastante frio, Chatnoir la miro preocupado.

─ ¿Estas bien, _Mi Catarina_? ─ preguntó el gato negro pasándole la mano por el cabello a la muchacha, ella suspiró y luego se levantó del suelo secando un par de lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer mojando sus mejillas.

─ Claro que sí, _Minino_ ─ Respondió con su voz fría pero coqueta que casi siempre tenía lo empujo levemente al notar que se acercaba a secarle las lágrimas a la chica ─ Se supone que hablemos de Chronos.

─ Es más importante saber que te sucede

Sonó más a un ruego que a una orden ella suspiró otra vez y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de llorar silenciosamente ¿Estaría bien hablar con el de su vida como civil? Después de todo era lo más cercano que tenía después de Azuza y…. Asim.

Carraspeó antes de comenzar a hablar.

─ En estas fechas mi madre falleció.

Y le cayó como agua fría la reacción de la superhéroe porque comenzó a llorar fuertemente pero no en silencio lloraba hipando y lo único que Chatnoir pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente en un intento desesperado por hacerla sentir mejor, él sabía cómo Ladybug se sentía.

─ Se supone que no debía decírtelo ─ susurró con la voz algo entrecortada ─ Pero…no tenía a quien decirle… a ella le gustaban los girasoles… y no he encontrado ninguno…sé que suena ridículo pero…

─ No suena ridículo

Le desordenó el cabello haciéndola soltar una pequeña risa y se quedaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada sobre aquel tejado y bajo aquella luna que iluminaba él lugar, ella necesitaba alguien que la escuchara y él quería conocer a su amiga.

 **2.-**

Sagira se levantó odiando a todo ser humano viviente, se suponía que hoy cumplía 17 años y su padre como siempre, intentando hacerla sentir mejor invitaría a Azuza a cenar. La morena no quería ver a nadie en el día de su cumpleaños, después de todo, al día siguiente era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y al pasar los años seguía doliéndole como los mil demonios.

Tikki se levantó minutos después entregándole una pequeña flor de loto a su portadora recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de ella, sabía que no estaba de humor pero estaba haciendo lo posible para hacerla feliz.

EL día transcurrió bastante rápido para la morena, su padre había ido a trabajar por lo que ella fue a dar una caminata junto al Nilo en busca de girasoles para la cena sin mucho éxito, no encontraba ningún girasol, maldijo su mala suerte y se quedó junto al rio en compañía de Tikki observando las ondas del agua y la gente pasar sin decir ninguna palabra.

Varios kilómetros lejos del Nilo se encontraba el señor Abasi junto con Asim colocando la mesa, sería una cena sorpresa y el padre de Sagira le había contado al azabache que la chica estaba de cumpleaños, está de más decir que Asim le tenía un regalo a la chica.

─ Eso si… espero que no te moleste la actitud que tendrá Sagira hoy.

Asim lo miro sin comprender mucho a que se refería el padre de su _Pequeña Sagira._

─ Lo que sucede es que su madre falleció un día después de su cumpleaños ─ Continuó diciendo el señor Abasi con una sonrisa triste, Asim al escuchar las palabras su "madre falleció" recordó las palabras de Ladybug y a la actitud que había tenido un par de noches atrás ─ Por lo que quizás desquite su ira contigo.

El muchacho asintió observando las flores que el señor Abasi colocaba sobre la mesa, Girasoles.

─Disculpe mi curiosidad pero ¿Por qué coloca los girasoles, señor? ─ Preguntó él de una manera formal haciendo reír al hombre.

─ A mi mujer le gustaban los girasoles, cuando nos casamos usó una corona de girasoles

Asim palideció ¿Era posible?, ¿su compañera de batallas era la chica de la que estaba enamorado?, atando cabos eran demasiadas coincidencias, además Ladybug y Sagira eran morenas de cabello corto.

¡SAGIRA ERA LADYBUG!

Asim disculpándose con el padre de la chica salió de la casa y fue al mercado a conseguirse girasoles, al no encontrar le pidió con amabilidad a algunos de los sirvientes que por favor le consiguieran girasoles y flores de loto.

─ Era demasiado obvio ─ Dijo plagg para luego comerse un trozo de queso ─ pero no creo conveniente que le comentes a ella que sabes su identidad.

Era cierto, no podía decirle que conocía su identidad porque se ganaría unos buenos golpes, pero poco importaba porque sentía una felicidad tremenda al saber que aquella "chica dinamita" y aquel "Cometa" eran la misma persona.

 **3.-**

Mosegi, Azuza y el señor Abasi observaban con interés a Sagira la cual los miraba con rencor, frente a ella estaba unos bonitos aretes, pulseras y túnicas que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños, Sagira no se sentía muy cómoda pero sería muy grosero (Incluso para ella) pedirles que se retiraran y la dejaran en paz.

─ Wow ─ Dijo ella fingiendo emoción ─ Esta todo hermoso muchas gracias.

Azuza abrazó fuertemente a su amiga sin quererla soltar en ningún minuto, sabia por todo el dolor que pasaba en estas fechas pero ella debía caminar hacia el futuro, dejar de lado el dolor y encontrar la felicidad.

─ Y eso no es todo ─ Dijo el señor abriendo la puerta de la casa dejando pasar a Asim con un gran ramo de girasoles para colocarlos sobre la mesa y una corona de flores de loto para la muchacha que lo miraba sorprendida, molesta y sobretodo algo incomoda porque Azuza los miraba bastante interesada.

Sagira recibió los girasoles y miro a su padre el cual entendió el mensaje, sacó a Mosegi y a azuza de la habitación y él los siguió por detrás para dejarles espacio a los dos jóvenes, el hombre sabía que Asim estaba interesado en su hija pero parecía un buen chico y muy amable y si algún día su hija llegaba a querer salir con alguien le pedía a Atón que fuera con él.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, _Asim_? ─ preguntó la morena, ella no le había comentado a su "amigo" sobre su cumpleaños por lo que entendió que su padre estaba detrás de todo esto.

─ Feliz cumpleaños, Sagira… ─ Dijo tomando la mano de la chica besándola en el dorso, ella retiro la mano comenzando a ruborizarse ¿Por qué justo él tenía ese efecto en ella? ─ Hable con tu padre…

─ Ese bocón ─ Musitó ella rodando los ojos para luego observar las flores que tenía entre sus brazos, olían bastante bien.

─ Se que en este momento sientes mucho dolor dentro de ti… te entiendo perfectamente, yo perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeño y fue doloroso ─ Las manos de la chica temblaron y él colocó la corona de flores sobre la cabeza se Sagira ella frunció el ceño un poco, quería llorar pero no quería que Asim la viera como una mujer débil que no podía cuidar de sí misma ¡Tenia una reputación que cuidar! ─ Pero con el tiempo vives con ellos y con tu felicidad honras su memoria, si quieres llorar llora, si quieres gritar grita pero debes seguir adelante, si los dioses la reclamaron para llevarla al paraíso fue porque era una gran mujer.

Y con esas palabras ella se derrumbó en el llanto, abrazo a su pecho los girasoles sin dejar de llorar como lo había hecho unos días atrás, él le acaricio las mejillas y les secó las lágrimas.

─ Y si quieres desquitar tu ira en contra de alguien estoy aquí aguantando cada uno de las groserías que quieras decirme ─ la hizo levantar la vista pero ella mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente sin dejar de abrazar los girasoles ─ ¿Sabes porque? ─ Ella negó con la cabeza ─ Porque te has colado en lo más profundo de mí ser.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, no esperaba ninguna declaración ni nada por el estilo, su corazón se aceleró y se odio por ruborizarse hasta las orejas.

─ Y te quiero, me gustas con todo y groserías, no quiero amarrarte a mí, me gusta que seas libre y sí, quiero que estés conmigo pero… ─ suspiró sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de estar diciendo estas palabras ¿Era su alter ego hablando? ─ no voy a obligarte a nada… aunque aceptaría otra cita contigo porque estar a tu lado es como lanzarse a un precipicio lleno de sorpresas y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti para ayudarte a curar tu dolor.

Ella perdió la respiración ¡Se estaba comportando como una adolescente enamorada! Le temblaban las manos, las piernas y los labios, las lágrimas no se detenían pero saber que él estaría allí para ella la hacía sentir viva.

¿Era eso amor? ¿Sentir como caías de un precipicio era amor? ¿Estaría bien lanzarse a los brazos de él?

Si, estaría bien y así lo hizo, lo abrazo fuertemente sorprendiendo al muchacho que lo que esperaba era un fuerte golpe en la nariz, en el cuello o en su descendencia.

─ No te pongas cursi, Asim

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que su escarabajo dijo antes de robarle un beso sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban espiando desde la ventana, Mosegi le tapó la boca a Azuza para evitar que gritara de emoción y Abasi simplemente quería celebrar. Asim por su parte sonrió ante el beso, su corazón latía con rapidez y los dulces labios de Sagira lo hacían sentir como en casa.

─ ¿Aceptas lanzarte al precipicio conmigo, _Pequeña Sagira_? ─ Preguntó el levantando una ceja haciendo reír un poco a Sagira la cual rodaba los ojos, su risa era su canción favorita.

─ Solo si me invitas a comer un filete y jugo de Arándanos, _Señor desafortunado._ ─ Dijo en tono burlón arrugó la nariz y observó los girasoles que estaban en sus manos.

─ Trato ─ Levantó el puño para que ella lo chocara y al hacerlo sintió una electricidad conocida ─ Además no creo ser muy desafortunado.

La cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes dado que los demás fingieron no haber visto nada ni haber escuchado nada, cenaron carne jugo de uvas y legumbres, Mosegi contaba aventuras de cuando conoció a Asim y Azuza contaba lo divertido que era escapar de los guardias con Sagira cuando eran pequeñas, aunque no lo admitiera extrañaba salir así con su amiga.

Asim se fue a las pocas horas, se despidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a los presentes, estrecho la mano del señor abasi y beso la mejilla de la muchacha para luego salir corriendo antes de escuchar los insultos de Sagira.

─ _Estúpido casanova_ ─ murmuró para sí.

Cuando fue a dormir dejó los girasoles sobre una pintura pequeña que había junto a la cocina y sonrió, el matrimonio se había ido y solo quedaban Abasi y Sagira, su padre al notar que su hija miraba con melancolía el retrato de su madre se acercó.

─ Ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti, _Pequeñita._

Ella sonrió al retrato de su madre y se fue a dormir después de todo había sido un dia lleno de emociones y sentimientos encontrados Tikki daba saltitos emocionada porque Asim y Sagira estaban dando un paso adelante en su relación.

─ ¡Está derritiendo tu frio corazón! ─ Exclamó Tikki haciendo que Sagira le hiciera cosquillas rodando los ojos

─ No tengo un frio corazón

La Kwami rio ante la respuesta de su progenitora y al posar su vista sobre la colcha un pequeño escarabajo de bronce parecido a un broche se encontraba allí, se lo señaló a Sagira y ella al leer el pequeño papiro rodó los ojos con una sonrisa de lado.

" _Para tu túnica, dicen que los escarabajos son de buena suerte._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Sagira"_

* * *

 **Mis bichitos espero les haya gustado este capitulo ¡Apuesto que no se esperaban que Asim fuera más rapido de Adrien XD! me encanta leer sus comentarios me hace muy feliz saber que leen esta historia porque siempre le pongo mucho cariño**

 **Preguntas, sugerencias, tomates y gritos los pueden dejar como Review y en cuanto pueda los respondo**

 **los amo mucho, GWEN**


	13. Algo

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve;_

 _con lo que se imagina basta."- Jacinto Benavente_

Capítulo 13: Algo

 **1.-**

─ ¿Entonces son novios? ─ preguntó Azuza con una amplia sonrisa mientras observaba a su mejor amiga doblar sus túnicas en la cama, hacía ya una semana había sido el cumpleaños de Sagira y Asim se escapaba cada vez que podía para verla, bromear, pelear y conversar, como lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron.

Sagira rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de la rubia, no eran exactamente novios… solo eran más que amigos ¿Eso era ser novios?, es decir… ella era libre, él la dejaba ser libre por lo que no quiso ponerle título a la relación que tenían…era un tema algo complicado.

─ No lo somos, Azuza ─ Respondió la morena al momento en que comenzaba a colocarse su túnica con sombrero para poder ir al mercado, sobre su cama se encontraba el escarabajo que le había regalado Asim por lo que se lo colocó en la túnica para que no se le cayera el sombrero ─ Solo estamos saliendo o bueno algo así, el _señor mala suerte_ y yo seguimos siendo los mismos sin un título que nos marque.

Fue turno de azuza de rodar los ojos ¿Acaso su amiga de toda la vida era tonta? ¡Se notaba a metros que Asim la quería para bien! Y se notaba mucho más que eran novios, solo les faltaba el título que los marcara, _El título que los marcara_. ¡Ahora entendía porque el no llevar el título!, si tenían título todos se enteraban, si todos se enteraban llegaba a los oídos del faraón y se llegaba a los oídos de Tutankamon ambos se tenían que casar y su mejor amiga no quería casarse.

─ ¿Ahora entiendes? ─ Preguntó Sagira observando la expresión que tenía su amiga, una mezcla entre tristeza y extrañeza. ─ Oh vamos, no te sientas mal. Al final yo le pedí eso.

─ Pero no has pensado que si no hay exclusividad todas se presentarán a la búsqueda de esposa, Sagira.

La morena se hizo sonar los dedos haciendo que en su cinta Tikki se tapara los oídos por aquel incomodo sonido, era cierto, ahora todas las chicas irían a ver al faraón y a Asim para poder casarse con él ¡Estúpidas niñas engreídas!, sabía que Asim estaba rechazando a todas y cada una de las mujeres que iban ¿Pero cuánto duraría eso?

No respondió acerca de las palabras de su amiga solo se acercó un poco a la ventana observando como una gran cantidad de chicas tenía el cabello corto (Pero no similar al corte de Sagira) con las mejillas sonrojadas por estar tanto tiempo al sol en un intento desesperado de tener la piel morena, bufó un poco, no creía que eso fuera posible.

Azuza miró a su amiga suspirando, Sabia que ella era bastante terca y agradecía enormemente que Asim la quisiera tal y como era, después de todo a veces hasta a ella le molestaba su frialdad ante ciertos temas, fijó su vista hacia el prendedor que tenía justo en su cuello sujetando el sombrero que tenía.

─ Bonito broche ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ─ Ante la pregunta la morena desvió la mirada de la ventana para fijarla a su amiga, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Señaló la corona de flores de loto que aún no se marchitaba sobre una silla a un rincón de la habitación diciendo como si no fuera de mucha importancia "Regalo del _idiota_ de Asim".

La rubia soltó un grito emocionada cuando de pronto escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, Sagira seguida de azuza bajaron las escaleras pero la morena bario la puerta algo disgustada después de todo iba a salir en unas horas a encontrarse con Asim, en la noche con Chatnoir y no quería visitas.

Pero su disgusto creció cuando vio a Chisise con un ramo de girasoles y a los padres del joven tras él esperando para entrar a la casa.

 **2.-**

Asim se encontraba en la habitación secreta del faraón en donde estaban todos los papiros de faraones anteriores a él, tales como Akenatón. El azabache miró cada uno de los jeroglíficos mientras que Plagg comía queso sobre un trono que había frente a él.

─ Soy el faraón de los camembert ─ Comentó Plagg al momento en que engullía un gran queso.

El chico rodó los ojos al escuchar a su pequeño Kwami, siguió leyendo cada uno de los papiros hasta que soltó un grito de emoción al encontrar algo que les serviría, Plagg dejando el trono se acercó a su portador flotando para observar que había encontrado.

Hace casi 50 años habían intentado hacer un sacrificio en busca de resucitar a alguien sin éxito alguno ¿Acaso eso quería Chronos? ¿Resucitar a alguien?, Asim sabía que eso era imposible después de todo los fallecidos están a la mano derecha de cada uno de los dioses.

─ Cuando _Mi escarabajo_ se entere que lo descubrí antes que ella me ganaré un buen beso ─ Comentó el chico sonriendo con altanería pero Plagg se recostó en el hombro del muchacho con expresión aburrida.

─ Más bien te ganaras un golpe ─ Dijo el Kwami de color negro ─ Porque ni Sagira ni su alter ego estarían felices de no resolver parte de un misterio.

Asim negó con la cabeza riendo y guardó todos los papiros antes de salir de la habitación escondiéndose de cada uno de los guardias y de su consejera que llevaba buscándolo durante toda la tarde.

Al llegar a su aposento Plagg se recostó en la colcha comiendo un montón de queso que le habían dejado los sirvientes. Asim se miró en el espejo arreglándose el gran collar que llevaba en el cuello y se quitó el cintillo de serpiente de su frente para poder arreglarse el cabello bien, quería darle una sorpresa a su novia… bueno no-novia, mejor casi-novia. No quería presionarla para aceptar un si de parte de la chica, estaban saliendo y eso lo hacía sentir bastante bien porque ella era su novia aunque no tenían título.

Le pidió a plagg que se escondiera en el bolsillo cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, su tío le sonrió de lado.

─ Sobrino, hay muchas chicas que cumplen los requisitos ─ Las palabras de Tutankamon le hicieron bufar u sin ninguna palabra él lo acompaño a un pequeño salón en donde se encontraban cinco chicas con mejillas algo sonrojadas de diferentes estaturas y con el cabello corto, algunas rubias y otras castañas pero ninguna castaña.

Tutankamón se sentó en su trono esperando que Asim eligiera a alguna de las chicas que se encontraban frente a él.

Todas recibieron un no como respuesta al momento en que entraba la consejera acelerada contándole a Asim que una chica llamada Azuza estaba esperándolo afuera.

Y que era urgente.

 **3.-**

Sagira arrugo la nariz cruzada de brazos y frunció el ceño al ver que Chisise le entregaba los girasoles, Azuza al ver que la chica no recibía los girasoles ella los recibió y los colocó en la mesa para luego irse de la casa en busca de Asim, después de todo el palacio no quedaba muy lejos de allí.

─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? ─ Pregunto Sagira sin querer dejarlos pasar, su voz sonaba bastante fría y acomodó el broche en su cuello, los padres de Chisise entraron sin esperar que ella los dejara. ─ ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

Los padres de chisise se sentaron en unas "Butacas" junto a la cocina y chisise intentó besarle la mejilla pero ella dio un paso atrás aguantando las ganas de golpearlo en la cara ya que no quería hacer un show en ese momento.

─ Nuestro hijo ha decidido hablar con usted ─ La voz de la madre de Chisise sonaba bastante falsa por lo que Sagira rodó los ojos con molestia cerrando la puerta de golpe, continuó cruzada de brazos levantando una ceja al ver al padre de Chisise levantándose de hombros bastante incomodo ya que su esposa lo tenía agarrado del brazo con una amplia sonrisa.

─ Estoy a punto de irme porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer en este momento así que ¡Lárguense!

La madre del joven murmuró algo que Sagira no logró escuchar, por lo que volvió a cruzarse de brazos antes de que chisise se arrodillara en el piso ante la mirada emocionada de la señora regordeta.

─ Oye idiota ¿Qué haces? ─ La voz de Sagira sonaba bastante fría y parecía que la chica iba a golpear al muchacho en pocos segundos ─ Levántate y lárgate de mi casa.

Pero el muchacho no parecía escuchar las palabras de Sagira porque comenzó a carraspear y sacó de su bolsillo algo parecido a un broche de mariposa, la morena frunció el ceño mostrándose incomoda y con ganas de pisotear el broche pero ella no era tan grosera…al menos no por ahora.

─ ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA! ─ Grito Sagira pero fue interrumpida por un grito de la madre del chico diciendo "CALLATE MALCRIADA" ─ ¡USTED PUDRASE EN EL INFIERNO!, esto es bastante simple ─ Hizo tronar sus dedos con molestia ─ Lárguense de mi casa antes de que los saque a patadas.

La señora Chione se quedó callada observando a su hijo al que le temblaban las manos.

─ Sagira, Sé que no tenemos una buena relación ─ Comenzó a decir Chisise tomando la mano de Sagira pero ella la retiro de inmediato colocándose la mano en el bolsillo de la capa/Túnica con sombrero. ─ Pero eres perfecta para mí, estoy aquí para pedirte que te cases conmigo. ¡Tenemos la bendición de mis padres! Solo falta que aceptes…podemos vivir cerca del Nilo con tres bellos hijos y un caballo ¿Qué dices?

¿Acaso Chisise se estaba escuchando?, estaba hablando un montón de estupideces juntas y si no fuera porque la muñeca le dolía a causa de una caída peleando con un Akuma ya le hubiera dado un buen golpe en el rostro, ¿Casarse con Chisise? Era lo último que haría en su vida, pedía a los dioses que pasara algo para echarlo de su casa, no quería casarse con nadie y si no fuera porque no tenía un "titulo" con Asim le hubiera restregado en la cara que salía con el señor desafortunado y que mandaría a él y su familia a la hoguera, bueno si es que pudiera hacer eso.

─ ¿Estas demente, Estúpido niñito de mamá? ─ Preguntó la morena provocando que los señores abrieran los ojos sorprendidos por aquel insulto, el señor Urbi no sabía que Sagira era grosera por lo que quedó prácticamente sorprendido. ─ NO ME CASARÉ CONTIGO ¿Me oyes o te lo repito?, mejor lo repito NO ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO, CHISISE.

Y allí fue cuando los dioses hicieron su aparición, porque Asim abrió la puerta de la casa de su No- novia con el ceño fruncido, Sagira aguanto la risa de verlo con el cabello algo desordenado y cansado porque parecía haber corrido mucho ¿Quién sabe?, se acercó a su no-novia y la familia de Chisise hizo una pequeña reverencia.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí con MI ESPOSA? ─ Preguntó el azabache, la morena iba a matarlo por llamarla SU ESPOSA, Chisise se levantó rápidamente sin creerle mucho dado que no se habían celebrado matrimonios después del de azuza, la madre de Chisise frunció el ceño

─ Ella no está casada ¡No tiene anillo! ─ Exclamó la señora Chione levantándose de la butaca avergonzando a su marido

Asim señaló el broche en forma de Escarabajo que tenía Sagira y la chica entendió perfectamente que iba a decir, seguir con la mentira de que era su esposa era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, Chisise no seguiría molestando a la chica y podría vivir en paz.

─ ¿Ve ese escarabajo? ─ Preguntó Asim para luego tomar la mano de su no-novia ─ Es el símbolo de nuestro amor, estamos casados y felices. ¿No saben lo que es casarse en secreto? ¡Pues ahora lo saben!, Sagira es mi esposa ¿Entienden? Así que Chisise te agradecería enormemente que te largues de la casa de mi esposa antes de que llame a los guardias para que te saquen. Te lo dije una vez muchacho, no te acerques a Sagira o hare que los guardias se encarguen de ustedes.

Todos asintieron asustados y estaban por salir corriendo del hogar de la chica.

─ Oh por cierto ─ Comenzó a decir la morena con una sonrisa ladina mientras que jugaba con el broche de Escarabajo ─ Ustedes dicen una palabra sobre MI ESPOSO y yo, haremos que sus cabezas rueden por el piso.

Tikki y Plagg aguantaban la risa dentro de sus escondites está demás decir que Asim estaba realmente extasiado al escuchar que la chica lo había llamado SU ESPOSO cuando la familia de chisise salió de su hogar cerró la puerta con seguro y pisó a Asim, el chico soltó un pequeño grito frunciendo un poco el ceño.

─ ¡Eso fue por lo de "Sagira es mi esposa"! ─ Exclamó la muchacha cruzada de brazos y luego para sorpresa de Asim lo beso rápidamente ─ Y eso fue porque… ya sabes… te extrañe… y eso, _Idiota._

Ella estaba tratando de ser algo más cariñosa con Asim aunque sin mucho éxito después de todo no era buena con los sentimientos y cuando trataba de decir algo lindo terminaba con una grosería.

Asim por su parte rodó los ojos sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, estaba bastante celoso.

─ ¿Qué hacia él aquí, Sagira? ─ Su voz sonó bastante seria cosa que hizo sonreír a Sagira porque era bastante extraño verlo así.

─ ¿Por qué debería de darte explicaciones?

─ ¡Porque somos…! ─ El mismo se interrumpió, no tenían título por lo que simplemente no podía reclamarle. ─ Ya sabes…somos _Algo_

Ella rio un poco y se pasó la mano de manera coqueta por el cabello y luego le tocó la frente haciéndolo aligerar la expresión de celos.

─ Somos _Algo_ ─ dijo Sagira riendo un poco ─ Si…Supongo que podíamos tener, ya sabes, Titulo… ¡Pero no te emociones!

La última exclamación había sido porque Asim la había levantado entre sus brazos del suelo y ella estaba pateando frunciendo el ceño pero a Asim poco le importó.

─ ¡Al fin eres mi _Novia, Escarabajo_!

Muy tarde para darse cuenta de su error.

─ ¿Cómo me llamaste, _Idiota_?

 **4.-**

Chronos tenía su bastón con su miraculous frente a los jeroglíficos de las tumbas, su Kwami se veía bastante preocupado por su portador, el cual observaba los jeroglíficos esperando poder lograr su cometido.

Traer a la vida a ella.

─ Ladybug y Chatnoir… este akuma se les hará mucho más difícil y ese sacrificio será mío al igual que sus miraculous.

* * *

 **Capitulo bastante corto mis bichitos, lo lamento pero la universidad me está matando y me divido entre todo para cumplir con un hermoso capitulo.**

 **En el proximo capitulo aparecera una persona que apareció en "Detente, gato tonto" ¿Quien creen que es?, 7u7 espero sus maravillosos Review los amo un montón.**

 **Plaga ¡Las garras! 7u7**

 **Con amor GWEN**


	14. Uno para el otro

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

Capítulo 14: _Uno para el otro._

 **1.-**

El silencio en la habitación era palpable y Asim había metido la pata bastante hondo, ¡Acababa de llamarla _Escarabajo_!, en sus escondites Plagg se golpeaba la frente pensando en lo estúpido que había sido su portador, por otra parte Tikki estaba entre emocionada y preocupada por la reacción que iba a tener Sagira con Asim.

─ Asim, ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar? ─ Volvió a preguntar Sagira con los brazos cruzados ¿Acaso Asim sabia su secreto? ¿Sabía que ella era Ladybug?

Asim guardó silencio ideando un plan que parecía no querer aparecer en su mente, "Piensa rápido, Asim" se decía mentalmente pero ningún éxito, fijó su vista en el broche que le había regalado.

¡El escarabajo!

─ ¿Acaso no te gusta que te llame, _Escarabajo_? ─ Pregunto tocándole la nariz haciendo que ella la arrugara con molestia, movió su cabeza alejando la nariz de la mano del chico ─ Es por el broche ¿No es obvio?

Sagira respiró tranquila fijando su vista en el broche y Asim suspiró aliviado de que ella se creyera la mentira.

─ Sigo prefiriendo que me llames por mi nombre…

─ _Pequeñita_ ─ Dijo él con voz cantarina desordenándole el cabello ganándose otro pisotón pero en el otro pie ─ ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te pusiste rara porque te llamé, _Escarabajo_?

Sagira tragó saliva desviando la mirada rápidamente al escuchar una voz familiar fuera de la casa, la gente gritaba fuertemente. La morena fue corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con Chisise rodeado de mariposas negras con el rostro con un antifaz negro y con el broche de bronce en forma de mariposa en el cuello.

Estaba akumatizado.

─ ¡SAGIRA! ─ La voz de Chisise sonaba bastante potente y dura, Asim tomo a Sagira de la mano preocupado ¿Cómo podía transformarse si Asim la tenía de la mano? ─ ¡TÚ VAS A SER MI ESPOSA!

La morena rodo los ojos bastante molesta y Asim prácticamente a tirones la hizo entrar a la casa para "Protegerla" de aquel idiota, pero la verdadera razón era para que ella pudiera transformarse, Sagira estaba bastante molesta por el instinto protector de Asim ¡Tenia bien puesto el nombre!

Subió las escaleras corriendo y en su habitación Tikki sabio de la cinta y soltó un gritito de emoción girando mientras flotaba frente a su portadora, sonrió "chocando" los cinco con ella.

─ ¡Vamos por él, Sagira!

─ ¡Tikki, Transformame! ─ Exclamó Sagira transformándose en su alterego, saltó de la ventana y se sorprendió de ver que Asim corría hacia detrás de unos puestos del mercado, no tomo mucha importancia a eso y con su yoyo tomó del brazo al Chisise akumatizado.

─ ¡LADYBUG SOY FLYSMOTH! ─ Exclamó el akumatizado soltándose del agarre de Ladybug, Flysmoth manejo una gran cantidad de mariposas hacia la chica y ella usó su yoyo como escudo, las mariposas no eran inofensivas parecían tener dientes porque una de ellas le había mordido el cuello dejándole una fea marca. ─ ¡ENTREGENME SUS MIRACULOUS!

─ ¿Dónde está ese gato, tonto? ─ murmuró la heroína viendo hacia todos lados, dio una voltereta hacia derecha colocándose tras unas maderas.

Flysmoth cayó al piso de golpe y abriendo la boca soltó un grito desgarrador y todas las mariposas se colocaron tras él y Ladybug se levantó del piso rápidamente.

Chatnoir saltó desde una casa de adobe colocándose junto a su compañera de peleas.

─ Esto es bastante GATAstrofico ─ comentó el azabache riendo para luego ganarse un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la chica que había encontrado el juego de palabras bastante estúpido.

─ ¡ENTREGADME UN SACRIFICIO! ─ El grito de Flysmoth no parecía la voz de siempre, era una voz grave que los chicos identificaron como la de Chronos ─ ¡ENTREGENME SUS MIRACULOUS!

El Akumatizado tomó el broche y lo levanto haciendo que todas las mariposas se dirigieran hacia Chatnoir, el cual con sus manos y sus "patas" trataba de golpearlas para que se alejaran pero los insectos no se alejaban de ninguna manera.

Ladybug intento ayudarlo a alejar las mariposas por lo que uso su "Lucky Charm" y con una antorcha con fuego alejaba a las mariposas.

─ Buena idea, _escarabajo._

─ Guarda silencio, _Gato tonto._

Inesperadamente Flysmoth tomó a Ladybug del brazo haciéndola elevarse por los aires, ya que el villano estaba flotando.

─ ¡TU SERIAS UN BUEN SACRIFICIO! ─ Exclamó y allí fue cuando Chatnoir frunció el ceño y le lanzó su bastón a la cabeza del villano, sus celos estaban actuando por él. Cuando el villano fue golpeado soltó a Ladybug y la chica rápidamente con su yoyo alcanzó a caer lentamente. Tocó el suelo frunciendo el ceño y Chatnoir la empujo levemente.

─ Iba a atraparte, _mi bella Catarina_ ─ Ella rodó los ojos fijando su vista en el broche de mariposa.

─ No soy una princesa, soy una guerrera─ El chicho tras la máscara aguanto un suspiro, amaba cuando ella comenzaba con esos comentarios de que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, el pitido de los aretes de ladybug.

El villano se recuperó rápidamente y allí fue cuando Ladybug se lanzó sobre él incrementando los celos del azabache, la muchacha tomó el broche y se lo lanzó a su compañero de batalla el cual gritó "Cataclismo" y lo deshizo (Solo porque odiaba a Chisise) haciendo que la mariposa saliera, Ladybug purificó a la mariposa y luego de gritar "Miraculous Ladybug" todo volvió a la normalidad y Chisise se encontraba llorando en el suelo.

─ Oye chico, ya todo está bien ─ Dijo Ella levantándolo con algo de odio, aunque debía dejar su disgusto en situaciones como aquella después de todo ella era una heroína y acababa de salvar a su estúpido pretendiente.

─ ¿Por qué no quiere amarme? ─ Se preguntó en muchacho a Ladybug la cual hizo un gesto de asco haciendo que Chatnoir riera un poco.

─ No puedes obligar a alguien a amarte ─ Dijeron Chatnoir y Ladybug al mismo tiempo chocaron los puños como señal de victoria.

─ Y tu Ladybug ─ comenzó a decir Chisise ─ Aceptarías….

Y los celos volvieron a aparecer en Chatnoir colocando su brazo alrededor de Ladybug de forma sobre protectora, ella quito el brazo rodando los ojos.

─ Alejate de _My lady._

"Hombres" – pensó Ladybug para luego alejarse del lugar rodando los ojos.

 **2.-**

─ No puedes simplemente "Protegerme" de todo Asim ─Dijo ella son su tono frio que era bastante común cuando estaba molesta. Y sí que lo estaba.

Asim había entrado por la puerta para buscarla luego de que su trasformación había acabado, pero se encontró con Sagira de brazos cruzados frunciendo el ceño y bastante molesta por haber estado "Sobreprotegiéndola" si no había ningún peligro allá fuera después de todo Chisise era bastante inofensivo siendo o no akumatizado.

─ ¡Me preocupas!

Sagira gruño rodando los ojos para luego empujarlo levemente, estaba oscureciendo y su padre al llegar simplemente se había dirigido a dormir en su cuarto, le gustaba Asim y mucho pero esa actitud de sobreprotección y celos simplemente la hacían querer discutir y discutir.

Y al parecer ambos amaban discutir.

─ Mira, _Pequeña Sagira_ ─ Asim se acercó desordenándole el pelo para luego tocar el broche de Escarabajo que ella tenía puesto ─ Te protejo porque me importas además ambos sabemos que podrías haber golpeado a Chisise hasta matarlo.

─ Si bueno como sea, ¿Te quedarás?

Esas palabras habían salido de sus labios sin haberlo querido por lo que luego de hablar desvió la mirada tapándose la boca suavemente, ¿Por qué perdía la cabeza cuando estaba con él? ¿Por qué aquellas peticiones estúpidas salían de sus labios sin quererlo?

Asim por otra parte solo rio suavemente esquivando un golpe de la chica para luego cogerla entre sus brazos como si fuera un costal, ella comenzó a patear molesta pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y ambos se dirigieron a dormir, ella en la colcha y él en el frio suelo, a pesar de que de mil maneras coquetas le insinuó recostarse junto a ella en la colcha.

No hablaron mucho simplemente discutieron sobre Chisise y su estúpida idea de casarse con Sagira, y al cabo de un par de horas Sagira fue la primera en dormirse y Asim se quedó observándola.

¿Por qué tenía que tener ese "no sé qué"?.

─ Eres como un cometa ─ Murmuró Asim acariciando el cabello de Sagira que dormía como si estuviera estado de coma ─Eres como un cometa que le ha dado sentido a mi fastidiosa vida….

Luego de esa declaración se quedó dormido.

Ambos Kwamis salieron de sus escondites y Plagg hizo lo posible para deshacerse del abrazo que Tikki le estaba dando, después de todo ambos eran como el Ying y el Yang, ella tan llena preocupada y el tan… ¿Bromista?

─ Son tan…románticos ─ Comentó Tikki colocando sus patas en su corazón con expresión soñadora luego de escuchar a Sagira murmurar entre sueños el nombre Asim y el chico a su vez murmuró algo parecido a "Grosera y atractiva" ─ A veces me siento mal por el hecho de que no sepan que…

─ Lo sabe ─ Dijo Plagg sentándose junto a las coronas de flores de la muchacha, La kwami roja observo a Plagg bastante sorprendida, ningún Chatnoir había sido tan rápido en descubrir a su compañera y Asim en este momento tenía el premio al más rápido ─ Pero le dije que no se lo confesara.

─ ¡Es lo mejor! ─ Exclamó la Catarina para luego suspirar pesadamente mirando a su compañera ─ es mejor que lo descubra por si misma…

─ Es peor, ¡¿Has visto como es de loca?!─ Interrumpió, Tikki se cruzó de patas/brazos para luego sacarle la lengua a su compañero de toda una vida ─ No confiará en Asim y lo ahogará en el Nilo, es mejor que se entere ahora después de todo así nos ahorramos un cadáver y un regaño de parte de la chica grosera de la pandereta.

─ No digas tonterías, Plagg ─ El minino bostezó ─ Ambos sabemos que están hechos el uno para el otro.

─ ¿Así como nosotros, _Mí querido trozo de queso_? ─ Movió los bigotes de manera coqueta haciendo que ella se sonrojara aunque no se notaba mucho por el color de piel de la criaturita.

Tikki soltó una pequeña risita y luego Plagg se le unió, y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

Ni los Kwamis, ni la joven pareja sabían que el faraón estaba buscando a su sobrino con guardias o peor aún no sabían que en la entrada del palacio se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos azules que parecían inocentes pero que simplemente eran hipocresía y una sonrisa ladina llena de frialdad.

* * *

 **Hola mis pequeños bichitos, lamento que el capitulo tenga que ser tan corto pero el del sábado será más largo ¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!.**

 **Me encanta leer sus Review, ahora comenzaré a contestarlos uno por uno además les tengo una propuesta 7u7.**

 **Lo que sucede, mis bichitos, es que tenia pensado en hacer una pagina en Facebook en donde vaya avisando que subí capitulo, adelantos, Fan arts de ustedes, mis fandubs (Si es que les interesa) o cosas así , ya que me parece una buena idea para socializar más con ustedes. Estaré leyendo sus comentarios, ideas, review y sus tomates.**

 **Ahora también este capitulo abre paso a que envien preguntas de todo tipo que les hayan quedado en sus mentes, por lo que como review pueden enviarlas y las responderé en una nota en el proximo capitulo o en la pagina si es que les llega interesar.**

 **Los amo un montón, Gwen**


	15. Curiosidad

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"La curiosidad mató al gato" – Dicho popular_

Capítulo 15: _Curiosidad_

 **1.-**

Asim despertó por culpa de Plagg que estaba golpeándolo en la cara con uvas, el azabache arrugó la frente por el hecho de que quería seguir durmiendo ya que el cansancio lo estaba matando, últimamente estaba yendo a casa de Sagira en la noche velando por su seguridad, la verdad es que era simplemente para molestarla porque ella creía que era un sobreprotector y siempre terminaban discutiendo de manera divertida a gritos, la noche anterior había sido golpeado con un ramo de azucenas que le había llevado a la chica.

A eso de las 4 de la mañana cuando ella ya estaba durmiendo se dirigía a su hogar a descansar las horas que faltaban antes de comenzar a realizar sus tareas como sobrino del faraón, se levantó con desgano escuchando como Plagg reclamaba que no había queso en la bandeja de siempre.

─ Vendrán a dejarlo en unos momentos, Plagg ─ Comentó Asim pasando la mano por su cabello observándose en el espejo, tenía un par de heridas de una batalla que había tenido el día anterior y parecían no querer desaparecer por más ungüentos y mezclas de hierbas que se colocaban, ¡Casi ser asesinado por un hombre con sable era de locos!, suspiró estirando un poco sus brazos alejando el sueño de su "cuerpo trabajador".

Sabía que sería un día bastante largo y tedioso, conocer a chicas, rechazarlas a cada una, vigilar las cosechas, visitar a los campesinos y luego volver a rechazar chicas. Y luego de todo eso ver a su atractivamente grosera novia, lo único bueno del día.

Luego de un largo baño se vistió con una túnica dejando el torso al descubierto y su cabello ordenado para evitar regaños de parte de su tío.

Como le gustaría que su hermano estuviera allí.

Gyasi había tenido la maravillosa idea de escapar de toda obligación que tuviera que ver con el palacio por lo que un par de años después del fallecimiento de sus padres tomó su bolsa de género y escapo sin dejar ni siquiera un papiro. Está de más decir que el faraón vetó a cualquiera que pronunciara el nombre de su sobrino mayor pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Asim lo extrañara, era su hermano después de todo.

Asim entró a la habitación en donde estaban las chicas dispuestas a casarse con él, Plagg estaba escondido en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica maldiciendo el no haber comido su queso mañanero y que estaría de mal humor.

El azabache observó a todas y cada una de las chicas y eran las mismas de siempre, solo que con un corte de cabello diferente o con aretes más grandes. Observó a su tío que se encontraba mirando por uno de los grandes ventanales.

─ No quiero a ninguna, pueden retirarse ─ Y así fue como todas y cada una de las chicas se retiraron llorando y suspirando dolidas por haber sido rechazadas por el sobrino del faraón.

Aquel hombre ni se inmutó a observar como cada una de las chicas se largaba del lugar, El faraón se encontraba bastante pendiente de las personas a las que gobernaba en Egipto, vio a los esclavos tratando de hacer estatuas con su imagen y semejanza y sonrió para sí mismo.

Amaba tener el poder.

Se giró volviendo a su expresión fría y dura, Asim se pasó la mano por el cabello luego de dar una ligera reverencia ante su figura de autoridad.

¿Hasta cuanto tendría que aguantar todo esto? ¿Debería de haber seguido el ejemplo de su hermano y escapar de las responsabilidades? ¿Había forma de cambiar su destino?, miró al faraón pensando en que cosas tenia de buenas ser el sobrino de Tutankamón pero no había ninguna… bueno solo una, si no hubiera sido por ser el sobrino del faraón no hubiera conocido a _su escarabajo_ , pero de igual manera le gustaba pensar la hubiera conocido de una u otra forma.

Los dioses no hacen nada por casualidad.

─ Estoy aburrido de tu actitud, Asim ─ Dijo el faraón golpeando el piso con su bastón, esta vez el bastón se veía bastante diferente, el chico pensó que quizás lo había cambiado o algo por el estilo porque su bastón era dorado y ahora tenía algunas marcas azules. ─ ¡Tú eres el siguiente en la línea de faraones! ¡Debes buscar una esposa que sea tu consejera en este camino que vas a recorrer!

─ Espera un momento, Tío ─ interrumpió el azabache sin comprender la situación ¿El siguiente en la línea? ─ Hasini es el siguiente, yo no puedo ser faraón ¡Hasini me mataría!

─ ¡DESDE AYER POR LA NOCHE YO NO TENGO HIJO! ─ Asim tragó saliva abriendo los ojos sorprendido por la reacción que había tenido su tío respecto a Hasini. Nunca Hasini había hecho algo para decepcionar a su padre después de todo él siempre se mofaba de los demás contando que él tendría poder y riquezas. Como Asim no había estado durante la noche no sabía porque él estaba teniendo aquella reacción.─ No desde que se quedó con esa estúpida campesina ─ Tutankamón escupió aquellas palabras con asco ─ Se largó al igual que lo hizo tu hermano, con una campesina que se encontró en el mercado, una mala mujer. ¡Una campesina!

"Oh mierda" – Pensó el muchacho, estaba en bastantes problemas, sin su primo que fuera el futuro faraón significaba que él seguía el siguiente, y siendo el siguiente tenía que casarse pronto, muy pronto.

Y ni decirle a su tío que tenia de novia a una campesina que le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, ni decirle que su novia no era dócil, moldeable y educada.

─ Pero…

─ ¡Nada de peros! ─ Exclamó el faraón volviendo a golpear el piso con su bastón marcando orden, pero en este momento la mente de Asim era un remolino ¡¿Que haría?! ¿Negar su "sangre real"? ¿Renunciar a ser faraón? ¿Rogarle de rodillas a su primo para que se disculpara? ─ Desde hoy en adelante eres el siguiente, tú marcaras la historia de Egipto… _Hijo._ Por lo que he encontrado la mujer perfecta para ti, Hija de comerciantes y es hermosa.

─ ¡No! ─ Exclamó Asim harto de todo, frunció el ceño mirando hacia todos lados en busca de una salida o un plan para zafarse de las palabras de su tío ¡No iba a casarse con alguien que no conocía! ¡Mucho menos si no era Sagira!─ ¡No lo haré! ¡Tú…Tú gobiernas sin esposa! ¡No necesito una mujer! ¡Estás gobernando sin nefer…!

Le llegó un bastonazo en el cuello dejándole un gran moretón, le costó un poco reincorporarse ya que con el golpe había caído al suelo costándole un poco respirar, tosió un par de veces antes de escuchar las últimas palabras del faraón que lo señaló con el bastón con odio.

─ No tienes permitido nombrar a Nefertiti, ni en mi presencia, ni en la de nadie ─ Asim lo miró con odio tocándose el cuello y levantándose lentamente del piso para ver como Tutankamón de largaba del lugar.

Definitivamente estaba muerto.

 **2.-**

─ ¿Por qué estás tan feliz hoy, Sagira? ─ Preguntó Tikki soltando una pequeña risita al escuchar a Sagira tararear una canción mientras colgaba la ropa en unos pequeños tendederos. Últimamente su compañera estaba bastante alegre y creía saber el porqué.

Sagira no era muy buena para demostrar sus sentimientos o felicidad a alguien que no fuera su padre o Tikki y la pequeña Kwami se sentía honrara por ver aquel lado oculto de la morena. Asim la hacía feliz aunque no lo admitiera a los cuatro vientos y ser Ladybug la hacía sentir más libre de lo que alguna vez pidió ser en la vida.

─ No estoy feliz, Tikki ─ Respondió la morena intentando ocultar la sonrisa que tenía sin mucho esfuerzo, movió sus hombros alivianando la tensión que sentía en sus hombros y siguió tarareando la estúpida canción pegajosa que solía cantar Azuza cuando cocinaba. Escuchó música y de reojo observó cómo iba una chica de cabello castaño claro y túnica blanca larga bailando con mucha gente, se estaba celebrando una boda.

La pequeña Kwami acompañó a Sagira dentro del hogar para poder comer un poco de legumbres que había cocinado esa tarde, a Tikki le ofreció cereales y ambas sonriendo comieron en silencio, la morena observó su broche de escarabajo con detenimiento y recordó el sobrenombre que le había dicho su novio.

─ ¿Tikki? ─ comenzó a hablar la chica de cabello corto llamando la atención de la criaturita roja ─ ¿Las otras ladybugs sabían la identidad de los Chatnoirs?

Habian tenido una conversación durante la madrugada luego de que Asim se había ido y se había enterado que desde el inicio de la vida en la tierra han existido héroes y heroínas por lo que su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, principalmente la de la identidad.

─ Oh pues si ─ respondió sentándose sobre el mesón de cemento para estar a la altura de la pequeña Sagira ─ A veces eran amigos, _novios,_ familia. A decisión de conocer al otro era de dos por lo que nosotros, Plagg y yo. Nunca interferíamos.

─ ¿Quién es Plagg?

─ El Kwami de Chatnoir ─ la morena asintió ante la respuesta de Tikki. Últimamente la relación entre chatnoir y ella había mejorado mucho, ahora las bromas eran más y trabajaban como un muy buen equipo, era un gran amigo ¿sería bueno decirle quien era en realidad? ─ Se que quieres saber quién está detrás de la máscara, Sagira. Pero recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato…

─ Pero murió sabiendo… además es inevitable pensarlo, Tikki ─ Bebió un poco de jugo de arándanos para luego suspirar pesadamente con cansancio ─ Trabajamos juntos, somos amigos y esas cosas.

Tikki aguantó la risa, si ella supiera que Asim era Chatnoir pegaría el grito al cielo molesta, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le gritaría por no contarle.

Escuchó los gritos de unas chicas fuera de su hogar y su felicidad de fue en cosa de segundos, Tikki acompañándola se colocó en la cinta y Sagira abrió la puerta encontrándose con muchas chicas rodeando a una cabellera roja, Sagira rodó los ojos y no le tomó mucha importancia hasta que escuchó "Faraón".

Volteó su vista y notó que su vecina que creía que se llamaba Neema estaba mostrando un bonito anillo de plata a su grupo de amigas comentando que sería la futura faraón de todo Egipto, Sagira bufó ¿Neema se casaría con Hasini?, pobre hombre.

Volvió a entrar a su hogar para encontrarse con que Asim estaba dentro sentado en una butaca observándola algo preocupado.

Sagira se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a pelear por haber entrado sin permiso hasta que vio el gran moretón en su cuello y se preocupó, se acercó rápidamente y con sus frías manos tocó el moretón haciendo que el chico hiciera un gesto.

─ ¡Por Atón! ─ Exclamó la morena bastante alterada por ver a Asim en ese estado ─ ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Asim en vez de responder las preguntas de su novia simplemente la abrazo fuertemente apretándola contra su pecho queriendo contarle todo pero sabía que no podía, no quería pedirle que renunciara a su libertad para largarse con él, es decir ¿Quién lo haría?. Sagira algo incomoda respondio en abrazo, no estaba acostumbrada aun a las muestras de afecto de Asim pero estaba bastante preocupada como para recordar eso, con una de sus manos acaricio el moretón de Asim con cuidado.

─ Solo olvida el moretón ─ murmuró él, ella negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos ¡Siempre tan terca! ─ Quería verte, _Sagira._

Supo que algo le pasaba en el momento en que dijo su nombre, siempre solía molestarla pero ahora no parecía venir con esas intenciones, soltó un suspiro abriendo los ojos observando su abdomen y allí en una esquina derecha cerca de la cortilla había una herida cicatrizando de a poco.

Se zafó del abrazo ante la mirada sorprendida de Asim, frunció el ceño señalando la costilla de su novio y él trago saliva.

─ ¿Cómo te hiciste eso, Asim?

Volvió a tragar saliva, ¿Era el momento para decirle? ¿Debería escuchar a su corazón y contarle todo?

Quizás no era el momento.

─ ¿El moretón? ─ Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido ─ Mi tío fue, se molestó por algo que dije y bueno, me gane un castigo.

Sagira aliviano su mirada y volvió a acercase.

─ No, _Cariño._ ─ ¡Le había dicho cariño por primera vez! (la vez de Chisise no contaba) y arrugó la nariz señalando su costilla. ─ Me refiero a esa casi cicatriz, _Idiota._

─ Me caí…

─ ¿Te caiste? ─ Preguntó ella sin creérselo mucho

¡A la mierda la razón!, si en unos días llegaba a morir o algo así se quedaría con el mal sabor de boca por no haberle dicho la verdad. Siempre le habían dicho que los dioses no hacían nada por casualidad y que no existían las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable ¡El destino los había puesto frente a frente! No solo como novios, sino también como compañeros de batalla y amigos.

─ Si ¡Ya sabes cómo somos los gatos! ─ sonrió de lado para luego guiñarle el ojo ─ Solemos caernos de los tejados.

Sagira lo miró sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo y se pasó la mano por la corta cabellera, no estaba de ánimo como para chistes tan malos.

─ _Señor mala suerte_ , no sé porque estás hablando tantas tonterías…

─ Plagg, transfórmame.

¿Plagg?

Y frente a los ojos de la morena Asim se trasformó en su alter ego, él tragó saliva y se acercó tomándola de la cintura. Soltó un ligero ronroneo pero ella no salía de su estado de shock, tenía los labios entre abiertos y los ojos cristalinos.

─ Deberías besarme, _Mi bella Catarina_ ─ comenzó a decir chatnoir ella se zafó del agarre empujándolo─ Eso sería perrrrfecto

 _¡Qué estaba pasando!_

Se piñizcó el brazo antes de que Chatnoir se des transformara y la mirara con arrepentimiento.

─ ¿De…desde cua…cuando lo sabes?

Escuchar a Sagira tartamudear era algo nuevo para él, nunca la había visto tartamudear. El pequeño Kwami negro se dirigió hacia la cocina para comer y Tikki ya sabiendo lo que estaba pasando salió de su escondite.

─ Tú lo sabias ─ Dijo la morena señalando a Tikki con el ceño fruncido, el kwami asintió lentamente arrepentida y se fue junto con Plagg para que los héroes hablaran tranquilamente.

Pero no fue así.

Sagira se sentía con rabia por no haberlo notado antes, la preocupación, el dejarle tiempo para transformarse, aquellos bellísimos ojos, los moretones, las pequeñas heridas después del ataque de las mariposas.

Tomó un florero y lo lanzó con los ojos llorosos, él lo esquivo rápidamente pero luego le cayó el ramo de azucenas en el rostro.

Se estaba desatando el caos.

Sagira le estaba lanzando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, tenía mucha rabia contenida y no podía sacarla de su ser.

Asim la tomó de las muñecas pero ella intentaba zafarse y ahí fue cuando puso en marcha el plan (b)esarla, la besó lentamente y le mordió el labio con suavidad.

─ Te odio…

─No puedes

─ Si puedo, _Estúpido señor mala suerte_

─ No puedes odiarme, _Pequeñita._

─ No me llames así, _Gato idiota._ ¡Quiero golpearte muy fuerte! ─ Exclamó pero en vez de golpearlo lo beso ferozmente, transformando toda su rabia en pasión. Los Kwamis rieron después de todo ellos tenían razón "eran el uno para el otro" ─ Pero luego… ven, te curaré los moretones. Hablaremos de esto arriba.

Subieron las escaleras pero la inquietud de Asim no se iba. ¿Acaso también debería contarle lo del matrimonio que querían obligarle a tener?, vio como ella se secó las lágrimas que había dejado salir por la rabia del momento y ella le dedico una sonrisa coqueta mientras le señalaba la cama para que ella fuera a buscar un par de hierbas medicinales, la vio salir de la habitación y se tocó el cuello

Quizás era mejor omitir los detalles innecesarios como los de su matrimonio.

* * *

 **Hola mis bellos bichitos ¡Apuesto que no se esperaban nada de este capitulo! -guiño, guiño- Como han de notar Sagira esta tratando de ser mas...simpatica con asim (solo que no le resulta mucho). Hay pistas en este capitulo de cosas que pasarán mas adelante 7u7.**

 **Bueno, quiero contarles que este fanfic como mucho tendrá entre 20 o 25 capitulos ya que no quiero extenderlo mucho y las ideas para nuevo fics aparecen y no quieren largarse.**

 **Punto número 3: ¿Recuerdan lo de la pagina en facebook? ¡La hice!, pueden encontrarme en facebook como Gwen Mcbain, sale la imagen de una chica tomando café. Les recomiendo darle like para enterarse de nuevos proyectos y adelantos. (Me gusta ser cercana a mis lectores)**

 **¡Los veo el lunes!**

 **Dudas, tomates, golpes, correcciones, ideas o chocolates pueden dejarlos como review o dejarlo como mensaje en mi pagina en facebook.**

 **Con amor, Gwen**


	16. Consejo

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Huir no es manera de resolver un problema. Puedes correr tan rápido y_

 _lejos como quieras, pero lo cierto es que por más que corras, el problema seguirá ahí_." – Cecelia Ahern

Capítulo 16: Consejo

 **1.-**

La risa de Mosegi se podía escuchar hasta la frontera de Egipto dado que frente a él se encontraba Asim con los cinco dedos de la mano de Sagira bien marcados en su mejilla izquierda. No habían discutido mucho, después de haberse tomado el tiempo de contarle todo el asunto de "Chatnoir y Ladybug" y de que ella le curara las heridas con ayuda de la Kwami roja ella le gritó muy fuerte y se ganó una gran bofetada por no haberle contado el mismo día en que se enteró de que ella era Ladybug.

Suspiró ante el recuerdo mientras se colocaba mucho mejor el trocito de carne que Azuza le había entregado para quitar la marca de la mano de su mejor amiga, a veces pensaba que o Asim estaba muy enamorado de Sagira o era muy Masoquista, porque el azabache era uno de los pocos que aceptaba a Sagira tal y como era.

Mosegi siguió riendo ganándose un golpe en el hombro de parte de Asim.

─ Hombre, ¿Por qué Discutieron? ─ Preguntó su mejor amigo, secándose las lágrimas imaginarias por culpa de la risa que llevaba más de diez minutos teniendo.

─ Por nada, A mi novia y a mí nos gusta discutir por todo ─ respondió Asim jactándose de decir "Mi novia", como se suponía que era secreto solo lo sabían Mosegi, Azuza y el señor Abasi. Decir las palabras "Mi novia" se sentía tan bien.

─ Apuesto que discutes solo porque te gustan las reconciliaciones ─ Dijo Mosegi con un tono coqueto moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo ganándose otro golpe de parte de Asim - ¡Hombre que era solo una broma!

Asim rodó los ojos (Gesto que le había pegado Sagira) y se acomodó el trozo de carne con las mejillas sonrojadas, Mosegi siempre había sido un tanto…coqueto antes de casarse por lo que no le extrañaban ese tipo de comentarios de vez en cuando.

Azuza entró a la habitación con una trenza agarrada a su larga cabellera, les ofreció algo de comer y suspiró al ver la mejilla de Asim.

Sagira nunca iba a cambiar.

─ Fue un gusto verlos ─ Dijo el chico levantándose de la butaca devolviéndole el trozo de carne a su amigo que se levantó a la vez para golpearle el hombro riendo

─ ¿Vas a casa? ─ Preguntó la muchacha ofreciéndole un aperitivo

─ Si, ya sabes, cosas estúpidas de parte de mí tío que debo hacer ─ Se levantó de hombros despidiéndose del joven matrimonio con una reverencia con la cabeza y antes de salir por la puerta recordó el encargo que había tenido de parte de _su escarabajo_ ─ Por cierto, Azuza. Sagira quiere que vayas a su casa, no se la razón.

─ ¿Ahora eres mensajero? ─ Preguntó su mejor amigo con tonó burlón ganándose un insulto de parte de Asim, que se fue riendo de la casa del joven matrimonio.

Azuza se cruzó de brazos sonriendo, Sagira nunca la mandaba a llamar y si la necesitaba era porque era algo importante, quizás tenía pensado casarse con Asim o mejor aún escapar juntos ¡Ojala los dioses escucharan sus plegarias!

Sintió los labios de su marido en su cuello y soltó una risa nerviosa, que al muchacho le fascinaba.

Quizás soñaba demasiado.

 **2.-**

La chica de melena pelirroja sonreía ante el espejo que le había proporcionado uno de los sirvientes del faraón, observó el anillo que tenía en su dedo desde hace unos días y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa traviesa.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Había hablado con el faraón contándole lo dispuesta que estaba por ser esposa de Asim, que era buena cocinando, tejiendo, que sabía leer y escribir, y sobre todo que era hija de mercaderes que viajaban por todo Egipto pero por supuesto todo era mentira, no sabía leer y mucho menos escribir, además de que sus padres eran agricultores y no sabía cocinar; pero una mentira piadosa no hace mal a nadie y su belleza era incomparable por lo que el faraón ni sus plebeyos pensarían que ella era una vil mitómana.

─ Esto será tan sencillo ─ Se dijo la chica levantándose de la pequeña butaca sacando una uva del frasco que había dejado un esclavo junto a un sofá.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la consejera de Asim, la cual miró a la chica de pies a cabeza, hizo lo posible para no hacer un gesto de desprecio, era el típico estereotipo de mujer que Asim odiaba.

─ El señor Asim, vendrá en un momento ─ Dijo Nut con una voz bastante prudente sin dejar se observar cada una de las facciones de la chica de pelo rojo fuego ─ Le recomiendo esperar sentada, después de todo mi señor nunca llega a la chica de melena pelirroja sonreía ante el espejo que le había proporcionado uno de los sirvientes del faraón, observó el anillo que tenía en su dedo desde hace unos días y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa traviesa.

La pelirroja miró con desdén a la consejera y sacó otra uva observando como la consejera salía de la habitación. En el momento en que ella se convirtiera en faraón sería a la primera a la que expulsaría del palacio, esa mujer no le daba buena espina.

Nut afuera se tocó la frente suspirando, Asim iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara ¡Debió de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano y escapar cuando podía!, caminó por los pasillos del palacio observando cada una de las pinturas que se encontraban en las paredes y se asustó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

─ Hey Nut ¿Por qué tan estresada? ─ Preguntó el azabache tratando de sonreírle un poco, la marca en el rostro ya no estaba y Nut hizo una pequeña reverencia al girarse y ver al muchacho, se sentía tan mal por el hecho de que quisieran casarlo con una mujer tan… transparente como lo era la chica pelirroja que se encontraba en la habitación de reuniones

─ Mi señor, le tengo malas noticias

─ ¿Es enserio? ─ Preguntó bufando para luego tocarse el cuello con la mano, el moretón continuaba allí bajo una gran venda que le había dejado su novia ─ Hoy vengo demasiado feliz como para tener una mala noche.

─ Le trajeron a su futura esposa.

El rostro de Asim palideció de golpe y sintió como su corazón se detenía poco a poco ¡Ni si quiera había ideado un plan para evitarla! ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Feos dientes y mal dote? ¿Demasiado alta y… poco singular?

¡No podían haber esperado un poco más!

─ Despáchala del lugar, no la quiero como esposa ─ La voz de Asim se volvió completamente fría y Nut que lo conocía desde hace tanto tiempo sabía que estaba molesto con ganas de golpear algo o quizás simplemente tomar aire fresco.

─ No-no puedo, señor ─ Respondió ─ No lo tengo permitido… es decir, no es necesario que la conozca hoy pero Joven Asim, le aconsejo que busque usted a su futura esposa.

Asim suspiró pesadamente y le señaló una puerta a Nut para que lo siguiera, entraron a una habitación y el muchacho amablemente les pidió a los esclavos que se retiraran cerrando la puerta cuando todos se fueran del lugar

El azabache camino de un lado a otro en la habitación ¿Debería contarle? Después de todo no creía que Nut lo traicionara, se pasó la mano por el cabello y observo a su consejera. Sí que necesitaba un consejo.

─ Estoy saliendo con alguien, Nut ─ Dijo Asim, y La señora no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, el pequeño chico ya era todo un hombre ─ Ella es más de lo que podría esperar, es como…

─ Es como un cometa ¿No? ─ Interrumpió Nut haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera por las palabras de su concejera sonrió un poco y suspiro ─ Su padre solía decir que estaba enamorado de un cometa, que la chica con la que se casó era un cometa que hacía que su vida tuviera sentido. ¿Se siente así, Joven Asim?

Asim asintió.

─ El problema, Nut. Es que quiero lo mejor para ella ─ Se acercó a la ventana lentamente para observar Egipto, en alguna de esas casas en ese momento se encontraba la chica quizás riendo, quizás peleando, quizás pensando en él ─ Ella es una alma libre que no merece estar encerrada tras estas paredes… No quiero decirle lo que está sucediendo con mi futuro matrimonio y tampoco quiero casarme con alguien a quien no quiero. Nut, Ayúdame.

Las últimas palabras parecían una súplica que a la mujer le rompió el corazón.

─ La verdad siempre por delante ─ Respondió la mujer acercándose a Asim, sabía que el chico debía de sentir un gran peso sobre sus hombros, de la noche a la mañana se enteraba que sería faraón y que debía casarse con una mujer que no conocía ─ Si está enamorado de esa chica…quizás deba seguir el ejemplo de su primo y escapar.

─ No soy de los que huyen

─ Entonces luche, ¿Quiere a esa chica morena? Vaya por ella y cuéntele todo, si ella luego de una confesión tan fuerte como la de un matrimonio sigue con usted es la indicada. ─ Nut tragó saliva antes de decir las siguientes palabras─ Lamento lo que diré pero… Vaya tras su tío y no sea cobarde, demuestre que sigue sus ideales como el gran faraón que será algún día, no deje que tomen las riendas de su destino. Si los dioses colocaron a la chica morena en su camino es por algo ¿No lo cree, Joven?

─ ¿Cómo sabes que es morena?

─ Seré algo vieja pero no soy ciega…

Sin esperarlo la mujer fue abrazada por el chico, Asim murmuró un suave gracias y Nut se retiró de la habitación haciendo una reverencia, camino entre los pasillos suspirando y cuando llegó a su habitación su pequeño Kwami verde salió del bolsillo de su túnica.

─ Maestra ¿Cree que hará caso a su consejo?

Wayzz flotó hacia la colcha para servirse un poco de cereales que había dejado Nut para él.

─ Wayzz ya lo dije una vez, y lo volveré a decir. Ellos son el uno para el otro ─ Nut movió su cuello de un lado a otro haciéndolo sonar ─ El destino los puso juntos yo solo hice el resto.

 **3.-**

Sagira le sonrió a su padre amablemente mientras le servía algo de comer, últimamente el señor Abasi no le quitaba los ojos de encima como si quisiera decir algo pero su boca no le permitía hablar por lo que ella se sentó frente a él cruzada de piernas y brazos sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente.

─ Ya habla, llevas días mirándome así ─ Dijo mientras se comía una pera, no tenía mucho apetito ya que había comido un poco con Asim después de que él se largara

El señor abasi mordió un trozo de carne y se metió un poco de lechuga a la boca, luego de tragarlo bebió un poco de jugo.

─ Así que ese chico y tu son novios ─ Comentó el padre de la chica haciendo que ella soltara un bufido. ─ Me agrada él, ustedes me recuerdan a tu madre y a mí.

─ ¿Acaso le dabas mala suerte a mamá? ─ pregunto tomando su broche de escarabajo entre sus manos, sonriendo un poco. De verdad le encantaba ese regalo de Asim, ahora que sabía su identidad entendía mucho más le porque del escarabajo. Ese gato tonto tenía todo planeado ¿No?

─ No, Ella era bastante grosera.

─ ¡Hey! ─ Exclamó ella sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro ─ No soy grosera, solo soy bastante sincera.

─ Igual a tu madre ¡Que puedo decir!

Sagira rio y se levantó de la mesa besando la mejilla de su padre, iba ir se a dormir. El señor abasi le desordeno el cabello dando las gracias por la comida y recordándole que durante la semana debía de pintar una nueva cripta. Sagira subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto viendo como Tikki salía de su cinta y se dirigía a su pequeña colcha, no se sorprendió al encontrarse con Asim sentado en su colcha con una túnica color verde musgo.

─ Pensé que no vendrías, _Gatito_ ─ comentó ella acercándose a él, se sentó sobre sus piernas de manera coqueta, simplemente porque le gustaba provocarlo.

─ ¡Ay, _Escarabajo_! ─ Exclamó Asim revolviéndole el cabello ganándose un mordisco en la mejilla de parte de Sagira ─ Quería hablar contigo sobre algo…

Y lo besó simplemente porque quería hacerlo, porque lo extrañaba, porque aunque fuera muy fría el hacía que se descongelara, sus mejillas estaban bastante ruborizadas y su corazón latía al unísono con el de él.

Asim le mordió el labio ganándose un golpe suave en el pecho de parte de la chica, cortó el beso y le sonrió.

─ ¿Te quedas a dormir? ─ Preguntó ella mientras sacaba un poco de queso que tenía escondido para el Kwami de Asim, Plagg se levantó de la colcha en donde estaba durmiendo al momento en que sintió el olor a queso.

─ Si, Iré a buscar unas mantas ─ Comento Asim levantándose de la colcha al momento en que ella se recostaba, ella lo agarro de la túnica de una manera bastante fría y tímida.

─ Si quieres, puedes… ya saber dormir conmigo hoy

No necesito escuchar una palabra más de acostó junto a la chica abrazándola por detrás, Tikki y Plagg los taparon con una manta y luego salieron de la habitación para dar un paseo por el tejado.

─ _Pequeñita,_ Tengo que hablar contigo ─ Comenzó a decir el muchacho pero Sagira se apegó más a él acurrucándose ya que hacia algo de frio ¡Acaso la chica no entendía que lo estaba matando!

─ Hablaremos otro día, _Señor desafortunado_ ─ Respondió ella sintiendo un beso en el cuello de parte de Asim haciéndola reír un poco sonrojada.

Una risa real que a Asim le encanto así que durante la siguiente media hora estuvo haciéndole cosquillas sin dejarla dormir, dándole besos en el cuello y mordiscos que Sagira le devolvía con cuidado ya que aún tenía ese horrible moretón en el cuello.

Cuando Sagira logró dormir, Asim se dio cuenta de que le había dejado una marca en el cuello al lado izquierdo y no lograba ser escondido con el cabello corto de la chica.

Ella iba a matarlo…pero poco le importaba.

* * *

 **Hola mis bichitos queridos ¿Como estan? ha pasado tiempo desde que no les actualizaba... desde el sábado XD, Bueno como pudieron notar Nut, la consejera de Asim es la dueña del portadora de la tortuga ¡Levante la mano quien no se lo esperaba! ._./ y Además es una gran consejera ¿Que piensan que dira Sagira cuando se entere de todo lo que sucede? ¿Que creen que dirá Asim?.**

 **Acepto papeles, gritos, tomatazos, chocolates y muchooooo amor que pueden dejar como review o como mensaje o comentario en mi pagina de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain".**

 **¡Los veré el día Sábado con una nueva actualización de esta maravillosa historia!**

 **Con amor, Gwen.**


	17. Neema

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Si las mujeres coquetas supieran el desprecio que inspiran en los hombres_

 _sensatos, se estremecerían al solo deseo de identificarse con tal carácter." - Anónimo_

Capitulo 17: Neema

 **1.-**

Asim frunció el ceño antes de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba su futura esposa, tenía ganas de huir pero como se había dicho anteriormente no podía ser cobarde.

Se había ido de casa de Sagira antes de que ella despertara, por dos simples razones, si ella se daba cuenta del chupetón y él estaba cerca estaría muerto y segundo tenía un poco de miedo respecto a lo que la chica le diría cuando se enterara de todo, ser faraón, se iba a casar y no quería morir a manos de la chica.

Era mejor omitir detalles.

Abrió las puertas encontrándose con una chica comiendo un par de uvas, con el cabello bastante largo y pelirrojo, tenía un par de ondas en el cabello y vestía una túnica bastante simple color verde, amarrada con una cinta blanca.

Debía admitirlo, era guapa pero ¡No era Sagira!, la chica frente a él no era su bichito. La chica era mucho más alta y tenía la piel blanca con ojos azules.

No era su tipo de chica.

─ Su excelencia ─ Dijo la chica con voz altanera dando un intento de reverencia, Asim quiso hacer una mueca de asco, nunca lo había llamado de ese modo, nadie en el mundo trataba así a los faraones, estaba tan acostumbrado al hecho de que lo trataran de "mi señor" o simplemente Asim.

Nut, que estaba a su lado señalo a la muchacha con delicadeza, aunque si hubiera sido por ella hubiera sonreído bastante falsamente.

─ Mi señor, ella es Neema "La hija de padres ricos" ─ Como era costumbre junto al nombre de la mujer se decía su significado, al igual que en las bodas. Lástima que su nombre no calzara con su vida cotidiana ─ Señorita Neema, él es Asim "El protector", El sobrino del faraón.

La consejera le dio una mirada rápida al muchacho y luego se apartó a un lado para que el la viera con más atención, no sabía que decirle y mucho menos como mandarla a volar ¿Por qué Atón no le daba una señal? ¿Por qué no aparecía un akuma y se llevaba a la chica?

Asim levantó las cejas al ver que la muchacha se acercaba a él moviéndose se manera coqueta moviendo se cabello de un lado a otro.

─ Estimada señorita, no quiero der grosero ─ Comenzó a decir Asim, al menos tenia que intentar que se fuera y nunca volviera. ─ Pero usted no está dentro de la imagen de mi mujer perfecta, No es baja ni morena, no tiene el cabello corto y mucho menos parece la indicada para mí. Lamento que haya tomado las molestias de venir a esta humilde morada pero las puertas están abiertas para que pueda largarse en el momento en que estime conveniente.

Podría jurar que Plagg en su bolsillo estaba muerto de la risa porque al dar un rápido vistazo hacia Nut pudo notar que estaba aguantando la risa con dificultad. Neema sonrió de lado y se acomodó el flequillo para luego mostrarle su mano en donde tenía el anillo que demostraba que ella estaba comprometida.

─ Oh, lamento que haya tenido que pensar eso de mí ─ Comenzó a hablar la pelirroja, fijó su mirada en las vendas que estaban sobre su piel y allí en el torso se encontraba una pequeña marquita que para la mente "Inocente" de Neema no paso desapercibido ─ Pero el faraón ya me declaró su prometida, se cocinar, leer, escribir y soy un grandioso partido. Si gusta puedo demostrárselo ¿Quiere que le cambie las vendas, Su excelencia?

La chica había colocado su mano sobre las vendas y Asim tragó saliva bastante incomodo por la situación, alejó la mano de la chica rápidamente y dio un paso aras tratando de mantenerse firme ante su postura de chico frio y cruel, pero no le funcionaba ni siquiera con su alter ego.

─ Creo que no está entendiendo, Neema.

─ Creo que usted no está entendiendo, Excelencia ─ Respondió ella batiendo sus pestañas arriba debajo de manera coqueta pero para Asim simplemente le pareció bastante falsa ─ Ya está decidido, y lo siento mucho pero puedo ser una grandiosa esposa para usted.

─ No esté tan segura.

─ Pues tengo un mes para demostrárselo, después de todo el faraón fijo fecha para la boda

Nut Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha que salían de su boca como si sonaran agridulces, pero no intervino cuando Asim se largó del lugar sin mirar atrás dando un fuerte portazo.

 **2.-**

¿Qué debía hacer?

Asim caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación lanzando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, jarrones, colchas, coronas y copas de oro, sentía demasiada rabia y no sabía qué hacer, Plagg se encontraba flotando frente a él y por primera vez sintió compasión por tu portador. Los Kwamis tenían una conexión con su portadores por lo que él sentía todo lo que el muchacho sentía, su odio, su frustración, sus ganas de llorar y sobre todo las ganas de huir.

─ Asim ─ La voz de Plagg sonó más amable de lo normal por lo que rápidamente Asim dejó de lanzar todo y miró a su Kwami ─ Y si simplemente te vas de aquí para pensar las cosas, Por cierto muero de hambre ¿Dónde está mi queso?

El muchacho señalo la colcha y Plagg fue directamente a lanzarse sobre su queso. Sonrío pensando en las posibilidades ¿Irse para pensar las cosas? ¡Lo tenía!

Tomó a Plagg rápidamente junto a un montón de queso y lo dejó en el bolsillo, el kwami estaba tan hipnotizado por su queso que ni cuenta se dio. Salió corriendo de su habitación y se dirigió al trono en donde sabía que se encontraría su tío.

Maldecía el día en que Hasini se largó del palacio con una chica, aunque la verdad no lo culpaba ya que él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

¿Qué tenía su familia por enamorarse de chicas que no tenían buen dote?

Entro de golpe haciendo saltar a los esclavos que estaban limpiando los pisos y a las muchachas que estaban ofreciéndole frutas al faraón, el hombre le dio una seña a todos para que se fueran del lugar y con ayuda de su bastón se levantó acercándose a su sobrino.

─ Supongo que ya conociste a tu futura esposa ─ Comentó el faraón frente a él

─ Si, pero no es mi tipo ─ El hombre frunció el ceño ─ Es engreída, pelirroja y alta. No pedi eso, Señor. Pero me quedaré con ella con una condición.

Tutankamón lo miró con interés

─ Quiero una casa, me iré del palacio hasta una semana antes de la boda, de esa manera me convertiré en un buen hombre para ─ Carraspeo un poco antes de nombrar a la chica ─ Neema, seré más independiente y conoceré a la gente fuera del palacio para convertirme en un buen faraón.

Nunca una mentira le había salido tan bien y se sorprendió bastante por la respuesta que tuvo de su tío.

─ Me parece perfecto, _Hijo_ ─ Respondió el hombre tocándole el hombro con una mano en señal de apoyo ─ Me gusta que pienses como un futuro faraón. ¡Katani!.

Ante la exclamación del faraón la mujer que se encontraba aun parada frente al trono se acercó rápidamente casi corriendo para colocarse al lado del faraón, ya que esa su consejera.

─ Consíguele una buena casa a mi _Hijo._ Y a su futura esposa consíguele mejores vestimentas, esa chica aprenderá a vivir en el palacio.

La mujer asintió y Asim pudo respirar tranquilo cuando él también se largó del lugar.

Sin Neema cerca todo sería mejor, sin el faraón cerca se sentiría más libre, sin vivir en el palacio seria libre y estando más cerca de su escarabajo pensaría con más claridad.

 **3.-**

Al despertar en la mañana, se bañó, se vistió y al verse en el espejo mientras se peinaba sintió como su sangre se subía a la cara hasta las orejas y despertando sin querer a Tikki gritó.

─ ¡VOY A MATARTE ASIM! ─ Se vio la marca que se encontraba en su cuello la toco con suavidad y no pudo evitar sonreír pero preocuparse ─ ¡Este maldito señor mala suerte no va a vivir mucho!

Buscó entre sus túnicas una bufanda pero sin éxito ya que no se encontraba en ningún lado, Tikki la miro con diversión observando como la chica trataba de cubrirlo con su cabello pero no lo lograba ya que era demasiado corto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una preocupada Azuza, Tikki rápidamente se escondió entre las mantas y la rubia miró a su mejor amiga asustada.

─ Desaparecieron

─ ¿Quienes? ─ Preguntó Sagira continuando con su búsqueda

─ Dos de mis vecinas ─ la voz de Azuza sonaba quebrada y la morena dejó de hacer lo que hacía para poder mirar a su amiga que estaba llorando ─ Encontraron el cuerpo de una junto al Nilo, no tenía ningún golpe ni marcas, simplemente no respiraba.

La muchacha se lanzó a los brazos de la morena y la chica no supo que hacer, no se acostumbraba a abrazar gente y con suerte podía recibir los abrazos improvisados de su novio. Correspondió el abrazo de Azuza con dificultad.

─ Los dioses nos están castigando…

Y se quedó con su amiga abrazándola y dándole agua para que se tranquilizara. Era bastante extraño que alguien se desapareciera y luego fuera encontrado sin aliento, quizás era cierto y los dioses la estaban castigando o simplemente ella había fallecido.

Ninguna de esas opciones era la real.

El grito de una chica hizo retumbar los oídos de ambas muchachas, un grito agudo. Ambas se acercaron a la ventana y azuza se desmayó al ver a una mujer parecida a una araña con una chica pelirroja en una de sus manos que chillaba como si fueran a matarla.

* * *

 **Esta es la parte en al que me asesinan por no haber actualizado ayer, el capitulo estaba listo para publicarse pero mi padre apaga el internet para castigar a mi hermana ¡adivinen quien salio perjudicada! Yo :c , por lo que cuando volvi en la noche (fui a ver X-men) para poder tratar de publicar el capitulo ¡Seguia el internet apagado y no pude encenderlo!, se que el capitulo es corto pero se los compensaré...**

 **-Redoble de tambores-**

 **Pero como se que querían leer el capitulo se los compensare con un capitulo especial el día jueves, es decir, mañana es el capitulo normal de los lunes y el día jueves abra un capitulo especial quizas será una continuación oooooo sera un especial especial, sobre un personaje en especifico o varios.**

 **Pueden dejar sus tomatazos aqui como review o como comentario o mensaje en mi pagina de Face "Gwen Mcbain" en donde doy avisos como en estos casos :c**

 **¡Los amo un montón! Gwen.**


	18. Ocultar

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Nadie logra mentir, nadie logra ocultar nada cuando mira directo a los ojos"- Paulo Coehlo_

Capítulo 18: Ocultar

 **1.-**

Azuza desmayada en el piso, la gente gritando y una chica en peligro pusieron alerta a Sagira, Tikki salió de su escondite y miro a la morena en espera de las palabras.

─ ¡Tikki Transformame! ─ Exclamó la chica para transformarse en Ladybug con ayuda de su yoyo salió de la habitación por la ventana y se acercó a la muchacha atacada que se veía ilesa la verdad.

La gente corría hacia sus hogares y Sagira agradeció el hecho de que estuviera nublado dado que de esa manera seria mucho más fácil derrotar al villano, escuchó el grito de emoción de la pelirroja exclamando "¡Es Ladybug!" y la superhéroe rodo los ojos. La akumatizada tenía desde la cintura hacia abajo cuerpo de araña y el rostro color negro con verde.

Asqueroso.

─ ¡DADME TUS MIRACULOUS, LADYBUG! ─ Exclamó la mujer araña, Ladybug saltó y en un descuido de la araña en un intento de atrapar a otra persona soltó a la pelirroja haciendo que cayera hacia el suelo fuertemente.

El estúpido de Chatnoir no aparecía y Ladybug hacia lo posible para detener al villano sola, se estaba cansando y la mujer araña que se hacía llamar "Viuda negra" era bastante rápida. De una patada logró alejar a la araña que iba a morderla.

Levanto su mano gritando ¡Lucky Charm! Y frente ella apareció un tubo de spray, Ladybug miraba el objeto sin saber específicamente que hacer con él, que era y sobre todo como funcionaba después de todo en Egipto no se encontraban insecticidas.

Fue golpeada por la mujer haciendo que cayera hacia una pared golpeándose levemente la espalda, se levantó con rapidez aun con el insecticida en la mano, observó a la mujer araña y se agachó cuando le lanzo telas de araña.

Maldijo al maldito gato idiota que no aparecía nunca para ayudarla.

Luego de varios intentos logró aprender cómo utilizar el insecticida, y antes de apretar el botón la araña cayó al piso gritando palabras inentendibles antes de que su voz se transformara en una voz gruesa y de hombre.

─ ¡UN SACRIFICIO!, NECESITO UN SACRIFICIO. SI NO ME DAN UN SACRIFICIO SEGIRAN DESAPARECIENDO TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS MUJERES DE EGIPTO ¡DADME TUS MIRACULOUS!

La araña comenzó a retorcerse en el piso y allí cuando Ladybug notó que tenía un broche en el pelo por lo que corrió y con ayuda de su yoyo logró tomarlo entre sus manos, romperlo, liberar el akuma y dejar a la pobre mujer en libertad.

Gritó Miraculous Ladybug y recibió aplausos de la gente que observaba desde las ventanas de sus chozas de adobe, miró hacia todos los lados respirando rápidamente ya que trataba de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco.

─ ¡Mi prometido! ─ Exclamó la chica pelirroja y Ladybug se giró de golpe al escuchar la voz de la joven, La pelirroja se acercó a la heroína tomándola de la túnica como si estuviera desesperada. Ladybug dio un paso hacia atrás levantando la ceja ─ ¡No lo veo! ¡Estaba hace un momento aquí! Antes de que esa plebeya me atacara.

La pelirroja señalo a la mujer que se estaba levantando del suelo, Ladybug sintió un desprecio terrible por la mujer frente a ella ¿Qué se creía aquella chica para tratar a aquella mujer así?

─Como sea, Ya aparecerá tu hombre ─ " _Pobre de él"_ Pensó cuando sus miraculous comenzaron a sonar ─ Debo irme.

─ ¡Allí esta! ─ Exclamó la mujer señalando a una persona entre la multitud, Asim ─ ¡Asim!

El susodicho levanto la vista y trago saliva al ver a Neema y a Ladybug juntas, antes de decir alguna palabra la morena se había ido del lugar. Estaba mucho más que muerto, estaba muerticimo y quizás hasta La morena ya había pensado en donde enterrarlo.

 **2.-**

Se deshizo de su transformación detrás de su casa y frunció el ceño pateando un balde de agua lejos, se pasó la mano por la cabeza tratando de aclarar todas sus ideas ¿Qué se suponía que venía ahora?, es decir, él estaba comprometido o al menos eso decía esa pelirroja estúpida.

Tikki acaricio el cabello de Sagira suavemente mientras entraban a casa, subían a la habitación de la morena y recostaban a Azuza en la colcha. La morena miro el broche que su "Novio" le había regalado y lo lanzó lejos haciendo que golpeara con la pared. ¿Así se sentía cuando te mentían?, bueno… él nunca le mintió, más bien le oculto la verdad. La pequeña Kwami le hacía cariño con sus pequeñas patitas en el rostro sin ningún éxito porque Sagira parecía querer reprimir todo sentimiento de tristeza que sentía.

Tristeza, rabia, incomprensión, desprecio… se sentía como en una carreta llena de sentimientos.

─ Quiero golpearlo muy fuerte en la cara ─ Murmuró Sagira para luego soltar un grito de frustración ¿Qué podía hacer?, se giró al ver que Azuza se levantaba de la colcha observaba a tikki y volvía a desmayarse.

─ ¡Me ha visto, Sagira! ─ Sagira le hizo un gesto sin tomarle importancia

─ La primera vez que vio un Sandplover Kittlitz*, se desmayó y al despertar no recordaba porque se había desmayado ─ bufó pasándose las manos por el cabello ─ ¿Qué hago Tikki? Tú eres la voz de la razón. ─ Con su dedo acaricio la cabeza de su kwami rojo. ─ Ayúdame.

Tikki suspiró pensándolo lentamente.

─ Fingir que no sabes nada, si te quiere mucho te lo dirá ¿No?

Ante las palabras sabias de la pequeña kwami Sagira asintió dándole la razón, suspiro lentamente.

─ ¿Los Chatnoir y las Ladybug siempre han tenido problemas?

La kwami soltó una suave risita abrazando la fría mejilla de la morena.

─ Todos los héroes son diferentes ─ Respondió ─ Hay que centrarse en cosas más importantes, Sagira ¡Hoy nos enteramos de algo importantísimo!

La muchacha asintió recuperando su aire y tratando de dejar de pensar en el estúpido gato que estaba en problemas, además tikki tenía razón había algo más importante en lo que pensar.

Las chicas desaparecidas, la chica encontrada fallecida, habían sido por culpa de Chronos, ahora esta lucha ya no era simplemente una pelea de niños, no era simplemente liberar akumas. Esto se había vuelto real había gente muerta y no simplemente herida, y solo para traer a la vida a quien sabe quién porque después de todo para eso eran los sacrificos ¿No?

Este tema se estaba volviendo complicado.

Le dio de comer galletas a Tikki, y una hora después despertó Azuza sin recordar porque se había desmayado.

 **3.-**

Neema tenía su brazo enganchado con el de Asim mientras que volvían al palacio, hizo lo posible para quitársela de encima pero no tuvo ningún resultado dado de que luego de que la muchacha se enterase de que él se iria a vivir a otro lugar para "Conocer al pueblo", La pelirroja lo había visto a cuando iba a dar una vuelta al mercado y en pocos segundos ya lo había cogido de la mano para caminar por Egipto, Ahora entraban al palacio y Asim se la quitaba de encima mientras se arreglaba aquella diadema en forma de serpiente que tenía en su cabeza la cual siempre había encontrado bastante ridícula.

Se les acercó a Nut y pidió hablar con Asim, suspiró aliviado y se fue detrás de la concejera dejando a su "Prometida" con un par de sirvientes que se la llevaron a quien sabe dónde.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Nut? ─ preguntó el chico. Queria que su consejera le dijera rápido para poder volverse a ir del palacio en busca de su novia, si es que Sagira había escuchado lo que Neema había dicho él estaría muerto, la perdería…y no quería eso.

─ Mi señor, hemos encontrado un hogar para usted. Cercano al mercado a un par de chozas del nilo y las pirámides ─ La mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza ─ espero que sea de su agrado.

─Si, Gracias Nut. Me iré lo antes posible.

Terminando de decir esas palabras la mujer se retiró y Asim pudo caminar hacia sus aposentos, le dio de comer a Plagg un gran queso y se pasó las manos por el cabello pensando en una buena forma de decirle a Sagira todo, una forma sin incluir la parte del matrimonio, de Neema o la parte en que sería asesinado por la marca que le había dejado en el cuello a su novia.

Tomó del cuerpo a Plagg y escapo con él por la ventana siendo Chatnoir.

Quizás era hora de contarle la verdad

 **4.-**

Para tratar de sacar su odio del cuerpo decidió ir a caminar al Nilo con la compañía de Tikki, llevaba su Tunica con sombrero por lo que Tikki se escondía en el sombrero y podía ver todo el lugar e ir sentada en el hombro de Sagira. El Sombrero era bastante amplio como para poder esconderla y nadie podría verla.

Caminó por la orilla del nilo recordando lo divertido que era hacer eso con Azuza, cuando no estaba casada y era un "Alma libre", suspiro con tristeza y se refrescó un poco tirándose un par de gotitas de agua en la frente de ella y en la de Tikki.

Escuchó como una voz masculina la llamaba y contó hasta cinco para poder girarse y hablarle, seguiría el consejo de Tikki, no se estresaría y esperaría que él le contara todo. Pero al girarse tropezó casi cayendo al rio si no fuera porque el muchacho la había tomado del brazo salvándola de la caída.

─ ¡Oh _Escarabajo_! ─ Exclamó Asim recuperando la respiración, se había desecho de la transformación en su nuevo hogar (O el que creía que era su nuevo hogar) y había corrido hasta ella al notar que era su novia la que caminaba por el Nilo.

─ Siempre trayéndome mala suerte, Asim

La morena se alejó de la orilla del rio y le sonrió un poco al chico, no debía notar su enojo…por mucho que quería romperle la bonita cara en ese momento.

─ Tengo que hablar contigo, _Pequeñita_ ─ Dijo él y tanto Tikki como Sagira se sorprendieron ¿Acaso iba a decirle lo que creía que iba a decirle?

─ Pues habla, _Señor mala suerte_

Y lo soltó de sopetón.

─ Voy a ser faraón.

─ ¿¡QUE TU QUE!? ─ Grito Sagira bastante emocionada, sin saber lo que realmente significaba eso, se le arrojó a los brazos producto de la emoción y lo abrazo fuertemente, Asim solo disfrutó del momento. Para la morena el hecho de que Asim fuera faraón significaba que sería una nueva forma de vida para los campesinos en Egipto, bueno, ella no era 100% catalogada campesina su padre al ser uno de los "Empleados" de los empleados del faraón pero de igual manera vivía como una, en una choza y reclamaba cuando Tutankamón y Hasini usaban su poder para el mal, Gracias a Atón que Asim no era como ellos. ─ ¿No se supone que Hasini…? ─ comenzó a preguntar ella olvidando por completo el asunto de esa pelirroja del mercado

─ Escapo ─ Suspiró al momento en que ella se alejaba de él y antes de que ella preguntará por qué él respondió ─ Se enamoró de una chica en el mercado, mi tío puso el grito en el cielo… lo expulsó del palacio y bueno… el escapó a quien sabe dónde con la muchacha.

─ ¿Acaso enamorarse de campesinas es de familia? ─ Preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y al ver como se acercaba lentamente arrugó la nariz golpeándole el hombro de manera juguetona.

─ Al parecer si ─ Respondió el sobrino del faraón. ¿Debería comentarle lo demás? ─ Después de todo, las campesinas suelen llamar la atención, especialmente esas catarinas de cabello corto.

Sagira movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con diversión haciendo que Asim la observara con detenimiento ¿Por qué arruinarle la felicidad en cosa de segundos?

─ Al menos serás un buen Faraón…

─ Podrías gobernar a mi lado…

Recibió un golpe en el torso algo ruborizada por la insinuación del chico ¿Ella gobernar Egipto a su lado?, no sonaba nada mal si lo pensaba con detenimiento. Podría liberar a los esclavos que habían sido vendidos, podría mejorar la agricultura y exiliar a las malas personas que vagaban por Egipto ¡Seria una espectacular soberana!...Junto a Asim. Se hizo sonar los dedos alejando esa idea de su mente ¿Ella casada? ¡Ni en sueños!, bueno... ahora no podía negar que le gustaba mucho pasar demasiado tiempo con el chico y que le Fascinaba dormir a su lado.

Si no fuera porque Vivian en casas separadas serian como marido y mujer. Ante su propia creación de la escena de ella vestida bien como faraón y Asim sonriendo de la mano de ella se ruborizó aún más.

─ Tengo otra noticia, _Mi pequeñita._

─ ¡Hey! ─ Exclamó ─ ¡Que no soy de nadie!

─ Viviré cerca del mercado ─ Interrumpió rápidamente, ella lo miró con incomprensión ─ Hablé con el Faraón y bueno, me dio el permiso de quedarme tres semanas para conocer al pueblo así que viviré cerc…

Y lo besó, y él le respondió el beso. Sin contarle que iba a casarse y ella olvidando completamente el tema de la pelirroja del mercado.

* * *

 **Hola bichitos mios de mi corazón, ustedes en este momento se preguntarán ¿En donde estaba Gwen que nunca publicaba los capitulos?, bueno, les contaré que mi computador habia fallecido por lo que no habia podido publicar todo lo que yo quería asi que aqui estoy ahora dando mis disculpas y diciendoles que les recomiendo colocar like a "Gwen Mcbain" en Facebook, para que se enteren de cosas como esta.**

 **Otro punto 7u7, ¿Quien quiere asesinar a Neema? ._./. Solo para aclarar Neema no es Chloe ni Lila (Por mucho que se parezca en personalidad) ella tiene características únicas que aun no saben 7u7.**

 **Y queria contarles que ... ¡El capitulo es especial que prometi se subirá el jueves!, ya tengo pensado de que es el capitulo especial pero no puedo dar spoilers XD**

 **¡El lunes un nuevo capitulo!**

 **Acepto Tomates, chocolates, Reviews y Pan aqui en Fanfiction o en Facebook**

 **Los ama un montón Gwen**


	19. Sorpresas y Teorías

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"El mundo es un lugar extraño, (... )._

 _Siempre el mismo, pero siempre una sorpresa"- Anthony Bruno_

Capítulo 19: Sorpresas y teorías

 **1.-**

─ ¿Necesitan ayuda? ─ Preguntó Asim a los sirvientes enviados por su tío que estaban colocando un gran sofá que le pertenecía en el centro de la sala.

Al parecer Tutankamón no había entendido que él quería vivir como una persona normal ya que envió a todos los esclavos a dejar sus pertenencias en la casa del chico. Los esclavos negaron con la cabeza luego hacer una reverencia y volver al palacio.

Aquella pequeña choza era bastante acogedora, por primera vez en su vida sintió paz y tranquilidad, había estado una semana moviendo cosas y durmiendo en casa de Mosegi ya que según Nut a su casa le faltaba un pequeño arreglo. Hasta ahora no sabía que le había cambiado porque la veía igual.

Se recostó en una colcha en el segundo piso la cual ahora era **su** habitación, de **su** casa. Plagg estaba durmiendo sobre la colcha junto con un enorme trozo de queso que había dejado allí para él, últimamente Chronos estaba akumatizando a un montón de gente y cada vez era más difícil cuidar Egipto pero el que estaba más cansado no era Asim, Era Plagg. Después de todo ese pequeño Kwami gastaba toda su energía convirtiéndolo en Chatnoir.

Junto con Sagira habían estado investigando las desapariciones de las chicas de la semana, cinco chicas encontradas ilesas pero fallecidas, sin ninguna marca en su cuerpo pero pareciera como si le hubieran succionado el aire o robado los latidos del corazón, lo cual era bastante extraño

Escuchó un ruido tras él y sonrió sin abrir los ojos, sabía perfectamente quien era.

─ ¿Qué haces, _Idiota_? ─ Preguntó la morena con un montón de papiros en las manos, se acercó al azabache al momento en que Tikki se recostaba junto a Plagg y el queso.

Tikki últimamente se estaba desvelando junto con Sagira tratando de ordenar todas las teorías que tenían en la mente para poder llegar a alguna razonable pero sin ningún éxito, dado que todas llegaban a algo sin sentido, no había ninguna que llegara a alguna respuesta concreta y ni siquiera había una secuencia o al menos eso creía Tikki, pero Sagira sabía que había algo más, algo escondido.

Todo un misterio esperando ser resuelto.

─ Estaba tratando de tener una siesta hasta que llegaste, _Mi bello escarabajo_ ─ Comentó Asim abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en la colcha para no molestar a Tikki y Plagg que necesitaban dormir por lo menos un par de horas.

─ ¡Arruiné tu día! ─ Exclamó de manera burlona con una sonrisa ladina ─ ¡Como me encanta hacer eso!

Asim rio y Sagira le entrego los papiros con una sonrisa amplia, el chico la miro sin entender el porqué de los papiros pero al notar todo lo que estaba escrito se sorprendió de que la chica supiera escribir y redactar tan bien.

─ ¿Teorías de Chronos? ─ Preguntó y la chica asintió cruzada de brazos

─ Con Tikki hemos estado escribiendo bastantes teorías sobre quien podría ser y el porqué, pero sin éxito; el problema es que no tenemos mucho con lo que buscar. Solo las desapariciones y el hecho de que quiere un sacrificio junto con los Miraculous.

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación con expresión pensativa, moviendo sus manos mientras hablaba Asim solo la observó interesado sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, esa chica volvía loco su mundo y ahora podría verla cuantas veces que quisiera ya que Vivian mucho más cerca, a un par de casas de distancia. Solo había un pequeño problema llamado Neema, que parecía estar más que nunca preocupada por los preparativos de la boda que él no pensaba realizar. Estaba en proceso de creación de un Plan pero todos los desechaba en cosa de segundos.

Sagira continuaba hablando pero Asim no la estaba escuchando solo la observaba.

─ ¡Oye, Bichito! ─ Le grito haciendo que ella se callara de golpe frunciendo el ceño.

─ ¡No me llames bichito! ─ Le grito de vuelta ─ ¡Estoy hablando…!

─ ¿He mencionado que estoy loco por ti? ─ Preguntó con aquella sonrisa tan característica que tenía, Sagira se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada para que el muchacho no notara aquel sonrojo que estaba posándose en sus mejillas.

Ella carraspeo volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

─ Si, emm creo que lo has mencionado un par de veces ─ Respondió la chica de cabello corto, Asim se levantó dejando los papiros en la colcha y acercándose a la muchacha que se había quedado quieta en su lugar.

─ La verdad esperaba una respuesta diferente ─ Le acarició las mejillas y el cuello suavemente haciendo que ella temblara un poco. ─ ¿Un beso quizás?

─ Lastima que estamos tocando un tema importante ─ Ella dio un paso atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior haciendo que el chico suspirara derrotado.

─ Te gusta molestarme ¿No?

─Cada día ─Le beso la mejilla rápidamente y luego lo alejo con una mano ─ Volviendo al tema principal, creo que está tratando de traer a alguien a la vida pero no sé a quién. ¡Sería más fácil saber a quién trataría de traer a la vida!

─ Pero son todas teorías, Sagira ─ le revolvió el cabello y ella bufó ─ Y solo estas dando por sentado que quiere traer a alguien a la vida por pedir un sacrificio…

─ No solo por eso ─ Interrumpió señalando sus aretes ─ Según Tikki si unes los Miraculous principales que son el de la Catarina y el gato negro puedes crear un poder inimaginable. Es decir que si nos quitan los miraculous puede crear cualquier cosa ¿Tu Kwami no te lo dijo?

Asim fijó su vista en Plagg que yacía durmiendo abrazando fuertemente el queso como si Tikki o cualquier persona fuera a robárselo y quitárselo de las manos en pocos segundos.

─ Supongo que olvidó mencionarlo. ¿Qué tienes en mente? ─ Su semblante cambio de repente mostrándose serio ante la conversación, miró su anillo y luego los aretes de Sagira.

¿Un poder inimaginable?

─ Puede llevar a la destrucción de todo Egipto, Asim ─ Sagira estornudó y luego suspiró, no traía puesta su túnica con sombrero por lo que el muchacho dejando de lado la conversación se acercó a algo similar a una gran canasta y sacó una manta tejida a mano con colores azules y doradas, se la ofreció a la chica que se la colocó gustosa alrededor del cuerpo ─ es bastante suave ─ Murmuró para luego mover la cabeza de un lado a otro quitando esas ideas de la mente ─ Como decía, hay que encontrar rápido a Chronos y quitarle su Miraculous.

─ ¿Y luego qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se acomodó mejor la manta suspirando, no había pensado que hacer después de eso, Tikki no había dado más detalles ya que se encontraba bastante cansada por culpa de todos los días de desvelo. Sabía que de algún momento a otro este ciclo sin fin de peleas y akumas llegaría a su fin y alguien ganaría, esperaba que fueran Chatnoir y ella pero ¿Luego qué? ¿Qué hacer con el miraculous de Chronos?

No tenía idea

─ Quizás podemos ver si hay alguna pista acerca de las muertes de las chicas para saber cómo buscar ─ Comentó Asim volviendo a sentarse en la colcha y revisando los papiros ─

─ Ya lo hice, Pero no hay secuencia familiar o de amistades, no hay algo que las ligue las unas con las otras ─ Se sentó junto a él cubriéndolos a ambos con las mantas, Asim aprovechando el momento colocó su brazo alrededor de ella pero Sagira ni siquiera se inmutó seguía bastante interesada en los papiros ─ Esto es complicado.

Hizo un sonido similar a un silbido, Asim creía saber un poco la conexión entre las unas o las otras ubicaba un poco los nombres de tres de las desaparecidas y fallecidas, en Egipto los nombres de pila no solian repetirse por lo que notó cuales podían ser las uniones de las unas con las otras, miró a Sagira y su corazón se detuvo.

─ Oh no ─ Murmuró haciendo que Sagira lo mirara con una sonrisa curiosa ─ Nada, solo ignórame.

─ No, Ahora me dices que pensabas ─ el negó con la cabeza, se negaba rotundamente a decirle, no quería preocuparla y además solo eran suposiciones. Sagira notando que el chico no iba a decirle nada trago saliva ─ ¡Dime! ─ Exclamó pero el chico volvió a negar dejando a un lado los papiros tocándose la cabeza con las manos. Sin siquiera preverlo sintió como la muchacha lo empujaba en la colcha y ella se acercaba de manera coqueta, estaba recostada sobre él mirándolo fijamente, la morena de manera tentadora acerco poco a poco sus labios a los de él pero antes de tocarlos susurro con una voz coqueta ─ _Dime… ¿Si?_

Definitivamente él estaba perdido, ¿Cómo era posible que una chica tan fría y sarcástica se volviera tan jodidamente sexy y adorable? Ni siquiera Asim lo sabía.

Tragó saliva, si Sagira seguía haciendo cosas como esa volvería a dejarle una marca en el cuello o quizás jamás volvería a soltarla.

Ambos escucharon un grito agudo y miraron junto a ellos en donde Plagg estaba abrazando su queso frunciendo el ceño y señalándolos con una de sus patas.

─ ¡Viles pervertidos! ─ Grito el minino ─ Están perturbando la paz de esta habitación. ¡Mi queso no merece ver tales atrocidades!

Sagira rodó los ojos y se iba a bajar pero Asim la agarro firmemente de la cintura, con un movimiento rápido ella se encontraba en la colcha y él sobre ella. Las mejillas de Sagira se volvieron color carmesí y se escuchaban los grititos de Plagg reclamando que tuvieran respeto por su pobre camembert.

─ _Asim_ ─ Murmuró ella mirándolo con suavidad ─ Dime…

─ Todas son de piel morena y cabello relativamente corto, esa es la conexión.─ Respondió sin quitarse de encima, sus manos se encontraban a ambos costados de la cabeza de la chica como si fuera a hacer flexiones. ─ Al menos la conexión que creo que es, No estoy seguro pero me preocupa que sea esa lo que estoy pensando.

─ No entiendo por qué te preocu…

─ Puede ir tras de ti, y me preocupas. Sé que puedes cuidarte sola y pelear pero estamos hablando de alguien que les ha quitado la vida a más de cinco muchachas similares a ti. Y yo no quiero perderte a ti también, eres lo único que le da sentido a mi vida

─ Asim, no me voy a morir, no creo que vaya tras de mí…

─ Al menos dame la seguridad de que si algo sucede vas a decírmelo, por más pequeño que sea.

Sagira lo empujo a un lado y se levantó de la colcha cruzada de brazos colocándose sobre los hombros la manta tejida a mano. Ahora estaba molesta ¡No iba a ir tras él a contarse todos sus problemas!, ella estaba bastante grande y era bastante independiente como para estar contándole lo que hacía a cualquier persona.

Ella era libre.

─ Creo que dijiste algo que le molestó ─ Comentó Plagg flotando hacia Tikki para despertarla a base de cosquillas. Sagirá le dedicó una mirada llena de frialdad al pequeño minino y el Kwami carraspeó ─ Mi queso y yo no hemos dicho nada, creo que iremos a investigar la choza…Oye Tikki, levántate.

El Kwami negro siguió moviendo a Tikki hasta que ella despertó y luego de susurrarle algo que ni Asim ni Sagira lograron escuchar, pero luego de unos segundos ambos kwamis se fueron de la habitación para explorar el luego hogar de Asim.

─ Sagira ─ Asim se levantó y ella se giró frunciendo el ceño ─ Habla, sé que tienes mucho que decir.

─ Desde que comenzamos esta emm… _Relación_ , dijiste que yo sería libre y creo que no es necesario que yo te cuente todo lo que pasa en mi vida. No creo que sea necesario contarte lo que sucede todo el tiempo ya que tú solo eres mi…

─ _Novio_ ─ Terminó la frase por ella frunciendo un poco el ceño, no estaba molesto pero a veces le costaba comprender por qué ella rechazaba la preocupación de los demás, es decir, ambos se protegían el uno al otro siendo Ladybug y Chatnoir ¿Cuál era el problema de que quisiera protegerla siendo simplemente Asim? ─ Soy tu novio y como tu novio me preocupas, ¿Es tan difícil de creer? ─ Su voz sonaba bastante firme, digan de cualquier faraón. ─ Sigues siendo libre ¿Por qué habría yo de quitarte algo tan preciado como tu libertad?, querer saber si te sucede algo no es ejercer control sobre ti más bien es algo que cualquier novio le gustaría saber, Asi que _Pequeña Sagira,_ Dime si algo te sucede.

La morena suspiró asintiendo porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que él no lo hacía de mala intención, sintió como él le desordenaba el cabello y ella le sacó la lengua.

Y él la abrazó haciendo que ella quisiera deshacerse del abrazo sin mucho éxito porque Asim era mucho más fuerte que ella aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Esa era su dinámica, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que no funcionaban juntos.

Que equivocados estaban.

─ Bueno _señor mala suerte,_ Es hora de que me vaya ─ comentó ella logrando por fin zafarse del abrazó le guiñó el ojo acomodándose mejor la manta, claro seria más fácil si tuviera su escarabajo.

Su escarabajo… ¡Lo había lanzado a alguna parte de su propio cuarto! Pero no podía recordar la razón por la que lo había tirado.

Solía ser bastante olvidadiza.

─ ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte más tiempo? ─ Preguntó el azabache arreglándole la manta sobre los hombros, le beso rápidamente la mejilla antes de que ella la retirara moviendo su rostro hacia la derecha con una sonrisa ladina.

─ No, Iré a casa además sé que Tikki necesita dormir, ha estado conmigo despierta toda la noche.

La puerta fue tocada un par de veces y Asim bajó las escaleras siendo seguido por Sagira que buscaba con la mirada a Tikki. La pequeña Kwami roja flotó con lentitud y bostezando hasta Sagira la cual la acomodó en su cinta para que durmiera cómodamente.

El azabache abrió la puerta sonriendo y abrió la boca sorprendido al ver a la persona que en ese momento estaba frente a él.

 **2.-**

Chronos movía su copa de oro de vino bastante furioso antes de dejar el cuerpo de aquella nueva muchacha junto a unas pinturas de aquella cripta ¿Por qué era tan difícil lograr lo que él quería?

─ ¡Nuru! ─ Exclamó Chronos fijando su mirada en su Kwami Lila que lo miraba con timidez ─ ¿Por qué nada funciona?

El pequeño Kwami carraspeo tratando de no observar el cuerpo inerte de la chica en una esquina de la habitación.

─ Los miraculous no se pueden usar para el mal…

─ ¡NO PREGUNTE ESO! ─ La voz gruesa hizo que Nuru temblara un poco.

─ Necesita los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chatnoir para que funcione…

Lanzó la copa hacia el cuerpo inerte de aquella campesina y sonrió de lado al sentir una energía negativa cerca de él, El akumatizado de hoy le daría un mensaje a los

Nuru solo pudo bajar la cabeza y flotar hacia una esquina de la habitación.

Esperaba que Ladybug y Chatnoir pudieran salvar Egipto pero esperaba que Tikki estuviera bien y Plagg la estuviera protegiendo como lo había prometido en España hacía muchos años atrás.

 **3.-**

Frente a Asim se encontraba un muchacho de cabello castaño y tez blanca pero algo bronceada en sus manos se encontraba un pequeño saco que parecía ser de arroz o legumbres, del brazo del muchacho se encontraba una mujer de cabello corto y dorado, pudo observar que ambos tenían un anillo en su dedo, parecían jóvenes, casados y enamorados. El hombre quitó la vista de su esposa y miró al chico.

─ ¿Gyasi? ─ Preguntó Asim, Sagira miraba a Asim y al muchacho dándose cuenta de que eran bastante similares el uno con el otro, los ojos y algunos rasgos faciales. La muchacha junto al chico castaño estaba haciendo lo mismo que Sagira, observando a ambos. ─ ¡Gyasi!

─ ¡Por Atón, Asim!

Y por primera vez en años ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, Sagira vio esa conmovedora escena sin entender mucho lo que sucedía, Asim lo tomó del brazo olvidando por completo a Sagira y lo llevó a la cocina en donde le sirvió algo de beber.

─ Buenas tardes, venimos a darles la bienvenida al nuevo vecino, no sabíamos que estaba casado ─ Comentó la chica de cabellos dorados sonriéndole amablemente a Sagira ─ Soy Maat, y él es mi marido, Gyasi…

─ Si, mucho gusto. No soy su esposa, somos novios ─ Corrigió la chica sonriendo de lado haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que ella se sentara en una de las butacas bastante ostentosas que Nut había elegido para Asim ─ Soy Sagira y él es Asim. ─ Desvió su vista hacia el azabache que estaba conversando de manera acelerada con Gyasi ─ ¡Oye señor mala suerte, no entiendo nada!

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano para que Sagira se acercara junto con Maat, ambas junto a sus respectivas parejas los miraron.

─ Sagira, él es mi hermano…Gyasi, hace años que no nos vemos ─ Comentó el muchacho haciendo que ella abriera la boca al igual que Maat que tomó la mano de su marido.

─ Estoy…sorprendida ─ murmuró Maat a su marido con suavidad le sonrio tiernamente ─ No sabía que tenías un hermano, _Cariño._

Por otra parte Sagira le golpeó el brazo con una mano haciendo que él la atrapara por la cintura.

─ ¡No sabía que tenías un hermano, _Idiota_! ─ Exclamó la morena pasando la mano por su cabello estaba más que sorprendida.

─ ¡Nunca preguntaste, _Bichito_!

Ambos sobrinos del faraón sonrieron ampliamente mientras que bebían jugo de arándano poniéndose al día con todo lo que había pasado en esos años en que no se habían visto.

Gyasi, luego de escapar del palacio se refugió en la casa de los padres de su actual esposa, Maat. Había estado trabajando como agricultor junto con su suegro mostrando ser digno para ser el esposo de la chica de cabello corto y sí que lo fue, se habían casado hacia un par de semanas y Vivian a dos chozas del Nilo, bastante cerca de la choza de Asim. Asim por su parte le contó todo a Gyasi, bueno, todo excepto la parte de su matrimonio arreglado, cuando el muchacho pregunto por la morena que estaba conversando de manera amable con Maat el muchacho se sonrojó contándole que era _Su novia_ pero antes de que el castaño le comentara el tema de su "sangre real" Maat comentó en voz alta que estaba muy sorprendida del hecho de que ambos no estuvieran casados pero se encontraran solos en la choza a lo que Asim soltó una pequeña carcajada.

─ Bueno es que nuestra relación es algo…

─ Peculiar ─ Terminó de decir la morena sonriéndole a Asim después de todo era cierto, eran bastante peculiares.

 **4.-**

Al cabo de dos horas Sagira se retiró volviendo a su casa para poder tomar su merecida siesta junto con Tikki pero la siesta no duró mucho porque un temblor movió todo Egipto haciendo que ambas se despertarán de golpe.

─ ¿Akuma? ─ Pregunto Tikki bastante descansada, después de todo dormir casi un dia entero le recargaba la energía a cualquiera.

─ No, creo que es un simple temblor…─ Murmuró la morena asomándose a la ventana pero estaba bastante equivocada. Un niño pequeño vestido con una túnica blanca pero manos de piedra estaba golpeando el piso llamando la atención de todos los que vivian en Egipto ya que muchos estaban asomados en las ventanas.

─ Sagira…

─ Si, Tikki Transfórmame.

Ya como Ladybug saltó por la ventana alerta encontrándose con Chatnoir bastantes alertas en caso de que el niño los atacara pero el muchacho tenía los ojos llorosos señalando algo en su cuello que era un collar de legumbres, las típicas que solían hacer los niños junto al Nilo cuando estaban aburridos, el chico movía sus labios formando una sola palabra: _Ayudame…_

─ El akuma está en su collar, _Bichito…_

Pero antes de que Chatnoir terminara de hablar el niño se tiró al piso de rodillas gritando de manera desgarradora, la voz que ahora salía de la garganta del muchacho no era nada más y nada menos que la de Chronos.

─ USTEDES CHATNOIR Y LADYBUG ¿SE CREEN MUY FUERTES VERDAD? ¡ESPEREN MI PROXIMO AKUMATIZADO PORQUE LOS LLEVARÁ A LA RUINA!, ¡ENTREGADME SUS MIRACULOUS! TRAERE DE VUELTA A LA VIDA A _NEFERTITI_ Y VUESTRA VIDA ACABARÁ!

El niño cayó al piso tratando de quitarse el collar pero no podía, está llorando por lo que Ladybug rápidamente le quitó el collar lo pisó liberando y purificando el akuma, el pequeño niño se fue corriendo a su hogar y Ladybug miro a su lado a Chatnoir que jugaba con su bastón.

─ ¿Quién es Nefertiti? ─ Preguntó la morena mirando a su compañero de batallas.

─ No tengo la menor idea.

¡Oh por Atón!, Chatnoir que mentiroso te estabas volviendo.

* * *

 **-Inserte risa malvada aqui- Los dejé con la duda (?, okay no.**

 **¿Como están mis bellisimos bichitos? Espero que llenos de vida y con ganas de comer un chocolate al igual que yo, bueno, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, fue uno de los más rapidos en escribir y eso que fueron com hojas de oficio (Sorprendente para mis fics la verdad) y espero que allá despejado dudas creando algunas nuevas.**

 **El nombre del hermano de Asim significa Hermoso mientras que el de su esposa significa Verdad ¿Porque?, quizás lo sepan más adelante.**

 **Sagira me recuerda a cada uno de nosotros en plan creando teorías sobre quien podría ser Papillon en la época actual solo con la diferencia de que están más cerca de la respuesta de lo que creen, después de Todo Asim descubrió algo muuuuy importante.**

 _ **Todas tienen el cabello relativamente corto y son morenas.**_

 **Me encanta su relación y la tensión que se crea a veces pero son un grandioso equipo.**

 **El jueves habrá un capitulo especial pero no será un capitulo largo dado que será algo especial, más bien de un personaje en especifico, quizás un Drabble o un one shot.**

 **Respecto al hermano de Asim tendrá más relevancia en otro capitulo y si hay alguna fan de Hasini (¿Hay algun fan el primo de Asim?) también aparecerá más adelante 7u7.**

 **¡Neema igual especialmente en el capitulo del sábado o lunes! (Los dejaré con la duda)**

 **Ahora comentarios externos al Fic.**

 **Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes lectores de "Eres mi mala suerte" por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, nunca pensé que recibiera tanto cariño de parte de mis queridos bichitos. Gracias a cada uno de los que sigue mi pagina en Facebook "Gwen Mcbain" y cada uno de los que le da Like a los videos de mi canal de Youtube.**

 **Gracias a ustedes este fic es lo que es y estaré eternamente agradecida por sus criticas constructivas, sus chocolates (amo la comida) y por sobre todas las cosas sus teorías locas y todo su amor.**

 **Por lo que este capitulo va dedicado a cada uno de ustedes.**

 **Si tienen dudas, preguntas, criticas o si se me pasó alguna falta ortografica haganmelo saber, las criticas nos hacen crecer como personas -corazón-**

 **Con mucho amor, Gwen**


	20. Especial

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

 ** _Para_ _Diana Diaz Rivera_ _que adivinó en torno a quien giraba el capitulo especial -corazoncito para tí.-_**

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"No mires nunca de dónde vienes,_

 _sino a dónde vas" - Pierre Augustin de Beaumarchais_

Capítulo 20: "Especial"

Habiendo tantas personas en Egipto y en el mundo entero ¿Por qué la guardiana de los Miraculous había elegido a Sagira y Asim?.

Nut había sido guardiana de aquellos Miraculous más de 50 años y desde que sintió el presentimiento de que algo grande, preocupante y bastante diferente sucedería en Egipto decidió buscar a sus sucesores y a quienes serían los portadores de los Miraculous de la Catarina y del gato.

Cuando la habían elegido como guardiana de los Miraculous le había entregado el de Mariposa a quien creía que era el correcto (Y en ese momento lo había sido), un hombre enamorado, preocupado y bastante honesto con la gente…pero desde el incidente todo había cambiado y las consecuencias vendrían bastante pronto.

Nut caminaba por el mercado teniendo fe en que encontraría a alguien que fuera digno de tener tal poder y no usarlo para el mal. Alguien que de verdad pudiera proteger a Egipto cuando estuviera en la devastación.

Escuchó el grito de muchos niños riéndose de una pequeña chica de no más de 10 años, la madre de aquella chica estaba conversando animadamente con la madre de aquella manada de muchachos y escuchó las palabras de esa mujer alta regordeta.

" _Alys, sabe coser, hilar, tejer, cocinar y además está aprendiendo a leer ¡Seria una gran esposa para su hijo Yanik!"_

Nut palideció, la niña quería soltarse del brazo de su madre pero no podía porque su madre no dejaba irse, la estaba ofreciendo como si fuera un esclavo para el faraón, en el momento en que iba a intervenir una muchacha baja, de cabello corto, tez morena y ceño fruncido se acercó corriendo, alejando de un sopetón a la mujer regordeta de la niña que solo quería llorar. Nut comenzó a comprar unas naranjas fingiendo no ver aquella escena pero era inevitable.

─ ¡La está lastimando! ─ Gritó Sagira sin quitar su ceño fruncido, se quitó el sombrero de su túnica y señalo de manera irrespetuosa a la madre de la niña ─ ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ofrecer a su propia hija como un trozo de carne?!

La mujer regordeta le entregó su bolsa de género en donde tenía sus compras a la mujer con la que hablaba y se giró para encarar a Sagira, la pequeña niña estaba abrazada de Sagira como si tuviera miedo de su propia madre.

Aunque cualquiera lo tendría.

─¡No porque nadie quiera pedir tu mano en matrimonio las demás mujeres tampoco deban casarse! ¡DEJA DE INMISCUIRTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA SAGIRA!

Los niños que estaban junto a su madre rieron de manera burlona, pero Sagira levanto una ceja sonriendo de lado.

─ Casarse o no casarse es algo estúpido, pierdes tu libertad, tu felicidad y lo único que haces es estar criando y cuidando hijos, nietos ¡Hasta a tu propio esposo! ─ se acercó de manera desafiante ─ Tú hija quiere jugar, divertirse, como una niña. Deberías pensar en ella antes de pensar en el dote que tendría por casarla con alguien tan podrido como lo es aquel asqueroso pequeñajo ─señaló el niño que se estaba riendo más fuerte, la mujer se acercó para golpearla, Nut iba a intervenir pero otra vez Sagira fue la que tomó las riendas del asunto agarrándole la mano de manera grosera.

─¡NIÑA INSOLENTE!

─¡INSOLENTE USTED QUE NO PIENSA EN SU PROPIA HIJA!. ─ Miró a la pequeña niña y le murmuró un par de palabras en el odio, la niña asintió sonriendo un poco de manera dulce ─ Espero que tome en cuenta de que su hija es una persona y puede tomar decisiones y pensar por sí misma.

Se volvió a colocar su sombrero y guiñándole el ojo de manera burlona se alejó de aquel gentío que se estaba reuniendo para ver aquella discusión, Sagira compró un par de naranjas y luego se alejó del lugar corriendo.

Esa chica tenía ese aire heroico…esa chica era lo que buscaba.

Por otra parte encontrar quien fuera Chatnoir no había sido tan difícil, lo había tenido en mente pero aun dudaba si el sobrino del faraón era una buena opción. Era atento, amable, preocupado y sobre todo sería un buen faraón algún día, pero a pesar de tener todas las cualidades de un superhéroe no lo había visto hacer una acción heroica.

Fue un día nublado cuando se dio cuenta de que Asim era el indicado, había llegado una nueva cantidad de esclavos al palacio, entre ellos un pequeño niño de piel negra y ojos pardo, Nut sabía que ese niño seria uno de los elegidos por Hasini ´para ser su esclavo y lamentaba mucho si llegaba a ser así.

Y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Cuando los guardias fueron en busca del faraón; Asim se había escabullido entre los esclavos y habia liberado al niño que lloraba como un loco. Lo escondió en su cuarto un par de horas (Y ella fingió que no se daba cuenta) para luego cuando el sol se escondía tras las pirámides llevarlo fuera del palacio con su madre.

Ese chico tenia un corazón noble…ese chico era lo que buscaba.

Y no había nada más que decir, cuando tuvo que hacer unos encargos de parte del príncipe Hasini llevó el Miraculous a la casa de Sagira. Más su sorpresa fue grande al verlo a ambos reunidos conversando como si se conocieran.

Río de manera silenciosa y su Kwami se rio con ella, era cierto lo que decían los campesinos "Atón y Ra los crían y ellos se juntan".

Aquella chica valiente y aquel chico heroico salvarían a Egipto de la desgracia que se avecinada, o al menos eso creía ella.

* * *

 **Aqui está su preciado capitulo especial, Bichitos. ¡Admirenlo!, bueno quizás es corto pero era el especial que les debía desde antes de la casi muerte de mi computador.**

 **Sagira tambien tiene su corazoncito y Asim tambien deja de lado de vez en cuando las reglas y ayuda a la gente 3**

 **¡Los veo el sabado!**

 **Por cierto tengo un problema con mi pagina en Facebook "Gwen Mcbain", cuando trato de publicar me dice "** La página que has solicitado no puede mostrarse ahora mismo. Puede que el enlace no esté disponible temporalmente, que esté roto, que haya caducado o que no tengas permiso para ver esta página." **Si alguien sabe por que me sale eso seria de gran ayuda :C**

 **¡Los amo un montón!, Gwen**


	21. Nefertiti y la verdad

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Me gusta más la verdad cuando soy yo quien la descubre que cuando es otro quien me la muestra." - Vincent Voiture_

Capítulo 21: Nefertiti y la verdad

 **1.-**

La respiración pausada de Sagira lo perturbaba, no entendía como es que ella podía estar tan "Tranquila", se encontraba durmiendo a su lado en una colcha bastante grande (Cortesía de Nut), casi una semana llevaba sin poder dormir bien y cada vez que veía a su novia tenía unas ojeras horribles por lo que la morena tomo la decisión de ir a visitarlo durante las noches para dormir con él, según ella porque las noches eran frías pero Asim sabía que era para cuidarlo.

Sagira refunfuñaba mientras dormía abrazada a las mantas y a Tikki pero él tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos mirando a la blanca pared de su choza.

 _Nefertiti._

¿Por qué demonios Chronos estaba tratando de revivir a su difunta tía?, sabía que muchos de Egipto no recordarían su nombre porque en el momento en que falleció el faraón le prohibió a todo habitante fuera campesino o no; nombrar a Nefertiti. Por lo que no le extraño que Sagira no reconociera aquel nombre que significaba la belleza de Atón, además Sagira debió de ser pequeña cuando sucedió aquel trágico incidente, suspiró suavemente con la esperanza de no despertar a la chica o a los Kwamis.

Sintió como el brazo de Sagira se colocaba alrededor de él mientras ella dormía pero eso no lo tranquilizo, estaba más que preocupado por la seguridad de SU chica ya que si abría bien los ojos estaba llegando a la respuesta de porqué la muerte de las chicas de cabello corto y tez morena.

Su tía Nefertiti era así.

Tenía su tez morena y el cabello relativamente corto, fue una de las primeras mujeres que había sido nombrada "Faraón" ya que tenía una inteligencia admirable, era bastante llevada a su idea por lo que en eso le recordaba a Sagira y eso lo tenía al borde del colapso.

Sagira y Nefertiti eran similares, ¿Quién le podía decir que Sagira no corría peligro?, Nadie.

Se acurrucó suavemente junto al cálido y menudo cuerpo de su novia pero seguía sin poder dormir porque hoy después de mucho tiempo sentía _Miedo_ , Miedo de que Chronos encontrara a Sagira y en el momento menos esperado se la arrebatara de su lado como si fuera una naranja fácil de robar en el mercado, aunque sabía que Sagira daría pelea eso no le daba la tranquilidad suficiente para poder dormir.

¿Quién era la persona que quería traer a la vida a Nefertiti?

Cerró los ojos un par de segundos y cuando los volvió a abrir ya era de mañana, a su lado ya no se encontraba lo cual era justificable porque ella debía de hacer unos encargos y estar en casa cuando su padre despertara (No quería ganarse una reprimenda o la típica pregunta de "¿Dónde estabas, _Pequeña Sagira_?), por lo que se golpeó la frente maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haberse acurrucado mucho más gusto a ella disfrutando de la compañía que ella le brindaba.

Se levantó sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, la falta de sueño le estaba afectando demasiado pero no podía darse el gusto de dormir, habían muchas cosas que hacer y la principal era escribir todo lo que sabía de Nefertiti, hacer teorías, ideas o lo que fuere para llegar a una respuesta concreta. Se dio un baño de agua helada sacada del pozo que se encontraba tras su choza y luego se vistió con su túnica negra con verde, al volver a su habitación no le extrañó para nada encontrarse con la presencia de Plagg sobre la cama durmiendo abrazado a un queso, no quiso molestarlo por lo que se dirigió a sacar una manzana de la frutera que tenía en una "Mesa" de cemento.

Le dio una mascada para luego suspirar, no había forma de encontrarse tranquilo en una situación como esta.

─ ¿Por qué querría revivir a Nefertiti? ─ Se preguntó mirando la manzana como si fuera a darle la respuesta, la puerta de la casa fue abierta de golpe, su hermano corrió chocando puños con él para luego cerrar la puerta. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Gyasi?

La verdad es que era lógico que Asim tuviera un humor de perros ya que el sueño le estaba afectando.

─ ¡Gracias por esa fantástica bienvenida, Hermanito! ─ Comentó Gyasi con sarcasmo golpeándole la espalda en señal de apoyo ─ Te ves horrible, ¿Tu esposa te regañó?

─ Hombre, Que Sagira no es mi esposa ─ respondió comiendo otro trozo de manzana ─Es mi novia, eso es diferente

─ Pero prácticamente ha vivido aquí toda la semana ¿No? ─ Sacó una naranja de la frutera ante la mirada de Asim que seguía con su expresión de preocupación ¿Había una forma de sacar el tema de Nefertiti de su mente? ─ La he visto entrar por la ventana todas las noches, ¿Por qué no simplemente se casan? Se ven enamorados.

Un rubor apareció en el rostro de Asim y allí fue cuando le explicó el rechazo de Sagira hacia el matrimonio, que ella era un alma libre y a él le encantaba que fuera así.

Gyasi sonrió desordenándole cabello a su hermano, estaba aprovechando el tiempo perdido para poder verlo y conocer sobre su vida.

─ ¡Lo había olvidado! ─ Exclamó Gyasi interrumpiendo la charla de Asim ─ Hasini dejó un papiro para nosotros a una sanadora que vive en el Nilo y quiero explicaciones respecto a eso. Dijo – Sacó el papiro y carraspeo un par de veces antes de hablar ─ _"Lamento por lo que estás pasando Asim, y lamento mucho haber escapado de la nada Iré en busca de un lugar mejor con mi mujer. Mai es grandiosa y estoy enamorado de ella pero padre nunca lo aceptaría dado que es una campesina, Si vuelves algún día a ver a Gyasi dile que lamento haberle hablado de esa manera grosera de su chica y de él. Ahora que serás faraón espero que no cometas los errores de Tutankamon, ¿Ya te encontró esposa?, ruego a Aton y a Ra que derroquen a Padre y si encuentras a nuestro primo él puede ser Faraón… él es el siguiente en la sucesión, sé que mereces una vida normal con esa chica grosera de cabello negro. Les deseo felicidad, Hasini."_

Asim quedó pálido y asombrado ¿Hasini estaba hablando en serio?, nunca había tenido una conversación decente con su primo y ahora luego de escuchar aquel mensaje del papiro estaba más que pasmado, después de todo Hasini si tenía corazón y si había escapado con una campesina.

Fijó su mirada en su hermano que se servía un poco de jugo de arándanos en espera de una explicación, Asim se llevó las manos a la cabeza aclarando sus ideas sin mucho éxito.

─ El faraón me encontró esposa, una chica engreída de cabello rojo como fuego que no es nada parecida a mi novia. Seré faraón y me casaré a fin de mes ─ respondió sin haber escuchado la pregunta de su hermano ─ ¿Qué debo hacer, Gyasi?

─ Seguir tu corazón y hablar con la verdad ─ Gyasi movió su cabellera con ayuda de su mano para luego sonreírle a su hermano de manera cariñosa. Aunque si lo pensaba bien ¿él como faraón? No sonaba bastante mal, podía darle una vida mejor a su esposa ¡Sería un gran faraón!, pero no podía presentarse en el palacio a reclamar su posesión al trono si aún estaba gobernando su tío. ─ ¿Por qué no lo hablas con tu novia?

─ No he tenido la oportunidad ─ Comentó con frustración ─ ¿No quieres ser faraón?

─ Parece interesante pero debería hablar con Maat, Y _tío_ todavía está gobernando. ¿Es cierto de que se volvió algo loco desde la muerte de tía?

─ No loco, Más bien algo extraño.

 **2.-**

─ De oro, no quiero ningún anillo de cobre en mi boda ─ Dijo Neema con voz autoritaria mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabellera roja con una sonrisa ladina mirándose al espejo. Las esclavas que se encontraban tras ella asintieron con una reverencia. ─ ¡Vayan a decirle a esa tal Nut que haga lo que digo y busque una túnica para mi boda!

─ Pero su alteza ─ Murmuró una esclava de cabello negro y enmarañado ─ ella es consejera no es…

─ ¡Hagan lo que les dije!

Ambas esclavas salieron corriendo del lugar para no recibir otra reprimenda de parte de la pelirroja, los rumores corrían rápido y entre todos los sirvientes cotilleaban acerca de la futura esposa del príncipe, que era grosera, malhumorada, engreída y que sentían bastante lastima por el señor Asim que sería quien tuviera que llevar aquel peso por el resto de su vida.

Por otra parte Neema solo podía sonreír mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan que sus padres habían ideado hace mucho tiempo atrás, miró el anillo en su dedo con desdén para luego soltar una ligera risa.

─ Enfermedad incurable ¡JA! ─ Se dijo a si misma aplaudiéndose, mordió una uva sonriendo ¿Quién diría que su padre había sido tan inteligente como para colocar Cantarella en el vaso de Nefertiti? Aquel veneno era mortal y nadie sabría cómo había fallecido aquella hermosa mujer. Claro el plan al principio había sido poder casarse con Hasini pero en vista de que lo habían expulsado del trono Asim no era tan mala opción.

El plan hasta ahora iba a la perfección, todo iba al pie de la letra, Egipto seria de ella después de colocar un poco de aquel polvo llamado Cantarella en la copa del príncipe unos meses luego de la boda y todos pensarían que era una enfermedad hereditaria.

─ Pobres ingenuos ─ Murmuró sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, mordió otra uva. Faltaba bastante poco para la boda, después de todo rogarle con lágrimas de cocodrilo para que adelantaran la boda no era difícil.

En una semana se casaría.

 **3.-**

La morena traía del brazo un balde con agua del Nilo, y en el otro brazo una bolsa de tela con Pescado para cocinarle a su padre, Tikki aún se encontraba dormida por lo que la recostó en la cinta de la túnica, no quería molestarla.

Llegó a su hogar dejando el alimento y el agua sobre la mesa de cemento de la cocina, sonrió sacando a Tikki de la cinta y llevándola entre sus manos a su habitación para recostarla en la colcha.

Recogió un par de túnicas que estaban tiradas en la habitación y entre las túnicas encontró su escarabajo, el regalo de Asim. Se lo colocó en la túnica y frunció el ceño, Aun Asim no le decía nada sobre la estúpida pelirroja del mercado…bueno Sagira había olvidado el asunto por lo que no podía reclamar demasiado.

─ Debería de confiar en él ¿No? ─ Murmuró al aire pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Nunca había confiado en alguien que no fuera su padre o Azuza y ahora estaba Asim que aunque no quisiera admitirlo le confiaría hasta su propia vida, le había demostrado que era un grandioso compañero de batallas y un novio genial, lo quería demasiado y él le demostraba que la quería siendo como era, mandona, gritona, regañona y sobre todo libre.

Pero actualmente él la estaba preocupando, no dormía y tenía ojeras durante todo el día o simplemente no dejaba de mirarla como si en algún momento algo le fuera a suceder, y todo después de saber que a la persona que querían revivir era Nefertiti.

¿Quién era Nefertiti?

De alguna u otra forma ese nombre se le hacía bastante, bastante familiar pero no podía recordar de dónde.

Escuchó la voz de su padre y bajo las escaleras con paso lento y cruzada de brazos, Abasi traía legumbres y fruta, le besó la cabeza a su hija.

─ Hey, papá ¿Sabes de alguien que se llame Nefertiti? ─ Ante aquella pregunta su padre le frunció el ceño para regañarla, cosa que nunca había visto de parte de su padre.

Nunca lo había visto de esa manera

─ No pronuncies ese nombre, nunca te prohíbo nada pero esta vez hazme caso ─ Eran murmullos los que salían de la boca del hombre

─ Si claro, como sea pero ¿Quién es?

─ La esposa del faraón, falleció hace bastante se dice que de una enfermedad pero nadie sabe nada ─ Despeino a su hija ─ Deja de ser tan curiosa y ayúdame a cocinar.

Quizás estaba bastante cerca de la respuesta.

 **4.-**

─ ¡No puede ser cierto! ─ Exclamó Asim a Nut que se encontraba sentada frente a él.

La noche estaba fría y oscura y se sorprendió de ver a su consejera tocando la puerta a esa hora en donde nadie transitaba, había pensado que era Sagira pero ella nunca tocaba la puerta.

La mujer había entrado diciendo un par de palabras que habían hecho que su corazón se detuviera sintiendo la caída del reloj de arena piedrita por piedrita.

" _La boda se ha adelantado"_

─ Lo siento, Mi señor. Pero son órdenes del Faraón ─ Las palabras de Nut sonaban vacías pero sentía bastante lastima por lo que estaba pasando el chico, no podía hacer nada por él. No pudo agregar nada más a la conversación por lo que se levantó haciendo una reverencia y se largó del lugar sabiendo que Asim debía pensar las cosas y no querría ver a Nadie.

Pensó que dejándolo solo estaría mejor, mala idea.

Cuando se encontró solo lanzó los jarrones al piso y destrozó por completo su choza ignorando los gritos de rabia de parte de Plagg que abrazaba un queso sorprendido por la reacción de su compañero, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, sus consejos no servían y mucho menos los estaba escuchando el chico tenia rabia, ira, pero sobretodo tenía miedo.

Miedo de no tener las riendas de su propia vida

Miedo de ser faraón

Miedo de no ver a Sagira en su futuro

 **Miedo de no ser libre.**

Se levantó de la butaca cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse dejando entrar a una Sagira con el ceño fruncido y una bolsa de género.

─ Oye _idiota,_ Te traje un poco de Pescado y a Plagg un poco de queso ─ dijo sin tomar mucha atención al chiquero que se había vuelto la choza, dejó las cosas en el mesón lanzándole el queso a Plagg que lo atrapo en el Aire, Tikki que estaba sentada en su hombro le hizo un gesto con las patitas y ambos salieron flotando de la sala.

Sagira cruzada de brazos se sorprendió al ver como el chico se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella y la acorralaba entre él y el mesón, trago saliva algo ruborizada por aquella cercanía, el corazón le latía rápidamente como si se fuera a salir de su pecho.

¿Qué era esa sensación de nerviosismo?

─ ¿Es un intento de ser coqueto? ─ preguntó soltando un bufido tratando de no parecer nerviosa ─ Porque no…

Y la besó, pero no de manera suave, más bien de manera acelerada y apasionada cosa que hizo a Sagira soltar un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y los colocaba tras el cuello del muchacho. ¿Desde cuándo un beso del chico le hacía perder la razón?

Le mordió el labio inferior apretando a la muchacha mucho más a su cuerpo. Se negaba a pensar en que perdería a la chica, se negara a pensar que se casaría, se negaba a dejarla ir.

Quizás era el momento para contarle todo.

─ Sagira… ─ Murmuro Asim separando sus labios de ella dispuesto a contarle todo, absolutamente todo.

─ Si dejas de besarme en ese instante, créeme que voy a matarte ─ Dijo ella con su voz autoritaria sin abrir los ojos en espera de un beso que llegó de golpe.

La siguió besando a tal punto en que comenzó a acalorarse la habitación y las mejillas de ambos estaban tan rojas qué pensarían que tendrían fiebre.

─ ¿Te quedarás? _Por favor_ ─ Murmuró el chico otra vez a lo que ella asintió. Caminaron hacia la habitación, en donde ella se acostó sobre la colcha haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se recostara también.

Si ella podía ser muy fría y mala con él, pero eso no significaba que no lo quería. Por lo que ser dulce una vez en el millón no le haría mal.

Tomó la iniciativa esta vez y lo siguió besando, y entre besos, suspiros, mordiscos y una que otra marca en el cuello se escucharon dos palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Sagira se detuviera.

─ Te amo.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida tratando también de recuperar la respiración pero sin éxito porque luego de que él dijo aquellas palabras sonrió, sonrió tristemente quizás porque la perdería, quizás porque no sabía cómo contarle todo, quizás solo quizás porque ella no le respondería.

Que equivocado estaba.

─ Sabes que yo también, _Estúpido señor mala suerte._

Y luego de un último beso pudieron dormir a pesar de que ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, Asim por fin pudo dormir algo tranquilo y Sagira durmió sin sentir frio.

Quizás no era el momento de contarle todo.

* * *

 **¡Amo los sábados de "Eres mi mala suerte"! ¿Ustedes no?, Acerca de este capitulo me costó mucho escribirlo ya que por alguna extraña razón borraba todo lo que escribía y volvía y volvía a redactar todo de nuevo.**

 **7u7 Apuesto que pensaron que esa ultima escena iba a ser más coqueta ¡Se equivocaron! Muajajajaja.**

 **Bueno, sobre Nefertiti puedo decir que tuve que disertar de ella en la Universidad por lo que ¡La adoro!, estuve leyendo un par de páginas y viendo documentales, Nadie sabe que sucedió con Nefertiti. Por lo que 7u7 me gustó la idea de que la familia de Neema fuera la culpable.**

 **Ahora, El cantarella es un veneno que fue mayormente utilizado en el Renacimiento por los reyes pero ¿Quien dice que en Egipto no se uso?.**

 **¡Los veo el lunes!**

 **Estaré respondiendo sus mensajes, tomatazos, besos y chocolates aqui como Review o en mi pagina de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain".**

Los amo un montón, Gwen


	22. Detenme, Bello escarabajo

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Es una locura amar, a menos de que se ame con locura" latino_

Capítulo 22: Detenme, bello escarabajo

 **1.-**

Estaba mucho más que muerto.

Habían pasado solo tres días desde que se había enterado de que su boda estaba siendo apresurada por culpa de Neema y el faraón, no podía ver a Sagira seguido por lo que las noches eran la única forma de verse sin tener problemas por ser encontrados.

Nut aparecía todas las mañanas para contarle lo que sucedía en el palacio respecto a la boda que iba a realizarse y Asim fingía escuchar mientras trataba de idear un mejor plan para escapar de un matrimonio que sucedería en un pestañear de ojos. Su hermano iba a visitarlo comentándole los chismes que llegaban a los oídos de ciertos campesinos, " _Neema se verá hermosa" "Asim será un grandioso esposo"_ Gracias a Atón Sagira no tomaba atención a las palabras que solían llevar y traer los campesinos.

A la tercera noche Sagira no apareció dado que su padre estaba un poco enfermo y se había quedado sirviéndole un par de hierbas medicinales para el dolor de estómago.

Y agradecía que Sagira no hubiera aparecido.

Los guardias del faraón irrumpieron en su casa junto un par de esclavas que comenzaron a ordenar todo para la supuesta boda que se celebraría en su choza, no tuvo tiempo para reclamar u oponerse ya que todas eran órdenes del faraón.

Ahora se encontraba encerrado en la habitación de su propio hogar con el ceño fruncido vestido con una túnica corta de color blanco, bufó atándose las sandalias mientras que Plagg se comía un queso mirando la situación.

─ ¡Oh queso yo nunca te dejaría ir! ─ Exclamó el Kwami lanzándole una gran indirecta a tu compañero, Asim por su parte rodó los ojos para luego pasarse la mano por el cabello quitándose una estúpida diadema de serpiente.

Debió decirle todo cuando tenía la oportunidad y ahora estaba a horas de contraer matrimonio con alguien que era odiosa y malcriada ¡¿Por qué los dioses lo castigaban Así?!

Nut le había comentado que serían invitados todos los amigos y familiares de la futura pareja de casados, por lo que su mejor amigo, su hermano y sus respectivas parejas en este mismo instante estaban recibiendo de manera verbal su invitación a la unión matrimonial.

─ Soy tan idiota ─ Comentó Asim a Plagg que solo lo miraba suspirando

─ Lo eres, Asim ─ Respondió el Kwami negro flotando hacia la cama sentándose a su lado, sabia como se sentía aquel chico, sabía que tenía impotencia, rabia y frustración por lo poder simplemente renunciar, Sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando y sabia lo horrible que se sentía por no poder comunicarse con Sagira ─ Si quieres puedo hacerte un favor, pero me deberás bastante queso.

Asim levanto la vista asintiendo escuchando las palabras del Kwami, tenía que aceptar que Plagg solía tener buenas ideas.

 **2.-**

Plagg golpeó el rostro de Sagira con sus pequeñas patitas, pero la morena no despertó por eso, más bien por el olor a queso que había inundado la pequeña habitación.

La muchacha se tapó la nariz tratando de no inhalar aquel asqueroso olor, Tikki estaba riendo a un costado de Plagg pero dejo de reír al escuchar las palabras que el Kwami negro había soltado como si no fueran importantes.

─ Asim se va a casar.

Tikki se llevó ambas patitas a la boca pero Sagira solo se levantó con desgano frunciendo el ceño, Iba a golpear a Asim muy fuerte en la cara, brazos o torso ¡Lo iba a dejar sin descendencia!, miró a Plagg fingiendo desinterés.

─ ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga? ─ Preguntó la chica sentándose en la colcha mientras estiraba sus brazos observando a ambos Kwamis que la miraban de manera dura, Sagira se levantó de hombros bufando ─ Él debería ser el que debería estar aquí, no tú Plagg. Si él se casa volveré a mi libertad y él estará bien con su estúpida futura esposa pelirroja.

Se peinó el cabello con las manos, sabiendo que estaba siendo bastante desconsiderada con sus palabras y que aquellas ultimas eran mentira, Alejándose de la colcha para observar por la ventana mientras veía la gran cantidad de gente estaba quitando sus pertenencias del mercado y quitaba la suciedad decorando con flores silvestres el lugar para cuando pasara la estúpida futura esposa de Asim pensó en que ahora su vida era diferente y que siendo "Libre" seguía teniendo a Asim y eso le encantada.

Tenerlo a su lado le encantaba.

─ Deberías ser un poco considerada ─ comento Plagg señalándola de manera acusadora con su pata derecha mientras que Tikki trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero el Kwami negro parecía bastante molesto y lleno de rabia ─

─ ¡Plagg! ─ Exclamó Tikki para que él se callara, estaba siendo grosero pero a la morena parecía ni importarle

─ ¡Escucha _Ladybug_! ─ Sagira frunció el ceño ante la mención de su alterego ─ ¡Deja tu estúpido orgullo de lado de una buena vez y compórtate como una mujer madura! Dices que amas ser libre y todas esas cosas pero ¿Has pensado en que Asim no sabe lo que es la libertad? ¡ÉL ESTÁ CUMPLIENDO CON SU DEBER, TODA SU VIDA HA VIVIDO CON REGLAS Y OBLIGACIONES SIN SABER QUE ES REALMENTE TENER LIBERTAD, Y LUEGO DE QUE APARECIERAS EL DE VERDAD SE SIENTE LIBRE, EL SIENTE QUE TE HA PERDIDO TÚ ERES LO MÁS CERCANO A LA LIBERTAD QUE TIENE!

Las palabras de aquel Kwami habían sido bastante rudas, groseras y prepotentes, hace bastante tiempo que Tikki no lo escuchaba hablar de esa manera, él siempre había sido bromista y no se tomaba todo serio pero esta vez ella sabía que se lo estaba tomando personal y también sabía perfectamente porque.

Tikki podría jurar que lo vio como un humano usando una armadura por unos segundos, pero su mente solo le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

─ ¡¿Qué harás al respecto, _Ladybug_?! ─ Pregunto Plagg mirando de reojo a Tikki que lo veía con preocupación, él movió los bigotes y ella le sonrió un poco.

─ Sagira…

La nombrada sonrió de lado con altanería para luego soltar una corta risa, tan característica de ella que había sonado como un bufido dulce.

─ Solo ve donde ese gato tonto y dile que no quiero verlo ─ Ante esas palabras le guiño el ojo a Plagg que respiraba ahora tranquilo, asintió y sin decir otra palabra se largó como un haz de Luz color verde del lugar.

Tikki sonrió un poco al momento en que vio como Sagira fruncía el ceño arreglándose su cabello negro para ir a la unión matrimonial de Asim, estaba molesta y eso se le notaba.

¡Cuando le pusiera las manos encima a ese estúpido gato por no decirle nada él lo lamentaría!, Se suponía que estaban juntos, en secreto pero juntos ¡Él era el que debía de haberle dicho, no Plagg!

Comenzó a vestirse colocándose una túnica color blanco ajustada que le llegaba a las rodillas y una cinta roja alrededor de su cintura.

─ Sagira ¿Qué harás? ─ Le pregunto la pequeña Kwami con su dulce voz.

─ ¿Qué hare? ─ Preguntó cruzándose de brazos sonriendo de lado ─ Detener la boda, ni crea ese estúpido minino que se va a alejar así de rápido de mí.

Tikki soltó una pequeña risa, y su respiración volvió a normalizarse, a veces Sagira le recordaba a Plagg, cuando recién se habían conocido.

 **3.-**

Frente a él se encontraba una botella de vino por cortesía de sus futuros suegros, se sintió bastante tentado en tomar un largo sorbo pero se arrepintió al comenzar a escuchar la música fuera de su hogar. Lanzó la botella a un lado de la habitación haciendo que se hiciera añicos.

Se ató por quinta vez las sandalias cuando de repente su Kwami apareció ante a él, le dio un gran trozo de queso el cual se devoró en cosa de segundos para luego decirle que Sagira había dicho _"Solo ve donde ese gato tonto y dile que no quiero verlo"_ Asim asintió bufando un poco de verdad esperaba que Sagira no estuviera hablando en serio, pero conociéndola aquellas palabras debían de ser la pura y santa verdad.

Miró por la ventana las pirámides, la Arena, el Nilo y la gente gritando y cantando a los dioses para desear prosperidad al matrimonio que pronto se realizaría. En el momento en que el papel se firmara y Neema dejara sus cosas en el hogar la muerte de su felicidad sería declarada.

Tocaron la puerta del cuarto y Plagg se escondió en el bolsillo de la túnica de su compañero, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hermano de Asim con el cabello desordenado y una túnica de color verde musgo.

─ ¿Listo, Hermano? ─Preguntó Gyasi con una triste sonrisa, le tocaba entregar los anillos que marcarían la perdición de su hermano menor ¿Quién lo diría?

─ Tú sabes que no, Gyasi.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras para ubicarse fuera del hogar del muchacho, hacia una gran cantidad de gente observando el matrimonio, muchos estaban ubicados en redondéela y escuchaba los canticos de la gente a unos metros de distancia, ellos se acercaban y en medio de toda la gente pudo ver a Neema bailando de manera animada junto con los demás aldeanos que arrojaban arroz y granos demostrando consentimiento ante la boda.

La pelirroja usaba una larga túnica de color Azul y sobre su cabello pelirrojo se encontraba una corona de flores, Cualquiera diría que se veía hermosa pero Asim solo veía lo engreída y falsa que era aquella egipcia.

¿Los dioses querían eso para su destino? ¿Por qué un Akuma no aparecía en ese maldito instante?

Neema caminó de manera exageradamente elegante colocándose junto a su prometido, tras él se encontraba su hermano con los anillos. Pocos notaron aquella sonrisa de felicidad falsa que tenía la pelirroja, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

─Aquí reunidos se encuentran Neema y Asim dispuestos a firmar sus votos matrimoniales ─ Comenzó a decir el sacerdote señalando a los futuros esposos ─ Ustedes aquí presentes son los testigos del amor que siente esta joven pareja.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto pasándose la mano por el cabello, después de tanto tiempo obligándolo a tomar la mano de una dama le elegían a la que más odiaba, suspiro mirando al gentío en busca de su tío pero sabía que él no se acercaría a los aldeanos.

No estaba escuchando las palabras del sacerdote solo estaba mirando y rogando a Ra, Atón, Isis o a la misma Nefertiti ya fallecida que su Novia detuviera todo pero ya estaba bastante retrasada.

Ella no iba a aparecer.

─ Ahora frente a ustedes los futuros esposos que firmaran el consentimiento de matrimonio, en el momento en que crucen por la puerta de este hogar serán marido y mujer ante la mirada de ustedes y de todos los dioses ─ Habló el sacerdote.

Neema fue la primera en firmar el papel antes de que alguien le diera el pie de hacerlo, Asim le dio una mirada de súplica a su hermano que solo pudo levantarse de hombros mostrándole los anillos de oro que llevaba en las manos

Asim tomó el papiro entre sus manos sabiendo que era su fin y allí fue cuando escuchó su voz, la voz de aquel _bichito_ que hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

─ ¡Detente, Gato tonto! ─ Exclamó Sagira con los brazos cruzados, los presentes aguantaron la respiración por algunos segundos nunca en los últimos 10 años alguien había irrumpido en una boda y mucho menos en la boda de un "Príncipe" ─ ¿En serio? ¿Estas contrayendo matrimonio con Neema?

La chica soltó una risa amarga mientras que se acercaba a los novios, Asim sentía que sus ojos brillaban se sentía tan feliz de ver a su novia frente a él. Además sabía que se ganaría un gran grito de ella pero ¡No le importaba, ella había interrumpido la boda!

─ Asim estas en problemas ─ Dijo la morena señalándolo ─ ¡No sabes elegir esposa! ¡Neema no sabe ni atar sus sandalias!

Nadie podía intervenir además todos miraban bastante interesados de ver a esa chica "Campesina" detener la boda del futuro faraón.

─ ¡Guarda silencio, Plebeya! ─ Exclamó Neema, Asim se tocó la frente. Neema no debió haber dicho eso.

─ ¿Plebeya? ─Preguntó la morena riendo acercándose de manera peligrosa a la pelirroja, era un poco más alta que Sagira, pero bueno, todos eran más altos que Sagira. ─ Por favor Dulzura, no me hagas reír.

Ese tono tan asquerosamente Dulce solo significaba una cosa, Sagira quería golpearla.

─ Así que cuéntame bichito ¿Fue muy difícil llegar aquí? ─ Preguntó para interrumpir mientras tomaba el brazo de la morena suavemente mostrándole una amplia sonrisa, le pasó la mano por el cabello tiernamente haciendo que Sagira frunciera el ceño ─ Estaba rogando que llegaras antes ¿Mucho tráfico?

─ Demasiado, La gente no me dejaba ni respirar.

A él le habían enseñado a no creer en las coincidencias, los dioses habían puesto a Sagira en su camino por alguna razón, los dioses la habían puesto frente a él aquí y ahora. ¡La razón es para los tontos! Poco le importaba si la gente se enteraba que el sobrino del faraón estaba enamorado de una campesina

─ Lamento despedirme señores pero no puedo contraer matrimonio con Neema ─ Hizo una pequeña reverencia a los invitados y pudo ver a Mosegi que se encontraba entre la multitud hacer una señal de victoria ─ La señorita Aquí presente es la luz que me levanta por las mañanas.

─No te pongas cursi. ¡Asim! ─ Exclamó ella al sentir como Asim la cargaba al estilo "Princesa", ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y ambos escucharon gritar a Neema.

Sagira esperaba que aquella pelirroja se pudriera en el inframundo junto con todos los pecadores alejados de la mano divina.

Asim comenzó a correr como si la vida le dependiera de ello (Y era así), la muchedumbre estaba exclamando la mancha que estaba provocando en la historia familiar de Neema pero poco le importo, a veces hay que ser un poco egoístas y pensar en la felicidad propia y en ese momento Sagira era su felicidad.

Corrió con ella entre sus brazos quince minutos pero luego se cansó y la llevó corriendo del brazo hacia las pirámides esperando que de verdad nadie los viera allí, al otro lado del Nilo. Ambos respiraban agitadamente pero él no podría estar más feliz.

─ Estúpido gato rompecorazones ─ Dijo ella al momento en que Tikki salía de la cinta y se recostaba en el hombro de Sagira que fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos observando a su novio ─ Esta es la parte en que me explicas porque te ibas a casar con esa niña malcriada.

Asim rodó los ojos sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

─ ¿Qué estoy oyendo? ¿Acaso mi Catarina está celosa? ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! ─ La chica desvió la mirada con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, sí que estaba celosa pero no lo admitiría Jamás ─ Sabes perfectamente que me estaban obligando a punta de espada, me quiero casar contigo pero se perfectamente tu postura ante el matrimonio…

Dicen que cuando ves que vas a perder a alguien te das cuenta de lo mucho que te importa, o al menos eso decía Azuza.

─ tú sabes que me casaría contigo ─ interrumpió sin mirarlo a los ojos, ella nunca se ruborizaba y ahora lo estaba hasta la las orejas. No lo decía en broma, bueno quizás un poco, aun no estaba segura de sus propias palabras pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse porque Asim la tomó de la cintura quitando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Plagg salió del bolsillo y se sentó en la arena seguido por Tikki, Asim estaba disfrutando cada uno segundo de aquella escena.

─ Pues que estas esperando vente a vivir conmigo y la gente sabrá que eres mi chica ─ Comentó él haciéndola enojar, la conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que en menos de tres segundos ella explotaría gritando…

─ ¡Hey! ¡No soy tu chica!

Pero Asim la interrumpió besándola apasionadamente y ella le respondió con la misma intensidad, ambos rieron un poco y el muchacho tomó a Sagira como su fuera un costal de papa comenzando a correr con ella así lleno de felicidad Sagira gritaba pateando pero sin quitar esa sonrisa del rostro.

Tikki miró a Plagg unos segundos antes de hablar.

─ _Ella está cumpliendo con su deber, toda su vida ha vivido con reglas y obligaciones sin saber que es realmente tener libertad_ ─ Citó la Kwami sonriendo un poco ─ No pensé que recordabas esas palabras, Plagg.

El Kwami negro sonrió un poco observando la escena de Sagira tratando de atrapar a Asim, ambos jugaban como dos niños pequeños.

Al igual como lo habían hecho Tikki y Plagg hace muchos siglos atrás.

─ ¡ _Oh mi querido trozo de queso_! ─ Dijo Plagg moviendo sus bigotes para luego fijar su vista en Tikki ─ Jamás olvidaría esas palabras nunca había gritado a un superior ¿Lo recuerdas?

─ Como si fuera ayer, a pesar de todo seguimos juntos

─ Estamos destinados, ya lo había dicho.

Ambos levantaron la vista al ver a sus portadores frente a ellos, Tikki y Plagg se levantaron del suelo flotando hacia los hombros de Sagira y Asim

─ Hay que buscar un lugar en donde quedarnos, aunque sea por hoy ─ Dijo Sagira caminando delante de Asim, el muchacho le tomó de la mano y ella no la quitó. Asim no podía estar más que feliz.

Si, los gatos tenían siete vidas pero él no era técnicamente un gato así que solo tenía una, y quería vivirla con ella, sentía que nadie podría arrebatarle a Sagira.

Lástima que la vida no es como queremos y una pequeña chispa puede crear un incendio

* * *

 **¡Dia Lunes de actualización!**

 **Esta vez fui dulce bichitos, iba a colocar una escena extra pero lo dejare para el proximo capitulo ya que no los queria dejar con el corazón en la mano hasta el sabado ¡Para que vean que los quiero!**

 **Para redactar el capitulo estuve leyendo "¡Detente, Gato Tonto!" que es el punto de vista de Sagira respecto al matrimonio (Lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil) asi que preferi contar casi todo del punto de vista de mi querido Asim.**

 **Sagira es fria, odia el matrimonio pero ya saben lo que dicen a veces el amor te hace decir y hacer cosas que no creias posibles.**

 **Otro punto a tratar es Tikki y Plagg, en mi cabeza cabezona tengo una teoria loca del porque se hicieron Kwamis y por eso hago referencia a la "Armadura de Plagg" y a sus palabras acerca de la libertad. Quiero leer sus pensamientos acerca del porque creen que se hicieron Kwamis -inserte corazón-**

 **aclaración: Gracias a un lector(a) me di cuenta de que habia cometido un error en capitulos anteriores, cuando me referí a "españa" estaba refiriendome al territorio español ya que en esos años no era conocido como españa**

 **estaré leyendo sus review, comiendo sus chocolates y respondiendo sus mensajes en mi pagina de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain"**

 **PD: En este momento de la historia quiero que dejen toooodas sus preguntas o dudas que tengan sobre la historia ya que quiero responderlas tooodas en un post de Facebook.**

 **¡Los veré el sábado !**

 **Los amo un montón, Gwen**


	23. Al otro lado del Nilo

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Al principio era el fuego ascendente que encendía con una chispa las atmósferas,_

 _chispa de ojos rojizos, chispa de triplicados ojos, brusca como una flor" –Dylan Thomas_

Capítulo 23: Al otro lado del nilo

 **1.-**

La casa del matrimonio tenía las cortinas cerradas y las puertas con seguro, Azuza observó a su marido con temor y cruzada de brazos, gesto que su mejor amiga le habia contagiado. En el piso se encontraba sentada Maat bastante relajada bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranjas junto a su marido Gyasi, la pareja se veía bastante tranquila como si no tuvieran preocupaciones sobre sus hombros.

─ ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? ─ Preguntó Azuza mordiéndose las uñas, su marido coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros tratando de relajarla sin ningún exijo ─ ¡Asim y Sagira están desaparecidos!

Maat rodó los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro al momento en que Gyasi se hacía tronar los dedos.

─ No te preocupes, ¡Sagira y Asim pueden cuidarse solos! ─ La exclamación que había salido de los labios de la mujer había sido lleno de positivismo, no conocía mucho a su cuñado pero de verdad esperaba que se encontrara bien.

─ Solo desaparecieron ayer. ─ comentó Mosegi riendo un poco aliviando a su esposa, aunque era lógico que estuviera al borde del colapso.

La noche anterior tampoco había sido relajado.

Al señor Abasi le habían llegado los rumores de parte de la vecina Isis y por culpa de eso tuvieron que darle hierbas medicinales para tranquilizarlo y encender inciensos para que el hombre se sintiera en paz, cosa que costó demasiado. Los gritos de Gyasi, Mosegi y Abasi se habían escuchado por todo el pueblo y más de uno se había asomado a la ventana a escuchar los gritos que lograron ser callados luego de que Maat le gritara a Gyasi y que Mosegi fuera mojado con un balde de agua fría, discutían por el simple hecho de no saber dónde habían escapado y todos tenían diferentes teorías sobre hacia donde habían ido.

Todas erróneas por supuesto.

Se encontraban ambos matrimonios en casa de Mosegi, porque luego de la "casi boda" habían decidido irse rápido, Neema estaba como loca gritando en busca de un culpable, y ni hablar de los guardias, estaban buscando en cada rincón del pueblo a los chicos pero no lo encontraban. Las malas lenguas decían que se habían suicidado o lanzado al Nilo.

¡Menuda estupidez!- Pensaba Azuza. Su amiga nunca haría eso, primero diría lo estúpido que es el mundo y al que lanzaría al Nilo sería a Asim y ella lo vería desde la orilla, la conocía lo suficiente.

Las malas lenguas también decían que el faraón no sabía nada sobre lo sucedido en la unión matrimonial pero ninguno de los que estaban presentes en esa habitación creía eso, estaban más que seguros de que Neema había corrido hacia el palacio a lloriquearle al faraón, pero no podían asegurar si eso había sucedido.

─ ¿Mosegi? ─ Preguntó Azuza mirando a su esposo con preocupación ─ ¿De verdad crees que estén bien?

El hombre asintió soltando un sonoro suspiro pero no quitó aquella sonrisa del rostro que le caracterizaba.

─ Asim sabe perfectamente cuidarse…y si, lo que hizo junto con Sagira fue una locura ─ Interrumpió Gyasi antes de que Mosegi hablara, no podía juzgar a su hermano, él había hecho lo mismo años atrás ─ Pero es lo mejor que pudo hacer en este momento, aunque de alguna forma debe volver. Su pequeña luna de miel no durara mucho.

Maat soltó una pequeña risa bebiendo un poco más de su vaso, Azuza se sentó junto a ellos al igual que Mosegi, observaron el cuerpo durmiente que estaba a un rincón de la habitación, habían tenido que dormir al señor Abasi hace un par de horas atrás.

─ Antes de que el sol se ponga tendremos noticias de ellos ─ Comentó la chica para darle esperanzas a Azuza y para quitar ese silencio incomodo que se había creado en la habitación ─ Ya verás que sí.

Que equivocados estaban.

 **2.-**

Caminaron por aquel pueblo rogando que nadie reconociera al sobrino del Faraón, pero claro se estaban preocupando de más, aquel pequeño pueblo que se encontraba alejado del Nilo nunca era visitado por Tutankamón y solo de vez en cuando sus guardias hacían acto de presencia.

Sagira con sus habilidades de "ratera" sacó un par de naranjas de un pequeño puesto de ventas sin que nadie lo notara, ambos caminaban de la mano y Asim no podía estar más que feliz.

Todo iba bien salvo por un problema, no tenían donde quedarse, la primera noche habían dormido bastante incomodos sobre la arena y Asim no quería volver a repetir esa experiencia.

Por lo que buscaban un lugar en donde una persona con buen corazón pudiera acogerlos hasta tener un buen plan porque hasta ahora el único plan que la morena tenía era "¡Derrocar al faraón del trono!".

Los campesinos y los sacerdotes suelen decir que los dioses saben lo que necesitas y también saben cómo de puro es tu corazón, por lo que ellos guiaran tu camino hasta encontrar la solución del problema que tengas siempre teniendo fe pero sobretodo determinación, y al parecer eso era cierto ya que luego de horas caminando, bromeando, corriendo y buscando asilo encontraron una anciana que se encontraba sacando agua de un pozo pero con dificultad.

Asim, como era de esperarse fue corriendo a ayudarla, sacó dos baldes de agua y los llevó a una pequeña choza no muy lejana al pozo, Sagira llevaba a la anciana del brazo rodando los ojos al ver como varias muchachas campesinas observaban a su novio abanicándose el rostro con la mano como si tuvieran mucha calor.

Por primera vez sintió lo que se le llaman celos.

 _─ ¡Cariño!_ ─ Exclamó la morena con una voz dulce pero con un toque de frialdad haciendo que Plagg y Tikki rieran en sus escondites ─ Ten cuidado con la roca.

─ ¡ _Claro, Bichito_! ─ Respondió Asim a un par de metros de ellas esquivando una roca que había sobre la arena, las campesinas que estaban observando miraron con odio a Sagira y ella les saco la lengua moviendo sus labios para pronunciar insultos silenciosos.

La anciana miró a la joven pareja sonriendo un poco y los invitó a comer algo por ayudarla con aquel difícil trabajo, les sirvió un poco de té y pan sentándose junto a ellos a la mesa.

─ ¿Qué hacen por aquí, Forasteros? ─ Preguntó la anciana bebiendo de su té, dejando un poco de queso sobre la mesa además de cereales.

Ambos Kwamis sintieron el olor de la comida, escucharon la voz de aquella mujer y salieron de sus escondites tan rápido que ni Asim ni Sagira pudieron detenerlos, la preocupación se marcó bastante en el rostro de los héroes sin ninguno saber que hacer.

─ ¡Son animales… casi extintos! ─ Exclamó el azabache tratando de dar una buena excusa pero la mujer solo soltó una fuerte carcajada, Sagira arrugó el ceño mirando a Tikki que dejó de comer cereales para dar un fuerte abrazo en la mejilla arrugada de la mujer.

─ ¡ _Nona_! ─ Gritaron Ambos Kwamis provocando que sus portadores los miraran sin entender nada, y de verdad no entendían nada. ¿Quién era esa mujer que aparentaba unos 80 años?

─ Tikki ¿La conoces? ─ Preguntó Sagira levantando ambas cejas con incredulidad al mismo tiempo que Asim, pero Tikki no respondió la que respondió a la pregunta fue aquella mujer.

─ También se quiénes son ustedes, _Ladybug y Chatnoir_

A veces los caminos de ciertas personas son unidos por los dioses, y este era uno de ellos.

La señora a la que los Kwamis llamaron Nona, había sido la antigua portadora de Wayzz pero su trabajo como guardiana de los Miraculous había terminado y tuvo que encontrar a una buena mujer que se hiciera cargo de ellos, claro que la despedida que había tenido Nona había sido difícil pero hasta ese día seguía diciendo que había sido lo mejor, rio al ver como Tikki seguía igual de dulce que siempre y río más fuerte al ver que Plagg seguía igual de comilón.

Contó su historia sirviendo varias veces algo de beber, Asim no salía de su emoción al enterarse de que había más portadores y más Kwamis.

─ ¡ _Nona_! Este queso es delicioso ─ Dijo Plagg abrazando un gran trozo de queso flotando con él por aquella habitación.

Nona preguntó sobre el porqué se encontraban tan lejos del Nilo pero antes de que Sagira hablara Tikki interrumpió con su voz dulce.

─ ¡Escaparon, _Nona_! Querían casar a Asim con una mala mujer pero Sagira irrumpió en la unión matrimonial y escaparon ¡Son el uno para el otro por muy diferentes que sean!

─ ¡Tikki! ─Exclamó Sagira ruborizada y frunciendo el ceño

─ Estimada señora ─ Interrumpió el azabache limpiándose los labios con un corte de género que aquella mujer había ofrecido como servilleta, Sagira sonrió de lado sin quitar su expresión se _no entiendo nada_ , Tikki se le acercó flotando a la morena y se sentó en su hombro ─ Cree que podría darnos Asilo esta noche, hemos venido del otro lado del Nilo y no tenemos donde quedarnos.

─ Llámenme _Nona,_ Claro que pueden quedarse aquí. Es lindo tener visitas de vez en cuando.

Comieron hasta que ya quedaron satisfechos y Nona les ofreció una habitación para que durmieran juntos, Tikki y Plagg decidieron irse con la mujer a otra habitación para poder ponerse al día respecto a Chronos y los Miraculous. La Anciana les dio varias mantas y los mandó a dormir en el momento en que la luna se posaba en el cielo estrellado y el frio hacia presencia en la choza.

Sagira se abrazó a si misma sentada sobre la colcha, había sido una locura interrumpir la boda de Asim pero no se sentía arrepentida más bien preocupada por lo que el Faraón podría hacer al enterarse de lo sucedido ¿Cortarle la cabeza a su padre? ¿Mandar a matar a su amiga?, el Azabache se acostó en la cama y de manera coqueta tiró del brazo a Sagira para que se acostara con él.

Soltó un bufido cubriéndose con las mantas quedando frente a frente a su novio arrugando la nariz fingiendo molestia.

─ Estas preocupada ─ Comentó el acariciándole los brazos descubiertos haciendo que a la muchacha se le erizara la piel ella se removió negando con la cabeza ─ No mientas, _Bichito_

─ No me llames bichito ─ Murmuro ella entre dientes, bufó una vez más ─ Lo que sucede es que me preocupa que pasará ahora.

─ Pensé que te gustaban las sorpresas ─ dijo levantando las cejas de arriba abajo con galantería

─ ¡Oh por favor! ─ Exclamó empujándolo levemente pero el colocó sus manos alrededor de ella dejándolas descansar en su espalda, ambos sentían una electricidad atrayente. ─ Me refiero a que debemos volver, _Gato idiota pervertido_. Que debemos volver antes de que el faraón nos busque y dañen a los que conocemos.

Asim asintió soltando un sonoro suspiro atrayéndola un poco más hacia él.

─ Mañana buscaremos una solución, ya lo veras.

La besó dándole esperándole esperanzas, sabía que aunque ella fuera fuerte, terca y fría temía por la vida de sus amigos y de su padre. Había que buscar una solución rápida para no poner en juego la vida de nadie.

¡Oh pobres almas destinadas a la desgracia!

 **3.-**

─ Esto se ha vuelto interesante, Nuru ─ Dijo Chronos frunciendo el ceño tras aquel antifaz negro que lo cubría, Nuru se encontraba sentado en un rincón respirando con dificultad. A veces estar encerrado tras esas 4 paredes le hacía sentir claustrofobia. ─ ¡NURU!

Nuru se levantó flotando con dificultad colocándose frente a su portador.

─ Mi señor.

Bajo la noche estrellada un nuevo plan estaba creándose, en el cual estaba involucrada una muchacha de cabellos rojos y mirada rota. Además de que tenía en la vista a la próxima chica que tendría como sacrificio.

 **4.-**

─ ¡Suéltame, Asim! ─ Exclamó la morena pateando al muchacho, Asim la llevaba como si fuera un saco de papas.

Nona había invitado a Sagira a ir al mercado pero Asim se negaba a dejarla ir sola, además de que él tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría y que Chronos estaría involucrado. Nona observaba a ambos discutir hasta que Sagira le mordió el hombro a Asim haciendo que la dejara caer al frio piso.

─ ¡Gato tonto! ─ Exclamó levantándose con rapidez señalándolo con su dedo gritando innumerables razones por las cuales ellas podía salir sola, Tikki a su lado se golpeó la frente al igual que Plagg mirando como ambos discutían. Sagira con su voz mandona y Asim con su voz llena de preocupación ─ ¡Saldré por esa puerta y no me seguirás!

─ ¡Te seguiré aunque no me lo pidas!

─ ¡No! ¡Iré sola!

─ ¡Ni creas que te dejare con Chronos suelto!

─ ¡Ni siquiera ha aparecido!

─ ¡ _Bichito terco_!

 _─ ¡Gato idiota!_

Nona le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la Kwami roja se acercara a ella acomodándose en su hombro en donde había una gran bolsa de tela que solía usar para comprar manzanas y peras, Plagg movió los bigotes en forma de despedida y luego tiro de un mechón de cabello de Asim para callarlo. Asim suspiró pasándose la mano por el cabello para luego robarle un beso a Sagira.

─ Solo cuídate ¿Si?

Sagira asintió riendo un poco para luego mover la mano como si no fuera de mucha importancia, el chico se acercó a besarla otra vez pero ella colocó su dedo en la frente del muchacho alejándolo con diversión mas la expresión de preocupación se iba por lo que para tranquilizarlo le señaló su broche de escarabajo con una sonrisa burlona.

─ Me cuidara ¿Okay?

Le ofreció su brazo a Nona para ayudarla a caminar al mercado y Tikki se escondió en el bolsillo de su portadora dejando a Asim solo en casa.

El camino al mercado fue silencioso ya que Sagira estaba observando todo con interés, al otro lado del Nilo la gente parecía mucho más amable y gentil o al menos así se veía, notaba que los vecinos sonreían mientras que se entregaban los productos intercambiados y se lanzaban chistes que ella no podía comprender.

Nona por otra parte observaba el escarabajo que tenía Sagira en la túnica sonriendo un poco, lo señaló mientras se acercaban a un puesto de queso.

─ ¿Él te lo dio?

Ante la pregunta Sagira la miro encogiéndose de hombros pero antes de responder el suelo comenzó a temblar haciendo que mucha gente cayera al suelo, una risa despiadada se escuchó a lo lejos y un grito de parte de un hombre hacia Nona que hizo que todos se preocuparan.

─ ¡ _Nona su choza está en llamas_!

Sin importarle que Nona estaba a su lado comenzó a correr en dirección al hogar de Nona, esperaba que Asim estuviera bien, su corazón latía con rapidez como si fuera a escaparse del pecho y le importaba bastante poco que le costara respirar, el olor a humo y cenizas inundo sus fosas nasales en cosa de segundos, se detuvo un par de metros de la choza que estaba completamente siendo consumida por el fuego.

Vio a Asim tratando de salir pero de repente una madera cayó del techo y no pudo ver nada más porque el fuego le tapaba la visión de lo que estaba pasando, las saladas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, sentía los latidos de su corazón tan fuertes que dolían de una manera inimaginable, Tikki a su lado en ese instante gritó el nombre de Plagg para luego murmurar cosas inentendibles.

─ ¡ASIM!

Nunca nadie la había escuchado soltar un grito tan desgarrador como ese.

* * *

 **\- Sale de su escondite- ¡Hola bichitos!, ¿Como les va? ¿La vida les trata con amor? ¿Le han colocado azúcar a su café? digo, para endulzar su vida**

 **Este ha sido un capitulo dificil de escribir, borre y escribí más veces de las que puedo contar ya que a mi parecer no me gustaba lo que escribia, este capitulo tenia pensado su final pero no tenia escrito el desarrollo.**

 **¿Que piensan de Nona? ¿Que tal el final del capitulo?**

 **¡Si quieren matarme primero deberán atraparme! -Corre pero se cae a unos metros- No se desesperen, el próximo capitulo será el lunes y espero no les rompa el corazón.**

 **Además las respuestas a sus preguntas estan siendo en este instante publicadas en mi Pagina de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain" y doy respuestas bastante importantes respecto a esta historia, si tienen más las iré colocando en la publicación.**

 **¡Otra cosa!, El lunes tengo un examen muy importante por lo que rueguen a los dioses Egipcios, a Buda, a quien sea para que lo pase ¡Si paso ese examen habrá otro capitulo especial!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y sus mensajes aquí en FF y en Facebook, al leerlos me hacen una chica feliz y Dichosa.**

 **Los amo mucho, Gwen**


	24. Manzanas y Mentas

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Antes de sacrificarte por él, piensa una cosa: ¿Haría él lo mismo por ti?" - Khaled Hosseini_

Capítulo 24: Manzanas y Mentas

 **1.-**

Los gritos desgarradores de Sagira podrían escucharse en todo Egipto, la respiración acelerada las piernas temblando y sin poder moverse ¿Qué podía hacer?

La choza de nona estaba en llamas, era casi imposible acercarse, cualquier persona sensata iría en busca de ayuda. Lástima que Sagira no era una persona sensata.

─ ¡Sagira Asim está adentro!, ¡Dejamos a Nona atrás! ─ Exclamó Tikki a su lado para luego llevarse las patitas a la boca ─ ¡Sagira! ¡No!

Corrió sin importar que podría pasar, sintió las lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas, ignoró los llamados de Tikki y ni siquiera pensó en transformarse en su alterego, en este momento tampoco le importaba que su vida podría estar en juego.

La vida de Asim estaba en peligro.

Tosió al entrar por la puerta sintiendo el humo inundar sus pulmones, arrugó la nariz, el calor la estaba haciendo sudar mucho y quizás se quemaría pero ¡Al demonio ese gato idiota era bastante importante!.

─ ¡No te quedes allí, Ayúdame! ─ Exclamó Plagg, tenía sus patitas levantadas y se encontraba sobre la espalda Asim que estaba en el suelo, quizás inconsciente. Alrededor de Asim había algo extraño de color verde como protegiendo a Asim, le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que era creado por Plagg.

Se agachó con los ojos llorosos tomando el brazo izquierdo de Asim colocándolo alrededor de sus hombros, claramente pesaba mucho pero en los momentos de adrenalina nadie piensa en eso ni mucho menos en el peligro que corrían al cruzar por la puerta que estaba en llamas. Plagg estaba sobre el hombro de Sagira agarrado del cabello algo chamuscado de la muchacha y casi se suelta al salir del hogar dejando un par de metros alejados de la choza a Asim tirado sobre la arena.

Sagira respiraba con dificultad y lloraba de manera silenciosa observando a Asim.

─ ¿E-esta muerto? ─ Preguntó Sagira tragando saliva colocando su oído sobre su pecho, escuchó el corazón de Asim latir con lentitud y ella suspiró algo tranquila, dirigió su mirada hacia Plagg que ahora estaba en la arena recuperando el aliento.

El Kwami había sentido miedo, había sentido un gran deja vú.

─ ¿Por qué me miras así?, no fue nuestra culpa ─ Comentó de manera fría mirando el lugar en busca de Tikki, cerró los ojos y pudo sentir la energía de la Kwami a unos metros de ellos, estaba sana y salva

─ ¿Qué pasó Plagg? ─trataba de recuperar el aliento pero poco podía, estaba escuchando algunos gritos de parte de la gente que se encontraban bastante lejos, levantó la vista y vio una gran cantidad de personas correr hacia la choza de Nona con baldes de Agua; Plagg se colocó junto a la cabeza de Asim para que nadie lo viera ─ ¡Habla!

─ ¡No lo sé! ─ Exclamó frunciendo el ceño ─ Estábamos comiendo queso cuando de repente unas risas se escucharon por toda la casa él subió a ver y luego todo ardió en llamas.

Una tos se hizo presente y Asim comenzó a toser, abrió los ojos incomodo moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado con dificultad, posó su vista en Sagira que aún tenía los ojos llorosos, sonrió un poco al verla y acercó su mano a la mejilla de la muchacha para acariciarla.

─ Hola _Bichito…_ ─Murmuró respirando por dificultad, el humo del incendio se había calado por sus pulmones y también le dolía un poco la garganta al haber aspirado aquel humo.

─ ¡GATO IDIOTA! ─ Grito la chica golpeándolo en el pecho haciéndolo sentir un fuerte dolor ─ ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡DEBISTE SALIR EN EL PRIMER MOMENTO! ¡IDIOTA CUANTO TE ODIO! ─ Lo besó con fiereza dejando las lagrimar correr por sus mejillas, Plagg tosió para llamar la atención pero no lo logró ya que se siguieron besando.

Una risa se escuchó sobre ellos y Plagg rápidamente se escondió en el bolsillo de Asim, La pareja levanto la vista y se encontraron con una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos rizados y una túnica larga y roja quemada en la parte de abajo, llevaba un cetro que en la punta tenía un frasco transparente que contenía un liquito blanco y rojo, ella despedía un olor a manzanas verdes y menta que llegaba a dar asco.

Esa mujer era Neema.

─ Ups, Fallé ─ Comentó con una sonrisa de lado mirando a Sagira, sentía odio, rabia, impotencia ¿Cómo era posible que esa estúpida campesina lograra quitarle a SU HOMBRE?, esto no se iba a quedar así y con ayuda de Chronos todo se solucionaría ─ ¡Sagira aléjate de él!

La morena se secó las lágrimas levantándose del piso volviendo a su típica actitud altanera, arrugó el ceño y le ofreció su mano a Asim para que se levantara.

─ Vete Neema… ─ Dijo el azabache pero Neema lo señaló con el báculo haciendo que ambos levantaran sus manos al mismo tiempo con expresión divertida ─ Este _bichito_ no se va alejar de mí.

─ ¡No soy Neema! ¡Soy NAR*! ─ Del báculo comenzó a realizarse una pequeña bola de fuego que se dirigió a los chicos, pero fueron más agiles y se lanzaron al piso en cuestión de segundos.

 _Nar, te has sentido humillada y usada ¡Tráeme a la chica de cabello corto como faraón y mirada determinante como la de guerrera! ¿Quieres venganza? Yo te la daré ¡Tráeme ese sacrificio!"_

Aquellas palabras de Chronos retumbaron en la cabeza de Neema que los señalaba con el báculo, Chronos le estaba dando la posibilidad de tener su anhelada venganza señaló a Sagira que observaba el lugar en busca de su Kwami pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

─ ¡TÚ! ─ Gritó la pelirroja señalándola con desprecio, quería hacerla sufrir ahorcarla con sus propias manos por arruinar su plan, si fuera tan fácil envenenarla con su frasco de Cantarella todo sería diferente ─ ¡TÚ SERÁS EL SACRIFICO DE CHRONOS!

¿Sacrificio?, oh no ahora si estaba en problemas. Ese villano la quería como sacrificio y no podía dar mucha pelea siendo Sagira, en ese momento necesita ser su alter ego y darle una buena paliza a esa malcriada chica. Neema puso sus pies en el suelo y un gran círculo rojo de fuego se colocó a su alrededor sobre la arena.

─ ¡SI NO VIENES NO SOLO TE DAÑARE! ¡TAMBIEN LO MATARÉ A ÉL! ─ Debía de pensar una respuesta rápida.

Si aceptaba ser sacrificio podría ir a la guarida de Chronos e intentar distraerlo para que Asim llegara luego con Tikki y ambos pudieran luchar contra a los Akumatizados, Chronos pudiendo salvar el día.

─ Ire contigo ─ Dijo ella dando un paso adelante acercándose al fuego, la pelirroja sonrió de lado acercando su cetro a Sagira que fruncía el ceño.

─ ¡NO! ─ Gritó su novio tomándola del brazo antes de que ella diera un paso en falso ─ ¡Ni se te ocurra Sagira!

Ella se mordió el labio inhalando el aroma que dejaba el cetro de Neema, no tenía otra opción, después de todo si se iba con ella sabría dónde estaba Chronos y podría salvar Egipto junto con Asim.

Era un enorme sacrificio.

─ Manzanas y Mentas ─ le murmuró Sagira para luego tocar el cetro cayendo inconsciente al piso, segundos después Neema se llevó a Sagira flotando a quien sabe dónde.

La tierra tembló fuertemente y segundos después Tikki apareció a su lado junto con Nona, La batalla estaba comenzando sin que lo supieran

 **2.-**

─ ¡Maestra! ─ Exclamó Wayzz acercándose a la ventana en donde se encontraba Nut observando, los parpados le pesaban por el sueño y la tierra acababa de moverse haciéndole casi hacer de rodillas al frio piso. No habia dormido hace días dado que sentía que algo malo estaba sucediendo, el cielo se mostraba diferente y Wayzz sentía que algo estaba por suceder ─Chronos ha hecho su aparición, la energía de Plagg se marcó mucho más al otro lado del Nilo

─ Debe de haber usado toda su capacidad de protección ─ Murmuró la mujer sin alejarse de la ventana, veía fuego, escuchaba gritos pero sobretodo sentía mucho odio alrededor.

─ Todo está comenzando…Deberíamos ayudar.

─ Wayzz ─ suspiró ─ no es nuestra lucha, esta no. Además Chatnoir y Ladybug harán una buena lucha, saldrán victoriosos

─ ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

No había forma de saberlo.

* * *

 **Si, es un capitulo extremadamente corto y me disculpo por eso. Quería que este capitulo fuera largo pero dado que tuve mi semana de Examenes no pude escribir como esperaba. En otras noticias ¡Aprobé todos mis Exámenes!, gracias por confiar en mí y esperar este capitulo ¡Los amo un montón Bichitos!**

 **Como yo cumplo mis promesas escribiré un capitulo especial sobre quien ustedes quieran que será publicado mañana domingo - corazón para ustedes- . por lo que comenten de quien quieren el capitulo.**

*Nar : Fuego

 **¡Por cierto bichitos bellos!, Se cambiarán los días de actualización, desde hoy en adelante serán los días Sabado y Miercoles sin falta ¿De acuerdo? ¡SI!**

 **Ahora - Se coloca su camiseta a cuadros como la de Alex hirsch- Mis queridos bichitos esta será una frase importante y esperaré con emoción sus teorias**

 _ **"uno de los personajes morirá cuando menos lo esperen"**_ **¡Repito!** _ **"uno de los personajes morirá cuando menos lo esperen"**_

 _ **¡Hagan sus apuestas!**_

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios, chocolates, dulces y correcciones como Review o como comentario/Mensaje en mi pagina de Fabook "Gwen Mcbain"**

 _ **Los ama un montón, Gwen**_


	25. Especial II

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Sólo hay un amor hasta la muerte: el último". – Jacinto Miquela Rena_

Capítulo 25: "Especial II"

Era un día terriblemente soleado cuando por primera vez Tutankamon conoció a Nefertiti, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Nefertiti estaba cumpliendo los 13 años la primera vez que se vieron y tenía una belleza legendaria era completamente sublime, ella se encontraba siendo acompañada por sus sirvientas que le abanicaban el rostro con unos abanicos grandes mientras que caminaban por la orilla del Nilo en busca de algo, la estaba observando detrás de unas rocas ya que Tutankamón había escapado del palacio para no tener que ver al faraón con su hermano menor.

La chica tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros y de color negro, su piel era morena poseyendo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas por culpa del sol que estaba pegando tan fuerte como podía sobre las cabezas de los egipcios, tenía puesta una túnica blanca con un collar azul bastante bonito.

Ella era una princesa que venía de Mitami luego del fallecimiento de su padre o al menos eso decían las malas lenguas de los campesinos y los sirvientes que trabajaban en el palacio. Ella estaba viviendo en el palacio pero a pesar de eso no la había visto antes porque no se le tenía permitido.

Era bellísima.

─ Alú, Lys. Dejadme sola estamos suficientemente lejos, quiero un poco de soledad ─ Dijo la morena haciendo que las mujeres hicieran una reverencia y se fueran unos kilómetros alejadas para darle espacio a la princesa.

Tutankamon siendo un joven bastante curioso continuo observando a la muchacha que se quitaba las sandalias para colocar sus pies en las frías aguas del rio Nilo, el calor la estaba matando y fue inevitable colocar sus pies en el agua.

El Joven de cabello Azabache comenzó a acercarse lentamente para luego sentarse junto a ella sonriendo un poco.

─ ¡Hola! ─ La muchacha se sobresaltó y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo al futuro faraón, Nefertiti estaba frunciendo el ceño arrugando la nariz un poco ─ ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hace eso?

─ ¡Me ha asustado! ─ Grito ella aligerando su expresión facial, lo miró de reojo para luego sonreír ─ ¿Quién es usted?

El chico señalo su pecho para mostrar orgullo pero ese simple hecho hizo que la muchacha soltara una ligera risa.

─ Soy Tutankamon, futuro faraón de Egipto

─ ¿Acaso debería arrodillarme ante usted? ─ El negó con la cabeza de manera eufórica y ella rio más fuerte alzando su mentón moviendo su cabello como una pequeña niña─ Ni siquiera iba a hacerlo. Soy Nefertiti, Princesa de Mitami y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás futura faraón de todo este lugar.

Le guiño el ojo haciendo que el joven se ruborizara por el atrevimiento de la chica.

Ese fue el primero de muchos encuentros secretos de los jóvenes príncipes, la personalidad atrevida y loca de Nefertiti lo atraía todos los días un poco más hasta tal punto que llegaba al palacio con las rodillas raspadas y tenía que inventar escusas estúpidas para que sus superiores no supieran que salía a escondidas a conocer Egipto con la compañía de la Sublime Nefertiti.

Pasaron los años y Tutankamón encontró una cajita negra sobre su colcha, dentro de ella había una extraña criaturita purpura que confundió con una exótica ave, le costó mucho entender que tenía una misión y que esa criaturita se llamaba Nuru. Alguien había visto lo puro que era su corazón y creía que en momentos de dificultad él protegería Egipto.

Cuando ambos cumplieron 15 años fueron comprometidos, y Nefertiti había hecho un escándalo, no porque no quisiera casarse sino porque creía que la forma de gobernar del faraón actual era anticuada y que sus creencias acerca del matrimonio eran erróneas.

Se casaron enamorados aunque la gente dijera que no, ya que eran una pareja bastante peculiar; cuando tomaron posesión del trono ambos gobernaron de una manera única y pertinente, gobernaban juntos como una gran pareja de faraones y la gente sabía que la felicidad de Egipto estaba asegurada.

Pero al parecer los dioses no estaban muy contentos con esa unión porque después de la perdida de dos hijas el corazón de Tutankamón había comenzado a endurecerse sin que nadie lo notara ¿El destino de ellos era acaso no tener descendencia? ¿Acaso siempre sería Así?, el tercer embarazo de Nefertiti había sido exitoso y su hijo era la representación de la belleza misma por lo que fue llamado Hasini.

Tenían dos sobrinos que Nefertiti adoraba con todo su corazón, Gyasi y Asim que habían cuidado luego del fallecimiento de los padres de ellos, Claro estaba que tutankamón era mucho más estricto con sus sobrinos al igual que con su propio hijo, perder a su hermano menor había sido un golpe fuerte pero sabía que por algo había sucedido, los dioses no hacían nada al azar.

La felicidad había vuelto a Egipto hasta que todo cambio.

Una noche los gritos de Nefertiti lo despertaron ya que parecían gritos de agonía, lloraba y gritaba rasguñándose el cuello mientras deliraba diciendo palabras inentendibles para él, prohibió que alguien que no fuera un sanador la tocara y a pesar de que hicieron todo lo que pudieron para que mejorara luego de 24 horas cuando el sol volvió a esconderse Nefertiti dejó de respirar.

¿El destino de él era el sufrimiento? ¡Primero los dioses le quitaban a sus gemelas recién nacidas ya ahora le robaban a la mujer que más amaba! ¿Acaso la belleza de Nefertiti no era digna de ser vista y admirada por los mortales? ¡Su vida era solo sufrimiento! ¡Su vida era oscura!

─ ¡Le prohíbo a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de mi reino que pronuncien el nombre de Nefertiti! ─ Gritó a sus sirvientas para que pasaran el mensaje, Hasini que había visto a su padre llorarle a la pintura de su esposa se acercó pero lo único que recibió fue una reprimenda diga de un golpe.

La persona que pronunciaba el nombre de Nefertiti era castigado con sangre, las cabezas rodaban ante la simple pregunta de ¿Qué había sucedido con Nefertiti?

La belleza de Atón había fallecido y con ella había fallecido la cordura de Tutankamon, la sed de poder era mucho más grande que el intento de sanar su dolor.

Gobernar solo todo Egipto no era placentero por lo que entre todos los papiros que recolecto de las pirámides, de las criptas y del mismo palacio encontró una solución.

Traer a la vida a Nefertiti costara lo que costara.

* * *

 **¡Hola Bichitos! ¡Adivinen quien se enfermo justo al empezar sus vacaciones! ¡Sip, Yop!, Pero ahora estoy un poquito mejor por eso no habia colocado este capitulo especial ayer. ¡Lo siento!**

 **¿Que les ha parecido? Fue algo complicado buscar como Nefertiti y Tutankamón se conocieron ya que segun internet hay muchas formas en las que Nefertiti logró ser faraon, además de que el capitulo de Miraculous Ladybug decia que se casó con Tutankamon e internet decia que con Tutankamón, Akenatón y mi cabeza explotó.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado un montón, ¡Me hice una cuenta en Wattpad! (Sip, algo raro en mi) para publicar esa misma historia allí me pueden encontrar como "GwenMcbain".**

 **Estare contestando sus mensajes y comentarios de aqui en FF y en mi pagina de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain"**

 **Los amo un montón, Gwen**


	26. Cripta

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente" -François Mauriac_

Capítulo 26: Cripta

 **1.-**

Se la habían arrebatado frente a sus ojos en un ligero pestañeo, su miedo está siendo presente frente a ellos, Sagira se había ido tan rápido diciendo palabras poco entendibles para él.

Estaba en Shock, de rodillas frente a la arena con los labios semi abiertos y piel pálida similar a la de un muerto ¿Por qué ella había aceptado ir? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan…Sagira? Habia hecho un sacrificio tremendamente grande por él… y allí entendió.

Lo quería igual que Asim la quería porque hubiera hecho lo mismo.

─ ¡Asim! ¡Asim! ─ Exclamaba la Kwami roja bastante preocupada pero el muchacho no respondía a ninguna de las palabras de Tikki.

Nona se inclinó frente a Asim haciendo que algunos de sus huesos sonaran, estaba ya bastante vieja como para actuar como la madre de alguien por lo que lo único que hizo fue piñizcarle la mejilla haciendo que el azabache reaccionara.

─ ¡Auch! ¡Nona! ─ Exclamó tocándose la mejilla observando como Nona se levantaba tocándose un poco la espalda con dolor.

─ Ve a demostrar porque te eligieron como Chatnoir ─ Dijo Nona a Asim. Todos los campesinos estaban bastante preocupados por el hecho de que la choza de nona se estaba incendiando que ni siquiera notaban que un Kwami Rojo estaba sobre el hombro del azabache y que se habían llevado a Sagira. ─ Por algo te eligieron, ve y encuéntrala destruye a quien está causando tanto dolor en Egipto.

─ Pero no se…

─ Manzanas y Mentas, Chico ¿Qué no entiendes? ─ Dijo Plagg frunciendo el ceño tirando un poco del cabello de su protector ¡No entendía Acertijos!, no iba a dejar que su compañero de batallas fuera tan tonto como lo fue él ─ El aroma de esa pelirroja ¡Vamos en busca de Ladybug!

Asim asintió con determinación pero algo de miedo, tenía miedo de lo que le podría pasar a Sagira si no llegaba a tiempo miró a Nona que tenía a Tikki entre sus manos, la pequeña criaturita parecía bastante exaltada ante la situación.

─ Tikki, Plagg vamos por Sagira

 **2.-**

Oscuridad era lo único que veía, escuchaba voces gritando pero no sabía a quién le pertenecían, estaban algo distorsionadas y no estaba bastante consiente del lugar en donde estaba.

Prefería estar con los ojos cerrados fingiendo que aún estaba desmayada porque todo se complicaría si ella se mostraba consiente porque no sabía que tan fuerte era el enemigo ni qué prisión podría ser en la que estaba.

Había una extraña mezcla de aromas, podía oler Manzanas y mentas las cuales identificó como el aroma particular que tenía la Neema Akumatizada, habían olores extraños de incienso como césped quemado o fresa pero no estaba segura de ninguna de los dos aromas, tragó saliva cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido de algo caer al piso, podría ser un balde pero era algo bastante pesado como para ser una cubeta.

Siguió respirando lentamente pero el aroma a Incienso ya le estaba comenzando a incomodar por lo que aguantaba las ganas de toser le estaban ganando.

─ ¡No funciona! ¡Ve por los Miraculous y cumpliré con mi parte! ─ Exclamó la persona de aquel lugar, su voz se le había extremadamente familiar a Sagira cosa que comenzó a preocuparle. Escuchó un ligero si de parte de una mujer y luego sintió algo de Luz frente a sus ojos.

Pasos comenzaron a sonar como si aquella persona estuviera caminando en círculos. Esperaba que Asim hubiera entendido de lo de Manzanas y Mentas porque o si no estaría haciendo una misión suicida… aunque tenía que admitir que ya está en una misión suicida.

Se había entregado a una muerte segura si no aparecía pronto su novio.

─ Nuru ─ Dijo aquella voz y Sagira respiró de manera pesada─ Ve si esa campesina está viva no quiero ni acercarme a ella.

La sangre le hirvió y sintió unas ganas enormes por levantarse de donde quiera que estuviera recostada y golpearle la cara muy fuerte.

Sintió frio cuando alguien le respiró tras la oreja.

─ Está viva, señor ─ Dijo una voz tras ella con algo de miedo.

Escuchó como algo similar a piedras caían al suelo y un gritó algo chillón que supuso que era la voz de Tikki.

─ ¡Nuru Transformación! ─Exclamó aquella voz antes de que las pisadas gruesas y pesadas de alguien se acercaran a ella.

─ ¡Sagira!

Era Asim… bueno más bien Chatnoir.

La muchacha abrió los ojos encontrándose en un lugar encerrado lleno de pinturas en las paredes que reconoció como las que su padre solía contarles, el lugar era frio y le costó reaccionar que Tikki estaba frente a ella mirándola en espera de las palabras pero no podía decir nada.

El sonido que pensó que era una cubeta no era lo que ella pensaba, era un cuerpo inerte de una muchacha…fallecida en un rincón de la habitación junto a lo que parecían ser inciensos y hiervas.

Chronos le dio una patada en la cintura a Chatnoir haciendo que callera al suelo de golpe para luego levantarse con agilidad.

─ Nos encontramos frente a frente, Chronos ─ Dijo Chatnoir haciendo que la muchacha moviera su cabeza de un lado a otro quitando su estado de Shock para mirar a Tikki de con determinación.

─ Tikki… Transfórmame.

Ya convertida en Ladybug, Chronos frunció el ceño odiándose a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta que la chica de cabello corto tenía los aretes de la Catarina, pero más odió que Nuru no le hubiera comentado que los había visto.

Ese estúpido Kwami no podía hacer nada bien.

Chronos y Chatnoir estaban peleando con los bastones que tenía cada uno dándose golpes tan fuertes que llegaban a resonar en el aquel lugar en el que estaban, miró una vez más el cuerpo inerte de la joven chica y observo las pinturas dándose cuenta de donde estaba.

Una cripta.

Frunció el ceño moviendo su yoyo para poder golpear a Chronos pero sin éxito ya que era mucho más rápido que ellos, el hombre la señaló con su bastón el cual se expandió haciéndola chocar contra la pared y luego caer sobre el cuerpo inerte de la joven.

─ ¡Asco! ─ Gritó Ladybug levantándose rápidamente sintiendo una tristeza terrible al haber caído sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha.

─ _Bichito,_ una ayuda por aquí ─ Dijo Chatnoir pero cuando iba a acercarse para pelear el pecho se le oprimió al ver una "colcha" de cemento en donde había una momia embalsamada con un collar alrededor del cuello.

Iba a cercarse pero algo la detuvo, algo similar a unas momias le estaban agarrando los pies sin dejarla moverse.

─ NO TE ACERQUES A NEFERTITI.

* * *

 **Esta es la parte en la que ustedes bichitos salen con lanzas gritando ¡Es un capitulo corto! y yo salgo corriendo gritando ¡Es para darle tensión!**

 **Como saben comencé a subir este fanfic a Wattpad, lo pueden encontrar con el mismo nombre por lo que los invito a pasarse por allí, quiero decirles que los amo un montón, sus comentarios me hacen muuuuy feliz, estoy algo mejor aunque con un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero ¡Ya se me pasará!.**

 **Los invito a pasarse por mi página en Face "Gwen Mcbain" en caso de que quieran ver Spoilers o adelantos.**

 **Los ama un montón, Gwen**


	27. Cantarella

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Este amor es bueno, este amor es malo  
Este amor está vivo, de vuelta de entre los muertos  
Estas manos tuvieron que dejarlo en libertad  
Y este amor volvió a mí" –Taylor Swift_

Capítulo 27: Cantarella

 ** _1.-_**

Habían momias alrededor de ambos protegiendo a la momia que se encontraba recostada sobre la colcha de cemento de Ladybug que estaba a punto de tocarla con algo de asco, sus pies estaban "Pegados" al piso dado que unas momias con vendas color Café la tenían sujeta al suelo para que ella no se acercara.

Trato de moverse pero no pudo, levanto su mano pero fue mala idea ya que al parecer eran muchas más momias de las que creía miró por el rabillo del ojo como Chronos y Chatnoir peleaban con fiereza, el hombre tenía una sonrisa ladina de satisfacción que a Sagira le pareció extremadamente preocupante.

No podía utilizar su Lucky Charm dado que si lo hacía tendría poco tiempo antes de volver a ser ella misma, era completamente incomodo sentir que esas…cosas la tenían atrapada.

─ ¡Chat! ─ Exclamó para que el chico viera lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba ayuda y en ese momento dos pares de manos no era suficiente para salir se allí y quitarle el Miraculous a Chronos.

La pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba su Miraculous?

Ladybug se agachó de golpe haciendo que las momias la soltaran rápidamente, comenzando a mover su yoyo utilizándolo como escudo de protección lo movió alrededor de ella haciendo que las momias cayeran al piso, sonrió y observó a Chronos en busca de algo diferente que pudiera tener como Miraculous.

─ ¡USTEDES ESTAN CORROMPIENDO LA TUMBA DE NEFERTITI!

El grito fue tan potente y de voz gruesa que hizo que Chatnoir y Ladybug se taparan los oídos, Ladybug se agacho al piso soltando su yoyo, Chronos Golpeo a Chatnoir en la cintura haciendo que cayera al piso, el hombre comenzó a acercarse a Ladybug y la agarró del cuello fuertemente levantándola centímetros del suelo la muchacha colocó sus pequeñas manos en la mano del villano tratando de retirarla sin poder lograrlo.

El hombre fijó su vista en los aretes de Ladybug y en su rostro moreno, dos pájaros de un tiro.

─ Eres igual a ella… ─ murmuró pero fue interrumpido por el Chatnoir que se levantaba con dificultad del suelo

─ ¡Suéltala!

─ Das un paso y ella muere ─ La voz de Chronos sonó con superioridad, Sagira se estaba poniendo morada por la falta de aire y sentía como lagrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas. Les dio una mirada a las momias y tomaron a Chatnoir de los brazos aprisionándolo para que no hiciera nada ─ Suelta el arma

No lo pensó ni dos veces antes de soltar su bastón, Chronos sonrió de lado y lanzó a Ladybug hacia la pared haciendo que se golpear fuertemente la espalda cayendo luego al piso con dificultades para respirar.

─ Nar, ven aquí ahora ─ Dijo sonriendo de manera maligna llamando a la Neema akumatizada ─ Si quieres que cumpla mi parte del trato ven aquí.

La morena comenzó a levantarse poco a poco del suelo con lentitud ya que el golpe había sido bastante fuerte y le dolía como mil demonios, Chronos les hizo un gesto a las momias que se encontraban protegiendo a Nefertiti para que tomaran a Ladybug de los brazos y piernas recostándola sobre una colcha de cemento y piedras contra su voluntad, ella se movía incomoda y sin fuerza en las piernas.

─ Déjala Tranquila

Ignoró las palabras del joven y cuando Ladybug estuvo sobre el frio Cemento las momias no la soltaron dado que si la soltaban podía llegar a escapar pero no era posible ya que Ladybug sentía que sus ojos se cerraban pero luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos, bastante difícil.

Chronos lanzó con desprecio unos brebajes raros sobre el cuerpo de Ladybug haciendo que quedara con un olor horrible y con ganas de vomitar, comenzó a moverse desesperada pero aquellas momias no la parecían ceder ni tampoco querer soltarla.

Movió su cuello hacia un lado para ver a la momia embalsamada a su lado, _Nefertiti._ Si lograba su cometido de traerla a la vida ella pasaría a ser un cuerpo inerte como la chica que estaba en el piso. Ladybug no le tenía miedo a la muerte pero lo que la aterraba era perder la batalla ante Chronos pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba de pies y manos atadas.

─ Que cobarde eres ─ Dijo la morena llamando la atención del hombre de antifaz negro; Chatnoir por otro lado quiso golpearse la frente con la mano no era el momento para poder discutir con el villano ─ Y además de cobarde, idiota ¿Crees que volviendo a la vida a Nefertiti todo se solucionara?

─ ¡Cállate! ─ Una bofetada cayó al rostro de la muchacha, Chronos la había golpeado ─ ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Los ojos de la morena irradiaban furia contenida que deseaba explotar en algún momento, se había atrevido a golpearla ¡A ella!, nunca nadie se había atrevido, si no estuviera agarrada por aquellas momias ya le hubiera respondido el golpe.

Ahora solo tenía palabras para defenderse

─ ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! ¿Crees que es normal traer a alguien a la vida después de morir? ─ Le dio una mirada rápida a su novio en espera que entendiera _La mirada_ pero el solo le guiñó el ojo ¡No era tiempo para eso! Se removió un par de veces cuando Chronos se acercó a Nefertiti.

Y allí fue cuando Chatnoir dio un salto y le dio un golpe con el pie a la momia de la derecha haciendo que lo soltara para luego golpear a la de la izquierda recogiendo rápidamente su bastón lanzando un golpe a Chronos el cual atrapo en pocos segundos con su bastón.

Había que admitir que tenía buenos reflejos, ambos comenzaron a pelear con sus bastones haciendo que Ladybug rodara los ojos molesta sin dejas de mover sus manos y sus piernas en un intento desesperado de soltarse. Además el lugar le estaba produciendo una claustrofobia horrible y estar junto a la momia de Nefertiti y a una mujer fallecida en el suelo le daba asco…y escalofríos.

Sin esperarlo siquiera mientras ellos peleaban ella estaba siendo levantada por una fuerza sobrenatural, la parte superior de aquella cripta comenzó a dejar un poco de iluminación que provocó que cerrara un par de segundos.

─ ¡Un poco de ayuda por aquí, Gato idiota! ─ Gritó la muchacha al notar que Nefertiti estaba también siendo levantada al mismo tiempo que ella, si en ese momento ella moría iba a volver desde el más allá para perturbar a Asim. ─ ¡Ayuda, _Idiota_!

─ Está funcionando─ Comentó el hombre sin mucho interés pero sin quitar la sonrisa perturbadora y malévola de su rostro. Chatnoir lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago haciendo que cayera al piso y en ese momento extendió su bastón para que ella lo tomara pero no lo alcanzaba logrando una frustración tremenda en la muchacha.

Y allí ella cometió un error

─ ¡Joder, Asim ayúdame! ─ Gritó y Chatnoir extendió más su bastón haciendo que ella lo tomara, su cuerpo cosquilleaba, quería vomitar y las piernas le temblaban con fuerza.

Su novio rápidamente la hizo bajar mientras que Chronos se levantaba lentamente del suelo con ayuda de su propio bastón, Ahora la muchacha estaba en el piso con las piernas dobladas levemente y respirando agitadamente, Chatnoir corrió a su lado acariciándole la espalda extremadamente preocupado pero ella estaba más preocupada, se había dado cuenta del error que habia cometido presa del pánico.

─ ¿Asim? ─ Preguntó Chronos comenzando a reír, se giró para ver a la pareja. El azabache estaba frente a la morena protegiéndola de cualquier otro golpe que pudiera recibir pues no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño otra vez. ─ Así que siempre estuvo ese estúpido Miraculous cerca de mí.

¿Cerca de él?

Y allí fue cuando todo pasó demasiado rápido y de manera extraña porque Ladybug se había desplomado en el suelo respirando lenta y pausadamente, Chatnoir comenzó a moverla lentamente llamándola por todos los apodos que le tenía para no tener que decir su nombre real… aunque era estúpido ya que Chronos sabía que Sagira era Ladybug.

─ No te esfuerces, Muchacho ─ comentó arrugando el entrecejo señalándolo con su bastón con desdén ─ ella en poco tiempo dejará de pertenecer a este mundo, interrumpiste su destino…ella estaba destinada a revivir a Nefertiti y tú lo impediste.

Miró a su novia que yacía palida en el piso, no podía ser cierto, no podía ella estar en el límite entre vida y muerte. ¡No podía pasar eso!

─ ¡Ella toma las riendas de su vida! ─Exclamó el chico señalándolo con su bastón de manera defensiva, iba a defender a Sagira y a Egipto con su vida si era necesario.

Frente a Chronos de manera sobrenatural apareció la akumatizada Neema protegiendo a el villano de cualquier golpe o daño que pudiera recibir de parte de Chatnoir, se sorprendió de ver a Ladybug frente a ellos, dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor en busca de Sagira pero no la veía.

─ ¿Qué pasó con Ella? ─ preguntó la pelirroja de manera despectiva señalando con su cetro al joven, pero se demoró un par de segundos y una mirada de parte de Chat para darse cuenta de Ladybug y Sagira era la misma persona.

Nar se río un poco acercándose lentamente al cuerpo de Sagira pero Chatnoir se lo impidió, él no golpeaba chicas pero le dio un golpe en el cuello a Nar pero ella ágilmente lo detuvo con el cetro golpeando al muchacho haciéndolo caer fuertemente al piso.

─ Esto será tan divertido – Murmuró Nar subiéndose sobre Ladybug que aun respiraba lentamente con poca esperanza de vida, Chatnoir se levantó del suelo pero Chronos colocó su cetro alrededor del cuello del azabache inmovilizándolo.

─ Mátala, ahora ─ La voz fría de Chronos hizo sonreír a la pelirroja.

Neema quitó el frasco transparente que estaba en la punta de su cetro con un líquido blanco y rojo, lo movió en su mano un par de veces hasta que solo quedó un líquido transparente.

─ ¿Matarla? ─ Preguntó ella dándole una mirada despectiva a Ladybug─ No, Chronos ¿Quieres destruirla? Esto la tendrá agonizando por horas, nadie sabrá que pasó ¡Pobre de Chatnoir que verá a su compañera morir así! Tendrás el mismo destino que Nefertiti.

─ Nefertiti─ murmuraron los varones con confusión.

El frasco tenía Cantarella.

Chronos soltó a Chatnoir y corriendo tomó a Nar del cuello haciendo que soltara el frasco y su cetro, el frasco había rodado por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de Chronos. Comenzó a zamarrearla enojado con el ceño fruncido, quería explicaciones en ese momento.

─ HABLA

─ ¿SOBRE QUÉ?

─ TODO ¡AHORA!

Y Neema escupió todo

─ CANTARELLA ─ comenzó a toser mientras la asfixiaba de una manera impresionante aquel hombre, ella se rasguñaba el cuello en un intento completamente desesperado de salvar su vida sus pies se movían con desesperación, se encontraba a centímetros del suelo lloriqueando ─ ¡Mata a cualquier…persona! ¡Así Nefertiti a muerto! ¡Así casi muere Asim! ¡Así casi…!

─ ¡NO! ─ Gritó Chatnoir pero fue inútil.

El ruido del cuello de Neema quebrarse fue el último sonido que se escuchó en aquella cripta corrompida por todos y cada uno de los presentes.

La muchacha cayó al suelo junto el cuerpo inerte de la chica en un rincón de la cripta.

 _Otra muerte que no se podía recuperar._

Las manos de Chronos comenzaron a temblar horriblemente, las hizo puño y dio un grito de desesperación pues no podía hacer nada, la habían asesinado con veneno, un veneno completamente poderoso y quizás era la razón por la que cada uno de sus intentos por traerla a la vida había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad pero luego más y más rápido como si estuviera preso del pánico, negaba con la cabeza y luego su bastón cayó al piso junto al cuerpo de Ladybug, la cual poco a poco abría los ojos miró el cetro a su lado y en la punta había un extraño símbolo de mariposa y sin dudarlo lo quito del cetro.

La transformación de Chronos se había desecho y ahora era Tutankamón el cual estaba rasguñándose la cabeza arrodillado en el piso…llorando.

Un Kwami cansado agradeció a Ladybug antes de caer desplomado junto al cuerpo de la morena que pestañeaba con dolor.

─ _Tú…_ ─ Murmuró Chatnoir acercándose a su tío pero tuvo una reacción completamente diferente a la esperada.

─ Matadme…

Tutankamón cayó desplomado en el suelo vestido con su ropa común de Faraón, dejando a un perplejo Chatnoir.

En esa habitación habían momias en todo el piso, Nefertiti recostada y embalsamada, Ladybug un poco consiente junto un kwami purpura inconsciente, dos chicas fallecidas en una esquina de la habitación y al faraón desmayado en el suelo.

Demasiada información que procesar.

Tenía que sacarlos uno por uno. Empezando por la pelirroja de la esquina a la que primero les cerro los ojos esperando que los dioses se apiadaran de su alma.

 **2.-**

La gente estaba conmocionada al ver a Chatnoir dejando a la última persona fuera de la pirámide, Ladybug. Se movía poco pero estaba más consiente que antes, en su mano se encontraba el broche de la mariposa y Nuru se encontraba en la cinta de su traje. Una mujer estaba llorando fuertemente junto al cuerpo de su hija fallecida, era la madre de la muchacha que Sagira había visto cuando llegó a aquel horrible lugar.

Nona tenía los ojos cerrados pidiéndoles a los dioses que se apiadaran de la vida de la pelirroja, rezando que pudieran liberar su alma esperando que Atón le tuviera piedad. Los guardias se acercaron a Chatnoir y a Ladybug, la morena se encontraba en el suelo tocándose el pecho recuperando el aliento perdido dentro del lugar.

─ ¿Quién fue el causante de todas las desgracias?

Ladybug miró a Chatnoir con tristeza, sabía que su novio se sentía horrible al enterarse del culpable de todas lo sucedido era su tío y lo peor es que todo lo había hecho para hacer el intento de recuperar a su amor de toda la eternidad _Nefertiti_ , suspiro señalando a Tutankamón que se encontraba desmayado en la arena.

Los presentes aguantaron la respiración cuando los guardias lo levantaron para llevárselo al otro lado del Nilo.

─ Déjenlo en la prisión en donde él suele dejar a los esclavos ─ Dijo el azabache luego de un largo suspiro, Ladybug le tomó la mano dándole fuerzas desvió la mirada hacia la derecha y pudo ver un Kwami verde por unos segundos pestañeó para luego encontrarse con nada… quizás eran imaginaciones suyas.

Vio como una pareja de pelirrojos corrió a llorar el cuerpo fallecido de Neema.

─ Mi niña…mi dulce niña ─ decía la mujer, pero ninguno de los héroes se acercó a darle las condolencias.

 **3.-**

Asim y Sagira se encontraban en el palacio, para ser exactos en los aposentos del muchacho un par de días después de los eventos acontecidos, habían pedido cereales y queso para los Kwamis que se encontraban sentados en la colcha del azabache, Nuru aun dormía por lo que prefirieron no despertarlo.

La gente celebraba por encontrar al culpable de los horribles episodios sucedidos en Egipto durante los últimos meses, los destrozos…las muertes y también celebraban la futura llegada del nuevo faraón el cual se supondría que sería Asim.

La morena se notaba mucho más amable que de costumbre por lo que le acaricio a la espalda a su novio con lentitud, sabía que estaba al borde del colapso de su mente pensando en que todo el peso se iría sobre sus hombros y que eso significaba que las libertades cambiarían, nada de pueblo, nada de libertinaje…todo significaba ser el que llevara a Egipto a la prosperidad bajo la mirada de Ra y Atón.

─ No quiero gobernar, Egipto ─ Murmuró el azabache haciendo que Sagira colocara su cabeza en su cuello con cuidado, le dolía dado que le habían quedado horribles moretones después del estrangulamiento que Tutankamon habia provocado. Tikki le habia dicho solo a ella que se había mantenido con vida después del ritual por el hecho de portar un Miraculous, si ella no lo hubiera tenido ella ya estaría muerta

─ Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, está tu hermano…

─ Si yo gobernara Egipto necesitare una consejera…y no me refiero a Nut ─ Agregó antes de que la chica hablara, le acaricio el cabello suavemente ─ Me refiero a ya sabes bichito… una esposa a alguien que gobierne a mi lado.

Sagira trago saliva.

─ Este es el momento en el que…no te juzgare si te vas ─ Murmuro dando otro suspiro, se levantó de la colcha cruzado de brazos de manera nerviosa ─ Lo prometí una vez, _bello escarabajo._ No voy a quitarte tu preciada libertad.

Sagira se levantó tomando una gran bocanada de aire para luego golpearlo fuertemente en el brazo provocando que él gritara de dolor.

─ Estamos juntamos juntos en esto, _Señor mala suerte_ ─ Dijo sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación, se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada sonriendo de lado ruborizada ─ Además no dejaré que otra campesina loca te ponga las manos encima.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo girar ganándose insultos de parte de su novia que le reclamaba que estaba mareada de tantas vueltas y que la soltara, que no se emocionara tanto pero fue callada por un beso feroz, apasionado, un beso que llevaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo esperando, Sagira soltó un suspiró y Tikki con Plagg ya estaban pensando en salir de la habitación pero la puerta fue abierta de golpe haciendo que la pareja se separa.

Gyasi junto con su esposa estaban en la puerta algo rojos al ver a los Sagira con Asim besándose de esa manera. Ellos tenían una noticia que darles qué Alivió a la morena y al azabache.

Nadie supo que Tutankamón había guardado el frasco de Cantarella entre sus ropas, ni mucho menos que las últimas palabras que dijo luego de 24 horas de Agonía pura fueron " Te vengaré Nefertiti…nos volveremos a encontrar, Ladybug y Chatnoir".

* * *

 **¿Hola Bichitos? ¿Aun estan aqui? ¡Lamento mucho no haber actualizado! Adivinen quien se terminó enfermando ¡Si! Esta muchacha, además de que mientras escribia el capitulo me mandaron un mensaje y mi inspiración de quebró provocando que olvidara lo que tenia en mente.**

 **Este es el penultimo capitulo de "Eres mi mala suerte" El proximo es el epilogo, no daré fecha dado que 7u7 sera sorpresa sorpresiva. Los invito a dejar sus comentarios aqui en o en mi pagina de Face "Gwen Mcbain".**

 **Por cierto... Un fanfic de TikkixPlagg se aproxima en base a la respuesta que les dí hace un par de semanas respecto a sus vidas pasadas.**

 **Los amo demasiado y les dedico a todos este capitulo, esta historia no existiria si no fuera por ustedes.**

 **Con muuuuucho amor, Gwen.**


	28. Epilogo

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

Aclaración 3: Sagira significa pequeña y Asim significa protector.

 _ **Este capitulo está dedicado para cada uno de ustedes, para cada uno de los que se tomó el tiempo de leer esta historia, comentarla y de seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook. Estaré eternamente agradecida.**_

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"Nunca busqué mejor suerte. ¡Acaso hay algo mejor que haber amado!" - Aleksandr Blok_

Capítulo Final: Epilogo

 **1.-**

─ ¡Como que no van a casarse! ─ Exclamó Azuza haciendo saltar a su esposo en la butaca, las miradas de su esposo y Sagira se fijaron en ella. Sagira rodó los ojos sabiendo perfectamente que su mejor amiga estaba gritando internamente y que estaba a punto del colapso o de una subida de Azúcar. Se encontraban en la choza de Asim que ahora pertenecía a ambos dado que llevaba pasando demasiado tiempo allí y termino dejando sus cosas en el hogar del Azabache por supuesto que el señor Abasi dijo que tenía las puertas abiertas para cuando quisiera volver pero hasta el día de hoy no había sucedido eso, solo iba de visita un par de veces por semana.

─ Cariño, son decisiones de ambos ─ comentó Mosegi acariciando la espalda de su mujer pero ella estaba roja a punto de explotar por lo que Sagira se cruzó de piernas y de Brazos dejando su jugo de arándanos sobre una rustica mesita de caoba que le había regalado Nona a Asim.

─ Déjala, Quiero verla explotar ─ Dijo la morena observando a su mejor amiga en espera del grito de la muchacha. ─ Ahora ¡Ya!

─ ¡LLEVAS CASI UN AÑO Y MEDIO VIVIENDO CON ÉL ¿POR QUÉ NO SE CASAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! ─Sagira abrió un poco la boca sorprendida era una de las pocas veces que escuchaba a su mejor amiga decir un improperio ─ ESTAS VIVIENDO CON ÉL SIN UN CONTRATO MATRIMONIAL ¡EL PUEBLO HABLA! ¡PERO A TI TE IMPORTA UN RABANO PORQUE ERES NOVIA DEL PRINCIPE! ¡SAGIRA TERMINARÁS PODRIDA EN EL INFIERNO POR PECADORA Y ME TERMINARÉ LLENDO CONTIGO POR SER TU MEJOR AMIGA! ─ Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar ─ ¡PERO MÁS TE VALE QUE SI TE CASAS YO SEA LA TESTIGO PORQUE O SINO NI LOS DIOSES TE SALVARÁN DEL GOLPE QUE TE DARÉ !

La rubia comenzó a respirar con lentitud calmándose y se bebió todo el contenido del vaso de Mosegi que era un poco de licor traído de parte de Nut, la morena rodó los ojos levantándose de la butaca para sacar un par de uvas, señalo a su mejor amiga con el dedo.

─ Soy libre y salgo cuando me place, sigo con mi esencia y me vale lo que Egipto diga ─ le dio una mirada al escarabajo que se encontraba adornando su túnica color blanco ─ Tienen mucho que envidiarme, además el _señor mala suerte_ está de acuerdo con eso yo no le impongo nada y él tampoco a mí.

Escuchó un llanto del segundo piso de la choza, subió las escaleras lentamente seguida de Azuza que reclamaba que era una persona inconsciente al dejar al bebé solo en el segundo piso, la morena bufó sabiendo que no estaba solo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con su novio haciéndole caras graciosas al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar.

─ ¡Bichito ayúdame! ─ Exclamó él con desesperación, la escena era bastante graciosa por lo que Sagira no pudo evitar soltar una corta risa, le dio una mirada de superioridad a su novio y tomó al bebé de la colcha para mecerlo entre sus brazos. Dio una mirada rápida al lugar en busca de los Kwamis para luego recordar que habían decidido visitar a Nuru que se encontraba al cuidado de Nona últimamente ─ No le agrado al pequeño Adom.

Azuza le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga para poder despedirse de ella, Mosegi le palmeó la espalda con dulzura y se despidió se Asim con un gesto con la mano. Cuando el matrimonio se fue de la habitación Sagira le levantó una ceja al azabache.

Tú te ofreciste a cuidarlo, _Idiota_

─ Le diré a Gyasi que la próxima vez se lo lleve en su paseo real, _Pequeña Sagira_ ─ Dijo Asim viendo como su sobrino de un par de meses de edad se quedaba dormido en brazos de _su escarabajo_. Era segunda vez que se quedaban a cuidar al pequeño Adom ya que como Gyasi había tomado el puesto de faraón junto con su esposa Maat tenían planeado bajar al pueblo una o dos veces al mes para charlar con los campesinos, Asim agradecía bastante que su hermano decidiera tomar el trono porque él no quería estar en el palacio mucho tiempo.

Le había tomado un gusto especial a salir de noche y quedarse mirando el cielo estrellado junto a la pirámide más alta en compañía de su novia.

Cuando Adom se quedó dormido Sagira lo dejó recostado en la colcha y lo cubrió con una manta blanca para que no sintiera frio.

─ Todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente ─ Murmuró el muchacho desordenándole el cabello a la morena ganándose un buen golpe en el brazo.

Era cierto, luego de que el faraón falleciera de una misteriosa manera, que los padres de Neema los castigaran con trabajos pesados, que Gyasi tomara el trono y que los Miraculous no estuvieran al alcance de la gente todo estaba bastante tranquilo.

─ ¿Acaso te aburre tener una vida normal, _gato idiota_? ─ El rio suavemente abrazando a su novia por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, ella intentó soltarse pero cuando lo hizo tropezó con una de las mantas que había en el suelo y cayó al piso provocando en Asim una sonora carcajada ─ ¡ _Joder, Asim, eres mi mala suerte_!

La ayudo a levantarse con rapidez y la volvió a abrazar, pero ella no se soltó.

─ Yo me encuentro bastante afortunado

─ No te pongas cursi, _Idiota_

─ ¿No quieres divertirte un rato, _Pequeña Sagira_? ─Por el tono coqueto en que lo dijo hizo a la muchacha ruborizar, arrugó la nariz desviando la mirada para murmurar un "Estúpido pervertido" que hizo a Asim suspirar y robarle un apasionado beso cuando estaba bastante distraída.

Se sentía con suerte, era bastante afortunado ¿Quién diría que un escarabajo y un gato se complementaran tan bien?

 _Marinette le sonrió a Tikki mientras le daba una galleta, Adrien se había dormido a la mitad del relato por lo que estaba en el piso de la habitación con un Croissant en la mano y con un queso para Plagg en la otra, el Kwami negro dormía abrazado a un camembert que la peli azul le había dado murmurando "Chica grosera de la pandereta ¡Aléjate de mi queso!". La joven abrazó su almohada secándose una lagrima de felicidad al terminar de escuchar a su kwami, aplaudió un par de veces como hacia cada vez que Tikki terminaba de contar una acerca de los antiguos portadores de los Miraculous._

 _─ ¿Qué pasó con Nona? ─ Preguntó con interés haciendo que la Kwami suspirara algo entristecida_

 _─ El ciclo de la vida, Marinette_

 _La muchacha asintió mordiendo una galleta y le dio una mirada rápida al plato de Croissants que se encontraba sobre la cama, sacó uno y miró a su Kwami._

 _─ ¿Qué pasó con Sagira y Asim?_

 _─ Vivieron siempre junto al Nilo, Asim nunca quiso tomar el trono y luego de mucho tiempo ambos se casaron pero fue algo divertido ─ soltó una risita ante el recuerdo ─ fue algo secreto, solo firmaron el papiro y meses después le contaron a todos…_

 _─ Azuza debió de molestarse_

 _─ Bastante, créeme. ¡Ya es hora de dormir, Marinette! ─ Exclamó Tikki abrazando la mejilla de su actual portadora y flotando se fue a dormir._

 _Tikki y Plagg hasta el día de hoy recordaban la despedida que habían tenido con ellos antes de volver a los aretes y el anillo._

 _"Cuando vemos el final de algo, es inevitable recordar el inicio"._

* * *

 **¡Hola Bichitos! ¿Es el final? Si, ¿Es corto? Si ¿Lloré? Un poquito. Es un final cerrado, quiero decir que este es el primer Long-Fic que termino y estoy tan feliz de tener lectores tan fieles y geniales como ustedes que me dará Nostalgia escribir sobre Sagira y Asim.**

 **Espero seguir viendo sus comentarios en otras historias y quiero recordarles que ¡Pronto! Se subira un One- Shot de Tikki y Plagg, es bastante corto que contara su historia antes de ser Kwamis.**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Tomates? ¿Chocolates? Dejadlos aqui o en mi pagina de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain"**

 **¡LARGA VIDA AL FARAÓN GYASI! ¡LARGA VIDA A SAGIRA Y ASIM! ¡LARGA VIDA AL QUESO DE PLAGG!**

 **Con amor, Gwen**


	29. Especial III

Summary: En el antiguo Egipto por cosa de casualidad Sagira y Asim se conocen, solo una mirada los hizo sentir un flechazo ¿Quién diría que el destino los uniría como Ladybug y Chatnoir? (Miraculous Egipto)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los que no conocen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic será bastante apegada a lo que era el antiguo Egipto, me tome la libertad de leer Enciclopedias ilustradas y de consultarle al señor Google para hacer bastante "Realista" además de repetir el capítulo 7 más de 10 veces. Recordar también que Sagira y Asim no son la copia exacta de Marinette y de Adrien.

¡Ahora a leer!

 **Sagir: Sagira**

 **Asis: Asim**

* * *

 ** _Eres mi mala suerte_**

 _"_ Ser chica o chico da igual  
No es importante" - Chieco Kawabe

 **Especial: Genderbender**

 **1.-**

El cabello negro extremadamente corto de Sagir se movía con la ligera brisa que rondaba en Egipto, el chico sonreía ampliamente mientras observaba como su madre tomaba sus pinturas para dirigirse al trabajo, la madre de Sagir llevaba más de 10 años trabajando para el faraón pintando las tumbas reales con escenas de los dioses y como era el más allá a donde todos irían algún día.

─ Madre, ten un lindo día ─ dijo el bajo chico de apenas 16 años mientras arreglaba el cabello de su adorable madre sonriendo, él llevaba una túnica color rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas. Su madre le sonrió caminando a las pirámides las cuales se encontraban al otro lado del rio Nilo.

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, por lo que Sagir se colocó el sombrero que estaba amarrado a su túnica para que el calor no le provocara insolación.

Bajó las escaleras que la dirigían a la calle y camino por el mercado, sacó una manzana sin que nadie lo viera y le dio un mordisco como siempre lo hacía, él pequeño Sagir siempre había tenido bastante suerte siempre encontraba cosas en la calle, nunca tenía problemas con los faraones ni sus guardias, le sobraban invitaciones de parte de las campesinas (a las cuales rechazaba) y además de que tenía la pequeña suerte de que su madre estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales matrimoniales.

¡Un chico no necesita a una mujer para ser feliz!

─ ¡CUIDADO! ─ Exclamaron unos muchachos al momento en que chocaba con un puesto dejando caer el puesto de pescado fresco al piso haciendolo resbalar cayendo sobre una chica de cabello largo y vestimenta blanca que caminaba por allí, Sagir de levantó rápidamente y al notar que los pescadores tenían un pequeño sable en su mano tomo del brazo a aquella joven y comenzó a correr rápidamente sin importarle quien fuera la persona a la que estaba obligando a correr a su lado.

─ ¡Joder chica corre más rápido! ─ Exclamó el moreno mientras miraba por detrás de su hombro observando como los pescadores se quedaban atrás, al cabo de quince minutos ellos se detuvieron detrás de unas casas de adobe.

Sagir se mojó el rostro con un poco de agua que se encontraba en el balde junto al pozo de una casa, la chica estaba tratando de controlar su respiración. Él se acercó a la chica y la empapó del agua que estaba en el balde.

Si, habia sido grosero al hacer eso pero ¡No porque esa persona era mujer la iba a tratar diferente!

─ ¿Acaso nunca has corrido en tu vida? ─ Preguntó Sagir con una sonrisa burlona, se sentó junto a la chica que se sacudía.

─ Cuando eres la sobrina del faraón no es necesario ─ dijo la azabache sacudiendo su cabello ahora mojado, el chico soltó una fuerte carcajada moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás riendo como si fuera un niño de 10 años.

─ Si, Claro y yo soy primo de Cleopatra ─ comentó él empujándole levemente el hombro y cuando lo hizo uno de los tirantes de su túnica se rompió ─ ¡Joder chica me traes mala suerte!

La azabache sonrió de lado y le guiño el ojo coquetamente al deslenguado chico haciendo que Sagir levantara una ceja sin creer que lo había hecho.

─ Pues es un placer conocerlo primo de cleopatra ─ ella hizo una reverencia moviendo su cabeza riendo suavemente, Sagir observó los ojos de la muchacha ─ Soy Asis, Adorable caballero

Sagir de manera poco educada se cruzó de brazos riendo.

─ Ni creas que me voy a inclinar ante ti, Pero es un gusto. Llámame Sagir ─ La chica no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el nombre del chico. El muchacho se ruborizó un poco ante la risa de la chica y la volvió a empujar solo que esta vez lo hizo más fuerte.

─ ¡Vale, Vale! Lo siento ─ Comentó Asis desordenando la corta cabellera del muchacho ─ Pero acaso tus padres sabían desde tu nacimiento que siempre serías pequeño.

─ ¡Tengo una estatura promedio! ─ Se levantó él de golpe volviendo a cruzarse de brazos completamente ofendido

─ Medio enano

─ oh cállate señorita mala suerte.

─ _Pequeño Sagir_ ─ Dijo Asis con una voz cantarina levantándose para revolverle el cabello, mientras ella lo esquivaba cuando iba a golpearla.

Él era el primer chico que realmente la hacía sentir ella, es decir, cada muchacho que le presentaban simplemente era para que ella buscara un futuro marido, todos falsas sin cerebro y musculosos mientras que el chico que estaba en este momento frente a ella riendo tratando de golpearla con un balde le había hecho soltar su primera risa real.

─ ¡Por Ra, Debo irme! ─ Exclamó él dado que había olvidado por completo que su madre llegaría del trabajo y que no tenía nada preparado para que comieran juntos, se rascó la nuca pensando.

Sagir comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa pero Asis lo tomó del brazo al escuchar un fuerte golpe que los hizo sobresaltarse, no le tomaron mucha importancia por el momento por lo que él se giró levantando las cejas con una sonrisa de lado.

Asis se perdió en que el cielo nocturno que eran los ojos del muchacho.

─ ¿Nos volveremos a ver? ─ Preguntó Asis sonriendo de lado al igual que él.

─ ¿Quién sabe, señorita mala suerte? Quizás se me ha pegado la mala suerte y eso hace que te vuelva a ver ¡Pobre desgracia la mía! ─ Respondió Sagir con voz bromista haciendo sonreír ampliamente a la muchacha ─ Eres prácticamente la princesita de Egipto, Idiota. En algún momento te veré si es que no me decapitan primero por insultar a una familiar del faraón.

─ Tomaré en cuenta eso ─ Sagir se zafó del agarre de la muchacha y se fue corriendo a casa sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba de cerca y que Asis había murmurado:

 _Espero verte luego, Adorable Sagir._

* * *

 ** _Si, es el primer capitulo pero versión Genderbender. Luego de leer el manga de Kaichou wa maid sama me dí cuenta de que habian hecho un especial con los personajes pero versión Genderbender y pensé ¿Porque no?. Me pareció super divertido imaginar a Asis coqueteandole a Sagir mientras él le lanzaba agua._**

 ** _pero prefiero seguir imaginandomelos como siempre ¡Sagira y Asim Rules!_**

 ** _Este es uno de los especiales que tengo planeado, si bien la historia terminó a veces mi cabeza me exige escribir especiales y tengo otro en mente ¿Estaban sorprendidos al ver una notificación con nuevo capitulo?_**

 ** _Recuerden pasarse por mi pagina en Facebook "Gwen Mcbain" en donde suelo publicar cosas referentes a nuevos fanfics_**

 ** _Los amo un montón, Gwen_**


End file.
